


Arranged Marriage

by KM_Rune



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KM_Rune/pseuds/KM_Rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess of Mars and Venus are entered into an arrange marriage between their planets. Wishing to escape their fate they flee to the Moon Kingdom. On the streets a chance meeting turns into friendship with the potential for more. Soon though they're ripped apart by their families. Later they are summoned to fulfill their duty as Senshi. Sparks will fly and hearts will break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus's Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> This word is unbeta read. I do not own Sailor Moon.

A smile broke across her face as her golden unicorn dashed up the hill then once they reached the top she urged them back down. Tightening her grip she spur Mria into a full gallop carrying her back to the stables. She would of stayed away longer if only her studies in the afternoon could have been cancelled. Suddenly the idea of skipping danced into her thoughts before a small frown formed. Last time she tried it her mother had sent the entire Venusian army after her. For a week cities around the palace sent their complaint and demands for payment of what the soldiers had destroyed in their frenzied to find the missing ward.

Following her normal trail through the city of Aino then down to the fields where the royal family had been breeding unicorns for the past two thousand years. A few of the breeders had informed her two days ago that her mother's mare had given birth to a healthy blue unicolt. Excited about the news she had spent the morning with him brushing and just talking to the newborn.

One thing that had excited her more than anything was the promise that she would be able to give the unicolt his name. It was a honor to name a newborn. Normally that honor would go to the ruler or owner of the unicolt. This would be her first naming. Her father had named Mria. So now she would name this young one.

Bring Mria to a trot Minako entered the stables from the side door up to Mria's stall.

"How was the ride Minako-hime?" The stables master called out with a smile as he saw her enter.

She brought Mria to a halt smiling down at him. "It was wonderful, thank you. And please just call me Mina, ok?" She winked at him with a small smirk.

Coughing to hide his smile at the twinkle of delight in her cerulean eyes. Being away for the few hours she had managed to steal away had always done her good. He lost track of the number of times she would go riding in a fit of a temper only to come back relaxed and at ease once more.

"Now your ladyship if your mother were to hear nonsense like that we both be in trouble." The stables master chaste her as he held the reins as she dismounted. It was a old argument between them that never became old.

Suddenly he blinked then frown in thought as he remembered something. "Speaking of the queen, she sent you a message, _'_ _ **Come quickly to the throne room. I have important business to discuss with you**_ _._ '"

"Thank you. Can you take care of Mrai then? She needs a good scrub down after that ride."

"Be more than happy to Hime."

Bowing quickly Minako raced back to Magellan castle in search of her mother.

~0~

"Nooooo!"

The scream sent the palace on edge with guards rushing through looking for any encroachers and others proceeding to scramble towards protecting the royal family. Calls to search for the princess and check on the queen who was last reported to inhabit the throne room were issued. Venusians surged through the palace to the audience chamber. Throwing the doors open they came to a direct halt at the sight before them.

The Princess of Venus stood below the dais glaring up at her mother dress in: an orange tunic, white trousers, and black riding boots? Both women turned their attention away from the other at the interruption. Minako spared a glance for the guards then return her ire on her mother and what she just heard.

"Captain Tegmire is something the matter?" Queen Akiko asked pointedly rising from her throne.

Though the audience door being flung open on what was supposed to be a private meeting was a surprise, however unpleasant, the guards' faces at seeing their princess was another story. Schooling her features into a appropriate mask of annoyance Akiko was more then mildly surprised at the reaction her twelve year old daughter enticed from the men. Men who had sworn to protect the royal family from any threat.

Tapping a finger to her lips she realized this was something she would have to think on. It was a surprised, a worried, and a bit of a pleaser all rolled into one. However this arrangement could go better then she originally anticipate.

Faking a cough she regained her captains attention.

"Nothing you majesty," Tegmire choked out kneeling before her while diverting his eyes from the princess lusty figure.

He, or anyone else, had never seen their princess in that attire before. Almost at thirteen she could rival their goddess Aphrodite. The black pants conforming to Minako's every curve hugging her shape in the way that men would drool or contest to do battle for. Her long golden hair pooled down her back touching near the end of her waist. With clear cerulean eyes that for the moment flared with anger at her mother. Yep, Princess Minako Taya was a sight to behold.

_'Things are going be rough as she becomes older. Maybe women guards would be better for the princess. However I am sure they would swoon just as much if not more. But on Venus no one really cares who your with as long as there is some form of love involved.,'_ He thought dejectedly.

Quickly becoming sick inside at how many would claimer for the princess's favor but if she returned it would be another story completely. One more unpredictable thing about Venusians: they either loved only one or loved many freely. It will be amusing to see which one the princess would become in the future. He truly hoped that she was a one lover kind of girl and her partner would be too.

Many times he and the princess had talked of vague topics from the weather to the other planets amongst the stars. Since her father's pasting she had come to rely on him a bit. While he himself had no designs on her personally he had heard of many in the kingdom that already did. Too many Venusians in history had or almost had, gone to war over sharing a lover or two. Another rule; do not evoke the jealous of a Venusian. You'd find yourself with more sorrow then most think possible.

Turning her attention back to her daughter Akiko steeled herself for an argument to ensue. "As I had told you a moment ago Minako, tomorrow is your thirteen year. In a week the Martian royal family will visit during at which time you shall meet your fiancé. During the course of this stay you two of you will be presented to the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom for approval of the match. At sixteen years, you both shall wed here on Venus. The joining of our two planets will become a time of celebration. After the wedding, the both of you shall go to the moon for a week then on to Mars." Queen Akiko replied coolly. She kept reminding herself that this was for the planets and Mina's own good. "After that you both shall spend six months here and six months on Mars unless some unforeseen circumstances should occur."

Minako stiffened at the chilled tone. The Queen had never in all her memories been so factual with a conversation towards her.

' _Why? I'm too young to think about marriage. Besides I want it to be for love not duty.'_

Clenching her fist she readied her words carefully. "Mother…" She faltered but tried again. She would not lose, she couldn't lose. "Mother, I want to share a mutual love with and for my partner. Not just some convenience, that I'm sure would be something to celebrate for the planets, but a true love. Can a Martian even feel love? All they do is fight. You said it yourself. They're a barbaric planet with a barbaric people living there. I want what you and father had shared while he was still with us." _'How did I end up in this?'_

Akiko considered Minako's words and the truth they held. Throughout Venus, the Queen and prince consort Alister had been the most beloved soulmates in ever sense of the word, but when he had passed away in the accident she mourned to the point of where she had wanted to die with him as well. The whole planet had mourned his passing but what Akiko felt then she could never articulate to another. That day she had felt him die. She could still remember the feel of the blade as it past through his heart. She had been there in spirit during his last moments. The knowledge that her daughter was still living and with her was the only thing that kept her from following after him that day.

The Martian people maybe rough around the edges but Minako would be better off with someone who could never return her affections then to lose that person in a tragedy. The heir was said to be a force of reckless intentions and cold nature but a kindness to others when needed. However much she wished her daughter's happiness she could not condemn her to a life if that loved one was lost. No, that would never happen if she could help it. "No."

That one word filled with the final note ending the conversation crushed Minako's hopes for reason. Holding back her tears consumed her as she held her head high, "Why Mother?"

Barely a whisper the plea had the queen irate. Akiko face contoured with rage at Minako's insolence but quickly schooled herself. Her daughter had no knowledge of the wars breaking out amongst the planets or of what it was to lose your other half. An alliance between Venus and Mars would settle many disputes that have been long standing between them.

Mars was in dire need of food supplies, which Venus held in abundance. While Venus had gold and silver in abundance they lacked iron to forge into weapons and armor that would serve well if the tension between planets increased more then what the current rate was.

The marriage had to proceed as planned.

"I will not have you question me or my will Minako. You will resign yourself to this marriage. You are as headstrong as it is. Do not embarrass me or this family. You are a shame as it is to this court and your father's memory." Akiko look over Minako to the captain still kneeling before her. "Captain Tegmire."

"Yes your highness?" He stood swiftly awaiting her orders.

"Escort my daughter to her chambers."

"At once my lady," He walked to her side grasping her arm lightly.

Throwing him off Minako took a determined step forward daring her mother to listen. Tegmire let her be but stayed by just in case he was needed to help.

"No Mother. We are not done here. Let me choose for myself. I know that I can find a good partner that you will approve of. Just let me try, I won't bring shame to this family."

"Enough Minako! You will never understand. You WILL be married to the Martian heir. This conversation is over!"

"So you say but what about what I want! Papa would have listened to me! Which is more then I can say for you!" Minako shouted back.

Quicker then Minako ever thought or had seen, her mother shot off the dais towards her. The slap didn't hurt as much as it was the one who struck her. Shock covered her face as tears sprang to her eyes. Even in her most outrageous of stunts her mother had never once struck her.

Reeling the force of it would of sent her to the floor however Captain Tegire had been close enough to catch her. He helped her stand as the queen resume her place by the throne. Minako jerked away from his protective embrace glaring up at him. Shaking off the other guard that surrounded her she pivoted and walked away towards the double doors. Stopping at the threshold she looked back at her mother's back nodded and left.

Akiko turned at the sound of the door closing proceeding to slump back in her throne. Had she done the right thing by not telling the truth? _'I hope someday you forgive me Minako. You are everything I could ever want in a daughter. Alister, please watch over our daughter and her future bride.'_

Realizing that at some point the members of court had disassembled with the room empty she surrendered to her tears.

~0~

The hinges were almost ripped from the door as Minako stormed into her room shrugging off her boots, throwing them one by one at her wall and flopping back on her gold silken bed fuming.

"I won't marry the Martian heir! They can't make me! She won't make me! I am a shame to the family? Papa wouldn't have done this. Why is she?" Shooting up she began pacing the room. Four times around the room and rational thoughts began to surface halting her steps.

"Wait a moment. If I am not here then I couldn't be married can I." A grin formed but slowly faded as she continued to think. "But where would I go? The Outer rim is way out considering the fact that it's banned. Mercury is forbidden unless you have a written permit. And the only way to get that would be Mother. Let me think. Mars… they find me and I would be sunk and as good as married. Plus I doubt that I could pass for a Martian. The Moon maybe? Yes that could work. It is too close to even be considered that I would go there," she nodded to herself grinning again.

Walking swiftly over to her closet she dropped to her knees in front of her chest she as she quickly considered what to bring. "My cloak is a must. What else? Tunics, pants, nothing fancy so as to stand out, money, and… oh yeah my dagger that father gave me two years ago as a birthday present."

It was a small golden dagger with an amethyst gem embedded within the hilt. At the bottom of the pummel her name had been neatly engraved with small letter that were easily miss and the insignia of Venus next to that. Light weight but wickedly sharp. The sheath was hand crafted leather carefully tool fitting the dagger snugly.

_"Here, Minako this is for you." Prince Alister handed his 11 year old daughter her first dagger as she sat on the floor of her room._

_"What is it Papa?" She had never seen something so beautiful. Her eyes roamed over it lovingly._

_"It will protect you when I or your chosen one can't be there." Alister patted her head laughing at the pout on her face._

_Carefully Minako took hold of the dagger. Unsheathed it and examined the blade. Alister watched his daughter in amusement. She had never expressed any interest in weapons but if he hadn't know better he would have said that she was ready for battle. Curious._

_"Thank you Papa. But you will always be here. And I want someone who will be my friend and partner. I can care for myself you know." Drawing her lips further into a pout line he could only laugh harder._

Smiling at the memory she pulled the articles out she wrapped them up tightly in one bundle except for the dagger. That she strapped to her waist under her tunic. In the second bundle she placed money, jewels, and a couple bottles of pomegranate oil. A rarity on other planets.

Placing them in her saddle bags she then shoved that under her bed. Her mother would be coming to say good night and it would be odd if she was not in attendance. But the last transport ship would leave at midnight and she would be on it. A soft knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Enter."

The door opened slightly as a head popped in. Minako smiled at who it was. "Seginus-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hime. I came as soon as I heard about what had happened with your mother. I was concerned with the news and rushed over as quickly as I could."

Minako waved her hand in dismissal at the boy's concern. At sixteen he tried to act the part of a grown man but he just made her laugh. While most Venusians' had blond hair with blue or green eyes, some even possessed molten silver, which were rare to behold but Seginus had always wanted to stand out from the rest and with his blue hair and chocolate eyes he had succeed.

"Oh and what did you hear?"

"That you are to marry in a few years, to a damn Martian no less. They are a barbaric race of people who couldn't love anyone. I've heard tell that the current heir thrives on destroying the lives of their people. The heir is second to Ares himself in war and blood lust."

Minako frowned. This was the person her mother wanted her to marry: a killer. This just gave her even more reason to leave her life behind. Only love would endure her to a person like that and the chances of her ever becoming keen on the Martian heir were…doubtful.

Suddenly she realized that Seginus was still talking.

"…what could any _Martian_ ," He spat the word, "know? You will be so miserable. Are you going to go through with it Minako-hime? If you don't I will do anything to help you." Seginus could hear the tense tone in his voice but he kept his face composed. He hoped she wouldn't accept the arrangement. He loved her with every fiber of his being; desiring to kiss her here and now swelled up with in him begging his restraint to take her now and damn the consequences of his decision later.

Mina chose her words carefully before answering silently cursing herself for letting her mind wander. "I don't see where I have a choice Seginus. I suppose within a week I will met my future intended." The lie slipped easily from her lips. He may have been her friend but she was certain telling him the truth would do her no good. If push come to shove Seginus would try to stop her at all costs if he knew what she planned. "I suppose maybe in the future we could be friends with each other."

"What if someone else stepped in as a replacement?"

The question caught her off guard and left her puzzled. "Seginus-san there is no one I know that I would want that way."

Taking another step forward he knelt in front of his Hime quickly taking her hand in his own. "Mina-hime I understand that but what if someone approached your mother and made an offer. Would you except?"

"They could make an offer but since there is no one on Venus that I love it would be pointless for anyone to do so. I will know my soul mate when I see them."

Her word grated on his nerves. "Hime-san the love of your life could be anywhere. How will you know if you never give anyone a chance?"

Mina frowned. This conversation was quickly becoming tiresome. He was also out of line, friend or not. "Seginus-san I understand what you are saying however my partner will see me for me."

"You're the princess. What more is there?"

His words seemed to make the room smaller with each breath he took choking off her freedom. This was one of the reasons she had to leave. She would not be a pawn in anyone's game. Her life was her own and she would determine the way her story wrote itself.

"There is a lot more to me then just a Princess! Anyone who can't see that isn't worth considering for a partner." She wanted him to leave. He needed to leave. She searched her brain for a reason and found one. "It's getting late Seginus. You should probably leave now as my Mother should be coming in soon to bid me good night along with the maids to turn down the bed." She hoped it came out as the suggestion that she wanted to convey and not the order she was desperate to give.

Anger coursed through his blood. Why couldn't she see him as her love? He would never let anything hurt her. If he had it his way he would shut out any hurt or pain that would come upon her. No one, not even the queen, would touch what is his. Someday Minako would be his at any cost whether she liked it or not.

"Very well Minako-hime. I bid you good night." Standing stiffly he silently left leaving Minako to her thoughts.

Staring at the door a deeper frown formed. Something had change about him in the past year. She didn't like the change. Before tonight she would of said that she enjoyed his company but now… There was a feeling that tingled along her skin in those last few moments with him. It scared her. It felt violent. Possessive. The distaste full emotions and words towards the Martians had shock her. They were so, so….

She knew there was a word to describe them but she couldn't form it in her mind. Barbaric though the Martian race may be but how could she decide that if she had never met them. She really hadn't ever met one. Maybe all the rumors were wrong…

Groaning at her thought she stood up then flopped belly down on her bed.

_'Great, I'm a hypocrite.'_

A soft knock sounded at the door. Minako looked up already aware of who it was. "Enter mother."

"I have come to say good night. I hope you sleep well. Don't forget you have weapons training tomorrow and in the morning your tutor wants to start you with lessons about Mars."

Minako nodded her head in compliance. She was going to miss her mother but it was better this way. She would no longer " _shame"_ her mother's throne or her father's memory.

Akiko silently watched her daughter sit on her bed. She expected the silence. It didn't mean that it did not bother her though. Before Alister died they had been close. She remembered fondly the times when all three of them would play games together. Alister's favorite had been Janken. The number of times Minako would challenge him.

Dragging herself out of her thought and distant gaze she had turned toward the window Akiko refocused on Minako. The girl hadn't moved nor made a sound since she walked in. It was this silent treatment that Minako would perform that reminded her that the princess was still a child. It also inflamed her temper. She lashed out.

"This marriage is for the good of everyone on this planet Minako! I know you're mad but trust me, losing someone you love is a harsh path to walk. Worst still when the person you lose is your true soul mate. As people from Venus we feel more Mina. Think of our goddess. We hurt more, love harder, and hate to lose to anyone that crosses our path, just like Aphrodite herself."

The lack of reaction exasperated Akiko. This was for Minako own good. She would not allow Minako to end her days as she would. "Minako! The Martian heir could never break your heart. Love is not an emotion they feel like we do so enough is enough! Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Akiko asked in irritation.

The cold tone chilled the air. Minako continued to sit there with out saying a word.

Seeing that she still was not ready to talk yet Akiko turned sharply stopping first at her daughter's vanity. Almost slamming them on the dresser she placed the Necklace of Eros and the Necklace of Aites. It was the gift exchanged between lovers depending on which kind you had. A thin golden ring with a silver dove seeming to fly over a ruby rose were engraved into the medal with a threaded gold chain looped through.

Those who wore the band swearing their love bound their souls together for eternity.

After setting them down Akiko bid Minako good night shutting the door as she left.

~0~

An hour and a half before midnight Minako ducked her head out of her door and checked the hall for any personnel. Looking back in her room Mina made sure that everything she needed was with her. The necklaces still laid on the vanity untouched. She would take nothing of her mother's. Seeing none of the guards she slipped out staying as close in the shadows. Suddenly a sound to her right stopped her. Ducking into the shadows Minako stayed hidden as the voices approached.

"Captain Tegmire!"

"Yes, private?"

"I wanted to ask you about the upcoming nuptials."

"What of it?"

"Is the princess really going to marry the Martian heir? That name strikes fear amongst many in the inner alliance."

' _Great my intended is cruel as well as being a Martian. What is mother thinking?'_ Minako thought as she stayed in hiding.

"The queen knows what she is doing and we as lowly soldiers should not question her wisdom." Under his breath he mumbled, "Though right now I wish I could."

"But Sir. What if the Martain harms our princess?"

Tegmire halted to stare at the private. The thought had passed through his own mind. "Then we'll give our lives to save her."

Mina watched as they continued forward passing by her hiding spot. When it seemed that the coast was clear she continued on her way. She slowly made her way out of the palace hiding whenever a noise caught her attention however luck was with her. When she reached the streets she ran for the shuttle port.

When she got there Minako checked if any Venusian guards would be there. No sense in escaping if she was going to be made to be right back where she had started. Pulling the hood tighter over her face Minako adjusted her bag strolling up to the pilot.

"Is this the shuttle to the Moon?" She asked tentatively.

He eyed her warily. He had flown a long time. It had become second nature to smell trouble when dealing with people. Something about this girl was just screaming trouble. "Yes. Five Fol and your name for the record books on passengers miss. "

Minako froze. ' _I didn't think about my name. Damn what should I do?'_ Fidgeting slightly she dug into her pocket and showed him a hundred Fol instead. "No name. No questions. You never saw me. Deal?"

"Agreed. Board please, Miss." He motioned her on glancing around quickly.

She passed him the Fol then found her seat and rested. "Finally I'm free."

Soon the engine of the shuttle started and departed for the moon leave Venus forever.

However the words Tegmire spoke stuck in her mind.


	2. Rei's Revolt

"Rei! Come in child! Come in."

Staying in place, she appeared not to have heard him as her gaze swept the entire room. A look of disdain curled her lips as a sneer formed.

King Dabih of Mars gripped the arms of his throne as he studied his daughter from across the hall. Only thirteen years winters and already she was a force to reckon with. The stubborn child had not even made even one moved towards the throne at all. Tightening his grip even more he cursed her under his breath. Her will was maddening. How was he supposed to control her if she didn't listen to the simplest of command? He swore he would bring her under his thumb if it was the last thing he did. Chosen be damned. He'd kill the girl before she could ruin him.

Once more he called, "Rei! I don't like to repeat myself. Approach the throne!"

Rei stayed where she was at the entrance of the audience hall. Mentally she sighed. After the last time they had spoke she had hoped that, that one had been the last.

"Do you want something _father_?" The statement sent sharp chills in the air.

Azusa hid his smile behind his hand at her mock use of the word father before glancing over at the other four warlords of Mars. Azul, Cobres, Taza, and Zilair were all preparing for skirmish they anticipated following the announcement Dabih planned to share with the rest of the court. It was a well-known fact that the princess of Mars played puppet for none. Many agreed that she was well deserving the name "Goddess of War" which the weapons master Vargus had bestowed upon her two years ago. Azusa himself had been her mentor for the past two years since Vargus left and he couldn't agree more with the assessment. Being the oldest, nothing about this girl surprised him much anymore. Soon she could, probably would, surpass him in skill. Many people present believed that her wild nature was the reason for the king recent decision in regards to her upcoming marriage.

Rei glanced briefly around the hall at all in attendance. Curiously she noted the extra guards present. Usually there was only three attending, which was not including the warlords. She knew that something was up when she had received the summons she just wasn't sure just what it was... yet. Her pathetic excuse for a father would spill his new political scheme that had her involved one way or another. Why could he not care so much about being the best and just care for her? She would just refuse him and his stupid ideas again and go back to being ignored. It was no big deal. It...really...didn't matter...

"I can listen just fine from here father."

"Rei, my child, please let us not have the dance of wills. Listen and listen well daughter. Tomorrow we are leaving for Venus. You _WILL_ accompany me." His tone left no room for argument but whether they were received well or ill he floundered to guess. His emotionless daughter stood there giving off no sign of caring… yet. It truly enraged him that she could be so indifferent. He was sure his next statement would shake some response out of her. It had to. "After we have landed your engagement to the Venusian heir will be announced."

A few placed their hands on the hilts of their swords.

Waiting.

Azusa held back a laugh. So many grown men, acting as fools because of a child. "Rei come out of the corridor and into the hall so we can speak with you properly," Azusa beckoned.

Rei glanced at him once then stepped forward. Each step echoed in the hall as her leather boots hit the floor. Azusa left his post coming to stand behind the princess. He saw the looks and mumbled voices but it would never shame him. His allegiance would be Rei's forever.

"I see that you have formed a bond with Azusa, Rei," Dabih sneered.

Cobres had been a close friend of Rei's for a few years spoke hastily after the king had finish his imprudent remark. The slight to Rei would have been over looked, even encouraged by some however the slight to Azusa was shameful. Azusa controlled eighty percent of the armies on Mars, sixty percent of the crops and the iron mines were firmly within his territory. Sweat breaking across his brow as he hoped to repair a little bit of the damage Dabih could have cause with such a careless remark. There were times, he wondered if the king had a death wish.

"Rei-hime you know of the planetary wars breaking out everywhere?" Rei nodded slightly so he continued trying to gain confidence in each word. "This, alliance would do both planets some good. We can supply Venus with metals that they lack and in return, trade for some much needed food that will come in. The people will be fed and more will live instead of die."

He took a hesitant breath then said. "All of us here have agreed that this marriage should proceed."

"Cobres you should know that Rei would never agree to the marriage. Just gag her and take her by force to the engagement." Azul sneered openly admiring her firm figure up and down. Azul wanted to drool. Formidable or not, seeing the princess standing there in her blood red tunic with black pants that clung to her still developing curves and boots, he could envision her beneath him writhing with pleasure begging him to continue pleasuring her as he peeled away each strip of cloth off her body. When she was completely naked then Rei would beg him to thrust harder into her wet moist core.

Azusa watched Azul in disgust. It was a known fact throughout the Martian court that Azul wanted Rei for himself as his wife. While that card would in fact help Dabih and his popularity with Azul's people in the north, an agreement and alliance with Venus would prove more, how to say, fruitful with the entire planet.

Azusa shook his head. He would never allow Azul to lay a hand on Rei. His promise to Ares.

Rei stood there hearing the approving mummers echoing around the room sealing the chance of a peaceful way out, maybe. Drawing her hand to her waist Rei felt the comfort with the cool metal of her dagger. "What if I refuse father?"

The king blinked then blinked again. The cold tone dared him to bend her will to his. Was this raven haired beauty truly his daughter? She looked more like her mother in so many ways. Even her talents were a gift from Ares himself. Dabih shook his head. His voice dropped to growl, "I will force you Rei."

Her eyebrows drew together in a frown as she tilted her head to the side. "Last time I saw you was a year ago I believe and under an entirely different story. Let's see what had you said?" She tapped her lips in mock consideration. When she spoke ice fell from every word. "'Your mother's image disgusts me child. You are not welcome in my sight or kingdom. Leave Rei and never return.' Those were your exact words I believe. Were they not?"

Dabih clutched the arms of his throne. He had forgotten that. It had not been done publicly but mentioning it now could cause problems with his warlords if they choose to believe her. While he had no love for his wife or daughter he couldn't lose. She was his only tie to the throne. Without her he would be just one more person in the streets. _'I have to bring this around to my advantage.'_

Azusa gazed questioning at Rei to Dabih then back to Rei again. She was not known as a liar. It was one of his favorite things about the girl.

Taza and Cobres also stared questioning at the king.

"Rei is what you just said true?" Taza asked.

"I'll leave it to your imagination Taza. Although why I would make something like that up it beyond me. I will not, however marry the Venusian heir."

"SILENCE!" Dabih stood up as his face flamed in embarrassment. "Rei, we will talk more on the way there! Captain Thunban. Take Rei to her room in the palace and make sure she stays there!" Dabih snapped. This was not the way he wanted things to go. He could see Azusa looking at him with suspicion etched in his face.

"Sire, doesn't she live outside the city next to the temple?" Thunban asked, as he leered opening at the princess.

Azul glared hard at the young captain but held back. Now wasn't the time.

"Am I not king?! This conversation is over. Now captain, take my daughter away." He barked.

The young captain bowed then stepped up quickly grasping Rei's arm smirking smugly for being able to touch the raven goddess.

"Yes sir." Lowering his voice to a whisper he breathed, "And we'll have so much fun in there too princess."

No one saw it happen. But the blood churl scream reverberated off the walls. Rei's dagger was embedded in the captain's forearm. Blood dripped off the blade as Rei twisted it slightly more to incur more pain to the foolish man. Twisting again Thuban sank to his knees screaming in agony. One more twist brought another scream ripped from his throat. Mouths dropped to the floor but each man stood still hoping not to antagonize the Goddess of War further.

"Let me make something clear father. I will not be a tool to be used by the likes of you, you arrogant ass." At every word she twisted the dagger a little more than yanked it out. "I doubt he will ever use that sword arm again," The Princess of Mars growled.

Thuban crashed the rest of the way to the ground screaming as the blood continued to flow. But when everyone recovered from their shock Rei was gone.

Dabih stood up shouting. "Rei?! Rei, where are you?! Find her! Find my daughter now! Go!"

Soon the hall was empty. Zilair had stopped to help the young captain before they too were gone. Frustrated he sat back in his throne feeling the cool steel beneath him.

"I'll make you pay Rei. I swear it. I swear on Ares I will"

A soldier rush in panicked. "Sire the palace is ablaze! We don't know how or where it started. Plus, we can't find the princess anywhere. What are your orders?"

"Having a problem Dabih?"

His head shot up he knew that voice. Ares help him from that witch.

~0~

Rei ran down the corridor towards the back of the palace where her horse Dias stood waiting. _'Strange that I knew something bad was going happen. I suppose it was a good thing that I had my things ready. How did that tapestry set on fire? I hope I didn't do that. Great now I've done it. But I won't marry. I've seen what a bad marriage is and I won't be the same as her…'_ Her thoughts were cut off as she ran into someone.

"Ow!" Rei fell backward hard. Whoever she just ran into was build like a rock.

"Are you alright child?" A slender hand reached out to help her up.

Rei looked at the hand then at the person. The woman was slender but looked timeless. She wore the robes of a priestess. Her face was kind but age had worn its way around her emerald eyes. The eyes twinkled with mirth but the mouth stayed set. "Don't worry it's a hand not a knife. I won't call the guards." Seeing Rei would not accept her help she withdrew her hand and motioned her to stand.

Rei raised herself to her full height glaring at the woman with questions in her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Lady Hesperia. And you are the Lady Rei Ashelia Princess of Mars. You are also quite the pyro to it seems."

Her gaze was set behind Rei as the smoke choked the halls.

Rei flushed angrily. "I didn't set it on fire. I don't even know how that happened."

Hesperia held back her mirth. The child was certainty her mother's daughter it seemed. It was a shame that she had had such little care in her life. Plus the only one that wanted to show her a little compassion could not because of position. That stubborn streak was very noticeable as well. Unlike her mother though, Rei had the short hair of most Martian girls. Close to the neck and in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging loose to curve her face.

"I'm leaving now or do you have something else to say?" Rei tossed the challenge out hoping for a fight.

Hesperia considered a moment then shook her head. Rei turned and continued running towards the back of the palace. When she was out of earshot Hesperia murmured, "I promise. You will be safe Rei. When you return home you shall be safe."

~0~

"Hesperia. Why are you here? Now is not a good time honored priestess." Dabih gestured with a wave of his hand. He hoped that she would understand his hint and leave.

The palace was still on fire but most of the damage was minor and being brought under control. Rei was still missing and goddess only knew when they would find her.

"I have come to collect on the boon I granted you twenty years ago. Although I believe I am starting to regret it more by the day, Play King."

Dabih choked back his choler. _'Play King?! Calm down. It would not be wise to incur her wrath or that of Ares. I just need to give her what she wants and wash my hands of her.'_ "Whatever you desire in the name of Ares is yours Hesperia." Dabih spoke in his most charming tone.

"Your daughter," she stated calmly.

"Rei?!" Surely his ears had misheard. "Come now Hesperia, what do you want?" He mocked. Rei as payment must have been a joke. She was just a worthless chess piece. "Anything at all in my kingdom, it's yours. Speak up I have other matters to attend to."

"I did say what I require Play King. Your daughter is now in the service of the temple. And since I know you so well in the future you will: First, never interfere with her life again. Second, when her destiny calls you will let her go with no chains attached. Third, when Rei asks for a boon or any favor of any kind you will never collect on it and give your _whole_ support to help her."

Dabih froze. The thought of his daughter asking for anything was absurd. Simply because she never had since the time she was born. Owning someone a debt for anything was risky business on Mars for you never knew what could happen down the line. When someone came to collect on a debt owned the person was honor bound to repay no matter what it was or their life could be forfeit as consequence. He swallowed once before asking, "What if I refuse? Three stipulations along with my daughter. That is a high price to pay Hesperia."

"Oh, I am sure Ares will deal with that." Hesperia watched him pale. It was hard not to smile at the pathetic sight. It was about time something shook this faithless man up. "Besides that is a minor price compared to what you have done with the asked favor." She replied indifferently while shrugging her shoulders.

Dabih paled more. "Y… You are aware of the fact that she is no longer here right?"

"Of course Play King. The fire hides nothing from me. I assume that it will be the same as with Rei. Am I right?"

Dabih swallowed. ' _I was a fool. She's known everything that has happened. No wonder she is taking Rei away. She would be the perfect selection for the next high priestess.'_

"I will be here the day she is returned. Until then." Hesperia turned and began to walk away when Dabih call out.

"Wait, Hesperia. Why her?! This planet has a need for her."

"She has her mother's talents Dabih. Did you really think that you could hide her from the fire and what it reveals unto me? She is meant to be Ares' Avatar."

"What of the marriage? What should I tell the Venusian queen? Where is Rei? Will you tell me?"

She had had enough of him. Always begging for others to give him answers while he never did anything to try and succeed on his own. He had destroyed Risa life and now he was trying to control Rei. No one would forgive him should they ever learn the truth of Rei's life. Not even a Martian.

"Really Dabih, do you truly wish to be in my debt again? Considering what you did with the last one I would think you would be more careful. As far as the marriage to Princess Minako you shall simply tell the truth. Rei has run away and set fire to the place. Not to hard I would think. Besides I think that your little embarrassment before the Venusian Queen will remind you to have more humility towards human life here after. Don't you think? Good day Play King." Hesperia turned to leave when Dabih voice stopped her once more.

"Risa was a tool. You knew that."

His words stop her cold. The man truly was a fool. Being a priestess prevented her from any action she wished she could bestow. However his killer would have less restraint, no matter that it would be an accident.

"She may have been a tool for you but to me and Ares she was a dear sister and beloved priestess. You had been warned back then of what malice treatment would do to you in the future. Ares's Assassin will come for you." Hesperia bowed and left.

Dabih slumped back in his throne. Without Rei as a chess piece trade would be tougher. Food was becoming short in many areas. Ares had withheld the crops that should of being in abundance for the past three summers. His beautiful world was turning into a sandbox.

Jupiter's rulers had become short tempered as of late. Some inner planet struggle for power over the throne. And Mercury, well no one would dare go there without an extremely good reason or they had a death wish to be blown away. The outer rim planets had some kind of barrier set up because some person on Saturn was able to destroy a whole planet. The moon kingdom was doing everything in its power to keep the peace up between the eight planets but the newly populated Earth were stirring things up.

"What are your plans Play King?"

Dabih looked up to see Azusa still there.

He had not left when everyone else went searching for Rei. He had planned to stay and speak with the king but that was no longer necessary. Hesperia had taken care of Rei, so she was no longer their worry.

Dabih considered the question. Azusa was the oldest and held on to the old ways of tradition towards the temples. Truth he feared Azusa more than any man. The man had power over the other warlords that he did not. "I have no choice. After we find Rei she will be turned over to the temple. I am sure you've been there the whole time as well so I have no possible escape. It will be done according to her will."

"As you wish, Play King." Azusa bowed turned on his heels to find the princess.

~0~

Cobres stood outside the throne room waiting for Azusa.

Azusa came out walking past when Cobres voice stopped him. "This is for the best right?"

Turning Azusa looked the younger man up and down. "You're her friend right. What do you think?"

"Yes, but could Hesperia have helped her escape? Should we ask?"

"No. Leave things as they are. Besides _**Lady,**_ " Azusa stressed the word. "Hesperia would not be of help to us even if she did help Rei."

"Why?"

"She has no love for Dabih."

"What about you? Why do you go so far to protect her Azusa? She is the god of war herself. Everyone fears her." Cobres voice dropped to a whisper in shame. "Even I, her friend, fear her."

"Do you truly believe she has "friends" Cobres?"

Cobres shook his head. "No, I know she doesn't but still… Why do you protect her?"

Azusa spoke swiftly then strolled away leaving the younger man confused.

_To save what I couldn't before._

~0~

Rei rode Dais to the small town of Thoraxs. It was a small town about 10 miles outside the city of Hino where the palace was. She found the shuttle transport while trying to think of a way to get her horse home. She probably should have taken a spare instead.

"Sir is there a way to get my friend's horse home?" Rei asked.

"Are you Akima, miss?" The shuttle pilot asked her.

Surprise flashed across her face. The night before when she had received the summons to the palace Rei had decided on a new name that she would use if the dreams she had were correct.

The pilot seeing her surprise clarified. "Um… Lady Hesperia said you would be coming. Everything is taken care of. Please board, miss."

Rei thank him and boarded. She sank in the chair buckled and hung her head in her hands. _'Why did that lady help me? I've never met her. Is this what they call…kindness? I…I don't understand. How did she know who I was? Sleep. I just need some sleep.'_

The shuttle set off for the moon.


	3. Friend or Annoyance

"Miss?"

"Miss?"

"What?" Her eyes shot open and before the man could move back her head connected with the underside of his chin.

The man staggered back a step as Minako was once again in her seat.

"Madam. The shuttle has landed. If you," a small groan came from his lips as he rubbed his jaw, "if you would be so kind as to exit up front, we thank you for flying with us."

She watched as he walked away before looking out the window.

A smile spread across her face. In the distance she could see the Moon palace.

~0~

Walking through the city of Sel Minako couldn't help but enjoying the energy and life that bustled about her. It reminded her so much of home but in a different way. Venders shouting their wares. Lunarian women purchasing goods. Children running through the streets. It was so freeing. Rarely had she had the chance to feel this free at home.

 _'Home, ack don't even think about that Minako._ ' She scolded herself, shaking her head. _'Come on. If I had stayed there they would've had me in a wedding dress ready to say I do… Ow!'_

Minako was jolted from her thoughts as someone from behind her knocked her off balance as they moved past causing her to hit the ground. She jerked her head up in time to shout out, "Hey, watch where you're going jerk!"

The stranger twirled around faster then Minako would've thought possible of any humanoid. Minako's breath caught in her throat. She was sure the entire Moon could hear her heart pound against her chest. Emerald eyes narrowed as a frown painted the face of the angel above her. Pale, smooth clear skin, slender frame with raven hair short at her neck but seemed sexy as hell.

_'What a goddess. I wonder who she is? Should I ask?_

"Are you done staring at me yet? I didn't stop because I wanted to you know." A cold but rich voice spat.

 _'Huh?'_ She barely shook off the spell this stranger cast over her heart."Oh sorry! Um, could you help me up by any chance?"

~0~

Rei was tired. Her eyes hurt from the stupid color contacts. She had acted impulsively and ran away from home. She just wanted to get away from the crowded streets and nosy people. She hadn't been looking or paying attention till a voice stopped her. Rei turned around with the intention of telling whoever it was to rot in Hades but the words got stuck in her throat a she gazed down at a golden hair girl.

 _'She's beautiful. Like a siren or a goddess. I hope I haven't hurt her. Why is she staring? Do I have something on my face?'_ Tired of the silence she snapped out, "Are you done staring at me yet? I didn't stop because I wanted to stand around you know."

After the words left her lips Rei wined inwardly. _'That was much harsher then I meant.'_ She knew she was socially awkward. She hated it but right now she just wanted this day to be over.

"Oh, sorry! Um, could you help me up by any chance?" The goddess asked, smiling shyly at being caught staring.

As Rei extended her hand and Minako took it she couldn't help notice how soft and warm she was. A gentleness could be felt, no that wasn't the right word. Rei couldn't explain it but the other girl was just warm. Like a welcoming fire you wanted to curl up in front of. As soon as the girl was standing upright she quickly released her hand then backed up a step. It was such a welcoming feeling. She wanted to feel it again. That meant getting closer to the girl. Torn she didn't want to leave but staying wasn't a option either. She had to find a place to stay. A job. Somewhere where she could just, live. Just once she wanted to feel safe.

Taking a step back she quickly turned a fled. It wouldn't matter anyway. She'd never see the girl again. The Moon was a huge place after all.

Once Minako was on her feet she bent down to dusted herself off but when she stole a glance up the raven haired girl she was gone. "Where did she go? I wanted to ask her name," Minako pouted.

She twisted around searching for any sign of the other girl. In every direction she could only see the crowds of commoners and soldiers proceeding on with their daily lives. Sighing she picked up her bag and continued to the tavern close by.

_'Let's see. I need to find a place to stay .I wonder if I should visit Serenity? She'd let me stay. Probably move everything out of her closet so I would have my own little room… Oh, wait if I did go they'd have to tell Mother. Well, I'll figure something out. I got here didn't I? In the name of Venus I will succeed!'_

An hour later dust flew as she plopped down in the dirt frustrated. Glowering at the map she held in her hand she wondered why is was so difficult to get decent directions. The men had just stared at her before laughing so hard they fell over. Any woman started saying how sad it was that one so young would have to turn to such a trade. Thinking of the children she passed in the street made her fist clench. That little boy, oh was she going to give him something to remember her by after the kick he gave her, if she ever found him again.

Letting out a sigh she let her head fall into her hands. Nothing was going the way she planned. It should have been easy. Get off the shuttle. Find the tavern. Get a job. Find a place. Things on Venus were easy to find. The people friendly...maybe too friendly at times. Letting out another long suffering sigh she lifted her head to the stars.

"Maybe I just need to work a little harder."

"Working hard is all good little girl but you need to have a goal worth working towards."

Startled, Minako quickly scrambled to her feet. The old man laid his hand behind his head letting out a laugh.

"Sorry girl. I couldn't help but over hear you. Didn't mean to scare you. Ya lost?"

"No!" She shouted then blushed at her outburst. "Well yes. I'm trying to find a tavern. I'm looking for work and a place to stay. I heard that taverns were a great spot for information."

"Work ya? Let me see girl. Let me think." The old man snapped his fingers startling the girl. "Go to the south part of town girl. Look for...um what was that name?"

The old man started mumbling to himself before walking off. Minako stood there torn between horrified and laughter. He had just walked off while talking to her. It was the strangest thing she had ever seen anyone do.

Another hour of walking and finally she and found the tavern she was searching for. Taking a deep breath Minako shoved through the doors. It was like the taverns they had on Venus. A bit of smoke, mugs clanking and the men hooting at the women walking by as they sat, drank, ate then drank some more. Looking around she tried to spot anyone that looked like the owner. A few people she had past commented that the place was run by a woman but seeing no one like that she figure it was just a misunderstanding.

"Excuse me sir who's the owner here?" She asked the man closest to her seated at the table.

The man she addressed turned at her voice smiling at her. "Ya, looking for something baby?"

 _'Baby?! Ack, No!'_ "Sorry no. Wrong person. My friend must not be here yet. Pardon me." She flashed a quick smile trying to side step away but the man was quicker.

Giving her a toothy grin the man ran his fingers slowly up her arm to her shoulder then dropped down her collar bone almost grazing Minako's left breast then slowly back up to her shoulder where he let his hand rest. The attention shocked her as her eyes got wider with every stroke that his bold, dirty fingers took against her smooth skin. Disgusted also fit that feeling as well. Minako took a step back but he followed tightening his clasp against her.

"Please let go."

"I don't think so sweet cheeks."

Minako lashed out slapping him across the face. Surprised he released her stumbling back a step in surprise. Quickly Minako ducked, stepped around him fleeing for the door. Realizing his prize was leaving he shot out his hand grabbing her roughly by the cloak yanking her back. Catching her fists he walked her three steps back slamming her into the wall. Using the wall as a anchor Minako pushed back however he slammed her against the wall again even harder then the last time making her teeth sink into her tongue.

"Listen brat. You and me are gonna leave and if you're good I'll give ya a little treat. Got it?"

Minako paled. Princess she was but pigs she knew. "No! Let go you bastard!" She shoved harder against him except he just laughed. It was like pushing against an iron wall.

"I don't like it rough kid. Now shut up." Taking a step back, enough to raise his hand he ruthlessly back handing her across the face.

"Hey, Striker! Play with the toy outside, ok." Another man from the other side of the tavern hooted. "If Alshaim sees you she'll have you arrested for 'disgraceful conduct of the Lunar Patrol'" The man called imitating a woman's voice at that last bit.

"Thanks Valmont. I… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"

"Let-Her-Go." Short cold words accompanied an equally cold, sharp dagger at his jugular.

Minako blink twice and then once more for good measure. It was the girl she met in the street. Why had she helped? Not that Minako was complaining but the girl had left so quickly early that Minako had wonder a bit if she scared her away.

The hands that held her captive vanished. Realizing that she had been set free she scurried behind her savior. As soon as she was out of reach the other girl slammed him into the wall keeping her dagger level with his jugular.

Rei tightened her grasp on the dagger, she could feel the fear roll off him in waves. This is what she hated about those who sought to use power but lacked the courage when coming against another who had the same power. This man was just a bully. None of the other customers moved to help the man Valmont had called Striker. They were all cowards.

Striker shuttered at her eyes. He had been a soldier all his life however these were the eyes or a protector. In his mind he cursed the stranger for robbing him of his reward. He worked hard and show be able to take whatever he pleased. Right now that blonde girl please him. Turning his head his eyes pleading with the other in the room for help. Just for one person to help him.

None of the men in there looked at him. Rage shot through his blood. Two wisps of little girls were making a fool of him.

"Okay girl, let me up and I'll show some mercy toward you. If you say please." If possible the dagger came even closer to his throat but his skin was never pricked. A testament to how much control the girl had who wielded the blade had.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A new voice spoke out as a new person entered the room.

A plump woman glared at the three then scanned the remainder of the area. She crossed her arms, her glare at the commotion turning into a thoughtful one. Rei watched as the woman took note of who was in the room before her gaze settled on them. Minako stayed quietly behind Rei. It was funny but if she reached out she knew she could touch the black beauty in front of her.

"Ok. Since no one is going to answer me, out. Except the two girls."

The woman's voice brought the two girls away from their musing as loud protest, curses, and calls for another drink echoed across the room.

"Come on Alshaim. We were all just having fun. Right boys," Valmont slurred. The innocent look he tried to send the woman made him seem like a pervert instead.

Alshaim frowned walking towards Rei and Minako. Stopping in front of them it was obvious that the dark haired girl was a Martian but the she never, not once had heard of a Martian having green eyes. Asking was not a option either. It was almost a universal rule to never provoke one of them. Judging by the situation she walked in on these men had provoke the girl by bothering what was hers. That possessive gleam they were known for when someone threaten one of their own, whether she knew it or not, was there.

Switching her attention to the other girl it was obvious that the dark one was protecting a treasure. The blonde's coloring appeared Lunarian however she would bet her tavern the smaller girl was a Venusian instead. They made a cute couple too, in her opinion any way. When she noticed the slight paling of the Venusian's visage she quickly realized what had almost happened in her establishment.

Frowning slightly she replied to Valmont. "So if I ask them they will agree? I doubt that. Leave now or I will personally speak to Lord Artemis about your behavior as of late."

Another man stood on wobbly legs, completely drunk off his ass. "Yooth not doooo thaath."

Striker getting more nervous, since Rei never moved or lowered her dagger, shouted, "Leave it alone rooky. Alshaim, we'll leave. Just call this bitch off!"

Leveling her stare she locked eyes with the Martian. A battle of wills ensued. Rei tightened her grip on the blade. Alshaim frowned at the action before looking at the blond next to her hoping that she would reign in her friend. Rei continued to watch the older woman. She was thankful that she stepped in but that didn't mean she didn't want to gut the creep. She had walked in to collect some information on any available job in the area and saw the man strike the girl. Rage flared and before she could stop herself Rei's feet quickened over to aid the blond.

Minako sensing that someone had to give gently laid her hand on the raven's shoulder. Trying to tell her that it was alright. Rei finally relented after she saw understanding in the older woman's blue gaze. She wasn't going to let these pigs hurt them. Lowering her dagger slowly she stepped away even though her Martian pride begged for her to finish him.

The patrons filed out of the door with Striker jerking away from Rei only to stop, muttered something in Rei's ear then quickly walk away. Minako watched as the other girl's eyes narrow and lips pulse together then that glare was directed at her.

Inwardly she cringed. "T-T-Thank you for-"

"Are you stupid? Or did you want to be hit?" Rei cut her off abruptly.

Minako bristled. "What?!"

"Well you must, seeing as how you just stood there. Did you even think to move or hit that bastard back? Kami just wear a sign that says hit me!" Rei sneered.

"No! I don't like being hit any more then you do, I'm sure. Him," She pointed behind Rei at the swing doors. "Trying to bed me is what started this you rude, arrogant, barbaric jerk with no manners to speak of!" Minako shouted back. She would not let this girl win. Although she did have a point. But did she have to be so abrasive?

Rei opened her mouth to replied, anything would of work only she closed it. It was a mistake. She had no reason to worry about this girl. She didn't know her. She shouldn't worry about her… But she did want to know her. The need to know her, all about her was burning through Rei's skin coursing throughout her blood till her ears were ringing. Now she had really done it. First time she walked away embarrassed at the feelings the golden goddess had invoked and now she insults the blonde. Without a word she reached down from where she dropped her rucksack. Straightening Rei turned on her heels and left leaving Minako to wonder what just happened.

 _'She left. That antisocial girl left me again. Maybe yelling back at her wasn't such a great move but damn it she left again without telling me her name.'_ Minako slapped her head in exasperation.

"Well she is a girl of few words, don't you think? By the by, you are…?"

Minako's attention turned back to the woman that was standing next to her. Yanking her thoughts from those emerald pools that she could drown forever in if given half a chance or a lifetime or two. "It's Mina. Just Mina. I was looking for the owner when this misunderstanding happened."

Alshaim appraised Minako up and down. _'This girl is too polite. Short and to the point but polite. I wonder what she is hiding._ ' "Well I am the owner of this tavern. Name's Alshaim. What da ya want with me?"

Minako swallowed audibly before answering. "I am looking for work and a place to stay. Some friends had mentioned that if there was anything around that you would know. Well, not you personally, just that the owner would."

Alshaim considered a moment nodding. She like the two girls. Forward and out there. There was something special about the two that reminded her of the princess. On a good note though, they didn't seem like an airhead. "I can ask around about a job. As far as a place to live," she pondered a second more. "Yes, that tiny house near the edge of town. You and your friend can stay there."

Confusion washed over Minako. "My friend?"

One, she had never really had a friend apart from Seginus but after that last conversation with him she wasn't so sure she wanted to keep it that way. Two, she hadn't called someone a friend, had she? Not that having a friend here wouldn't be nice, it's just there was no one here. The children at the palace had always stared at her in awe. Their parents bowed to her as she walked by. Duty. It was the one word she hated above all and feared as well.

"Yeah that girl who was here a moment ago. You're friends right?" Alshaim asked, slightly confused. It seemed like the most obvious thing on the Moon that they were friends.

Mina wanted to sigh in frustration. _'More like a rude barbarian. She never told me her name. And she wanted to know if I like being hit. That jerk! Ok I didn't ask but she left before I could. I never even asked for her help in the first place. Who am I kidding; I really hope to see her again._ ' "Actually we just met. Nothing more."

"Oh, well come by tomorrow and maybe I'll have something for you."

"Thank you." Picking up her bag she headed for the door.

"Oh two more things, 'just Mina'."

Minako turned, unexpectedly flushing at Alshaim stressing her name.

Alshaim smirked. "You and that girl could be great friends in the future. I suggest you find her after you leave here. Second, the house is in the western part of town. Look for the forest. It's near there."

Minako nodded her head in thanks and left.

~0~

She whistled happily down the road. Freedom had never felt so good. No tutors, princess lessons, and no stupid Martian heir who wouldn't know romance if it hit them with a Morning Star. Ok that wasn't quite fair. She mused. Martians could not be that dense. _'Wait I don't want to marry the Martian and oh… What's going on over there?'_

Seeing a crowd gathering over by one of the food stand Minako kept walking tell she heard the words being shouted.

"Thief! Thief! I won't let you swindle me!"

Hurrying over she squeezed through the gawking gathering to see the raven haired girl. Her face was set cold and with her lips pursed she, at least to Mina, looked kissable. Her guess was that the girl had been trying to buy food and maybe the Fol was off a bit. Once she got closer however what the merchant held in his hand was shocking. It was iron. Pure iron.

"Guards! Quick someone summon the Lunar guards! I don't want this thief getting away." The man yelled at the crowd looking all important.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Minako yelled running up to the two combatants.

She had seen the dagger the other girl had slowly started to withdraw. Before the girl did something that she couldn't get out of she made her way to help her out. Both parties turned at the sound of her voice. The man still looked like an ass as he continuously puffed his chest out more so as to seem was something familiar about that pompous ass that Minako just couldn't put her finger on.

 _'He reminds me of a puffed up peacock.'_ Minako giggled at the thought. "Hey everyone this girl is only trying to buy what? Twenty Fol of food and he is calling her a thief because she is using a piece of iron as money." Minako's smiled for the whole crowd to see.

Mummers of disapproval ran to every side of the crowd. If possible the man puffed out his chest more at the attention. Hearing of the ruckus one of the lunar guards had come over to investigate except hearing the words exchange he opted to watch what would unfold next. Truth be told the man looked familiar to him, so did the blonde but he knew it wasn't from any wanted posters.

Rei was flabbergasted, maybe stunned was the better term, to see this goddess for the third time today. Why she would come and help her was beyond Rei's comprehension. Being rude in the alley by not staying and talking to the girl; then insulting her at the tavern, plus walking away again with out speaking a word. Her mother had raised her better than that, Azusa too. She hadn't known what to do. She never felt this strongly about anything since her mother had past away. And now this wisp of a girl was stopping some jerk from having her arrested.

How the hell had this happened?

The peacock man looked between the two girls. There was a spark of something there. Like they were each a different side of the same coin and together they made it whole. The tension and body language was so tangible he could of cut it with a knife if he had one lying around. Breaking into a sweat his eyes locked with the blonde's. Those blue eyes clearly said: _'Stop lying or you'll pay dearly.'_

He shuddered, swallowing nervously, "The grade of the stone is horrible. S-See for yourself."

Never stopping her smile Minako took the piece of iron in her hand pretending to consider it. Any honest merchant would've known that even the worst quality of iron could be sold at 100 fol. After pretending careful consideration a frown cross her features and Rei couldn't help but desperately wish she would smile again. No, if she was honest she wanted that smile directed at her. It didn't make sense.

"There is nothing wrong with this. It could easily be sold for 50 thousand Fol." Minako's gaze narrowed more in consideration. "Now I remember you! You were that man who tried to cheat Princess Serenity a year ago with those fake gold rings!"

That was it! Now the guard remembered. He had been on duty that day but he didn't remember this girl. They had been searching for this man for awhile now. Stepping up quickly he addressed the trio while placing a hand on the merchant's shoulder. "I over heard everything. Sir you are under arrest for crimes against the Lunar Crown. Stealing, lying, kidnapping of children just to name some of your smaller dabbling. Will you come along peacefully?"

Mr. Peacock nodded in acceptance. How badly had he screwed this up? He knew he should have listened to his mother when she told him to go into the army.

Some more of the patrol had come to help escort the man away. The one who had listened to the exchange earlier approached the girls. Many of the crowds' people were congratulating the two for catching the man.

"Madams take what you need as thanks for your help."

Rei looked skeptic but Minako just shook her head. "Thank you sir but we're fine. We will be going home now. If you will excuse us."

Bowing slightly she grabbed Rei's hand and began walking south. Once they were away from prying eyes of the crowd Rei keeping a firm hold tugged back a bit grabbing Minako's attention.

"Why did you help me?" Rei had been silent during the ordeal and now voiced her thoughts. "I don't know you. Why bother to help someone you don't know?"

Minako dropped her hand to consider the question. "Do you really need a reason to help someone in trouble? Besides you did help me. Didn't you? I could ask you the same."

Turning around to face her Minako sighed. But both girl were instantly caught up with the others beauty once again. Taking in the height different Minako was about three inches shorter. The pout on her face for some reason delighted Rei. Somehow she knew there was something she won.

"Again you're staring girl," Rei chide gently.

Minako flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. Hey, I wanted to ask you earlier but... what's your name?"

"It's Akima." Rei squirmed slightly. She hated lying but she would be damned and stabbed if she went back to Mars. "You blondie?"

"It's Mina not blondie! Arrogant jerk!"

Those green eyes lit in, what Minako thought was, amusement. Guarded, stern, however there was a fire in those jade pools that could consume her if she let it. Kami, did she want to drown in those orbs.

Rei bit back a laugh at the girl's expression. Mina had spirit. "Sorry for earlier at the tavern and back in the alley."

Minako's jaw dropped. She… Akima apologized. That was surprising. Waving it off she responded, "No its fine. Hey can we be friends? I'm new around here and could use one. How bout it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you!" Clamping her mouth shut she blushed again. She sooo did not mean to say that. The words had come out before Minako had the chance to stop them. It sounded so right at the time though. Minako truly wanted Akima to like her.

"Not my problem."

"Are you always so stubborn and short with people?" Minako smirked reaching for Akima's hand again taking it in her own. Akima seemed dense to affectionate words or she was just being polite.

"Don't know. Are you always this loud and annoying?" Rei huffed as she took her hand back and cross her arms.

"Only when I see something that interests me. And you do nicely." Minako shot back.

"Why?"

"Well you seem nice. Then again you didn't stay and talk to me the other two times did you. Are you nice?" Minako mocked.

Rei glared and Minako returned the favor. Both glared at the other trying to hold back their laughter.

Laughter broke out as they stared each other down.

Holding her hand back out Rei asked, "Where are you headed?"

"This way. Let's go home!" Minako yelled pulling Rei along with her.

 _'I hope I can be with her for a long time._ ' They thought in unison as they ran down the street towards their new home.


	4. Fears and Bonds

Stepping in from the darkening sky behind them the two girls looked around the house, interest perked at their own "home". It was a wonderful word that they both wanted to hold on to for as many years as they could.

"Well, where shall we sleep Akima?" Minako ask in her excitement at being in her own place.

Rei stared at the space they were in. It reminded her of the small house she had stayed in for her entire life. Her mother had past away in that home. There were times where she could not bring herself to even sleep in the bigger room, even after seven years. Granted Phobos and Deimons her mother ladies in waiting had remained loyal, vowing to watch over her since then but the feelings of loneliness lingered within her heart. Now, here she had a companion to spend time with.

Minako glanced over at Rei becoming impatient with her for not answering. "Akima? Hey, Moon to Akima!"

Taking a moment to study the other girl Minako finally realized that Akima was just staring off in space. Lifting her foot up Minako stamped once against the floor. When that didn't work Minako huffed. Akima's attention should have been on her and her question. Stepping up to her Minako reached out pinching Rei hard and quickly in the arm then drawing back hastily. Yelping the Rei leaped back rubbing the abused flesh while shooting a glare in the Venusian's direction.

"Why did you do that?"

"I called your name and you didn't answer."

"Oh. Sorry Mina. I was thinking of something." Rei blushed in embarrassment. If she was to stay then she better get use to going by another name. Imaging the problem that would start if she didn't stop and listen made her shudder. She might as well wear a sign saying ' _take me back to Mars'_ or one that said _'Hi! I'm a idiot that doesn't know my name'_. An even better one would be, _'I'm the runaway princess! Haul me home_.'

Focusing on Minako she asked, "What's wrong?"

Minako giggled. "Nothing. Why, should there be?"

"No, I just thought that you… What I meant to say is that-" Rei stumbled over her word before frowning at her boots. This girl made her feel like an idiot but so alive. The bright grin never left her face and she just stood there twisting side to side, smiling.

Minako quickly stepped up placing her finger against Rei's stuttering lips. "It's okay Akima. Just be yourself and take a breath."

Rei relaxed. No one in her whole memory had ever let her just… be. She was always worried about an enemy lurking in the shadows. What would happen if Azul ever caught her alone in the corridor? Dodging her father's political scheme. Staying alive just to see the next sunrise.

Minako stepped back grinning from ear to ear. Whatever this girl's past used to be wouldn't matter because now, Akima was with her. They were going become the best of friends for sure. She could feel it in her gut, or maybe that was just the strawberries she had on the shuttle.

"Should we look upstairs, Akima?" Minako asked

"Sure. Why don't you go ahead." She encouraged the blonde with a jerk of her head.

Minako nodded then sprinted away. Rei shook her head in amusement. One thing she was figuring out fast was that Mina had a lot of energy. She could hear the blond zooming around above her causing the floorboards to creak under the pressure. Later she would have to check to make sure they were all safe to be on.

The running kept going till she was left to wonder if there was really that much up there. The place hadn't seemed that big as they approached it however looks could be deceiving besides the fact that it was growing darker out there and not all of the street lanterns were lit for the night.

"Akima come see this!"

Rei strolled towards the stairs to follow her up paused look around shook her head. The bottom was only one spacious room that was made up with just a kitchen table with a lone closet off to the side. The mantle over the hearth itself was small but would be comfortable once they had a fire going.

Perfect for two girls by themselves.

Each stair groaned with every step till she was at the top staring at a very excited Mina. Minako was standing in the middle of the room spinning around in circles with her arms flailed out to keep her balance. Rei stood there observing till she lost the battle with herself not smile. Looking up Minako caught Rei's smile, stopped abruptly in surprised mid turn, tripping over her feet causing her to fall over.

"Are you ok?" Rei asked. Three steps she was at her side reaching out to checking to ensure that the blonde was okay Rei almost jumped back when Mina burst into laughter.

"Yeah! It was surprising to see that you could actually smile. I was starting to think that your face was made out of iron. " Minako hooted.

It was true, even though it might have seemed like a slight exaggeration. That first smile was amazing. It lit up Akima's whole face in a way that thrilled and warmed Minako all the way down to her toes.

"Was that really the first time?" Rei's hesitant tone made Minako want to cuddle the girl close but she refrained from doing so. She didn't know anything about her. Her likes and dislike. Martians were renown for their prowess in battle so maybe physical affection might be seen as hostile. Even though she had an idea that Akima would not hurt her on purpose-it would defeat the purpose of her protecting her- she did not want to test the waters tonight.

Shrugging she responded, "Yes. And it's a nice one so you should use it more often."

"Thanks blondie."

Rei threw a light punch, which Minako dodged easily. Rolling away Minako stuck her tongue out at the raven. Standing Rei lunged after her causing Minako jump up to run away. Catching on Rei followed, they begin chasing each other around the room till they were exhausted and sank to the floor in fits of giggles.

"So what should we do first?" They asked in unison when they recovered their breath.

Mina laughed at the synchronization and Rei scowled at being laugh at.

"Are you always so serious?" Minako choked out, tears started to form from laughing so hard.

"Is that wrong?" Unease crept in Rei's eyes. She scooted away a bit but it was enough for the blond to notice.

Minako immediately sobered regretting having laughed at her. "No! Not at all, it's just different. Venusians take life as a game. It just is. Not that we can't be serious mind you it's just only when we have to be."

Rei bit back the smart remark she wanted to say and instead ask, "You're from Venus? I thought you were from the Moon."

Minako froze. How could she have let that slip? Considering she didn't even know where this other girl came from. She just had to play it cool till she knew what Akima felt. Hopefully she wasn't one of those who hated Venusians.

"Um yeah I'm from Venus. Do you hate my kind?" Might as well just go for the direct approach and ask. She held her breath waiting for the blow to land.

"No, I've never met one. Do you hate Martians?" Rei's voice was cautious. She wasn't sure of her next step if she couldn't stay there anymore.

"Um. I don't know." Seeing Akima eyes flash with uncertainty she pressed on. "I have never met one but I would like to know you, just never in a million years do I want to know or even see the Martian heir." _'Great why did I have ta say that?'_ Her tutors were always warning her that her mouth would sink her in trouble. Maybe now that prophecy would be fulfilled.

Rei nodded her head in agreement. It made sense. Love and War were opposites and both planets had never seen things eye to eye.

 _'Wait what? Martian heir? What in the fires is wrong with me?!'_ Doing her best not to bristle at the comment she asked, "Don't take this wrong but why would the heir of Mars matter?"

Minako could feel herself starting to sweat. Now what was she suppose to say? Akima was a Martian. The heir was her ruler so of course she would be offensive to that remark. "Well on Venus the princess would have married Mars's prince. She has no desire to be in a loveless engagement. Martians can't love. Everyone says so."

Rei digested that bit with mix emotions. Even if she had stayed to meet the princess she never could have been her friend. The princess hated her before she even met her. It honestly made her feel worst. Running away really had been the only thing she could think of and now she was proven right. Running was the only thing she should have done. That comment though about not being able to love really bent her out of shape. She may not be able to identify with Venusian term of love but she would have cared for her wife and partner…if she even had to marry the witch.

"Why do you say she can't love? Have you ever met her?"

"Well no, but everyone is saying that…wait 'her'?!" Minako tripped over her tongue on the word. "The heir of Mars is a woman?!"

Rei nodded as Minako paled.

' _A woman? Mother was going have me marry a woman!'_

Not that she minded, rarely on Venus did it matter if the partner was male or female as long as the emotions were there. The shock however was finding out now that is was a woman. She wondered what else her mother had kept hiding about the arrangement. Her ex-partner was a killer, a woman and a barbarian.

" ** _Princess_** Rei of Mars is a girl." Rei stated but shrugged mentally. It was a little pointless. She would always be unwanted. "The people say she is a step up from the king if that helps any. How do you know all that about the Venusian heir?"

Was it hot in here? She had to say something believable. Her hands started to fidget slightly till Minako stuck them behind her back. "Um, I was a courtier in the palace."

"Friend?"

"I guess." Really hot. "Um, Akima. Are you sure that the Venusian Princess was supposed to marry a girl. The Martian court doesn't have a son somewhere at all, maybe?

Rei wanted to laugh at Mina pleading puppy eyes. "The Princess does have a half brother and two sisters but the twin sisters are seven years younger and the brother is 5. There is a fourth child but she is only three so Chikane is defiantly out. Other than that King Dabih has never married their mother because he is forbidden by Ares to do so. So I guess you could say 'yes', I'm sure. "

"So… Then there isn't any queen of Mars?"

"Queen Risa died when the Princess was six." Rei couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. She still wanted to know how she died. Never would she believe the story of simple choking on an apple. If anything Rei believed that someone had used firesbane on her mother. That crimson and purple flower of hell.

Minako wondered at the bitter tone lacing Akima's voice. Trying to find a way to get out of the awkward conversation she opted for the time.

"Maybe we should head for bed. I had a really long day and it's just that-"

"You're fine Mina." Rei reassured her while nodding reluctantly. She really wanted to find out more about the princess, but she didn't want to talk about her mother or the rest of her family. There was no affection lost between her brother and sisters. Chikane was another story entirely. She had been brought to the palace a six months ago and told the whole palace that while Dabih may be her worthless father she would only learn from her big sister Rei. D

_'The heir was a girl? I never knew. Father conveniently left that part out.'_

Standing Rei walked downstairs then less than five minutes later she returned with a blanket and her cloak. Laying them down on the floor she designed a make shift bed. Crawling in she look up at Mina who had been standing all the while watching her.

Minako stared at Rei. She was beautiful, gorgeous. ' _What is it about her that makes me want to get closer?"'_ "Um, Akima," Minako blushed at her next question. "Can I sleep with you?"

Rei raised her brow in question.

Hastening for an explanation she said, "See at home I always slept with a stuffed animal. They made me feel safe."

Signing Rei moved back the blanket so Mina could slip in. "Come here."

Snuggling under the cloak Minako started to drift off to sleep till Rei's soft voice penetrated her fogged mind.

"Tomorrow you're sleeping by yourself. We also need to find work for ourselves."

"S-ok Akima."

Sleep soon came.

Dawn broke over the horizon shining through the window waking two girls huddled together under the cloak. Minako woke first blushing at her discovery at their position. Her thigh was nested between Akima's legs with her arm slung over the raven's waist.

Noticing that Akima's arms were wrapped tightly around her own waist Minako's blush darkened. Slowly trying to untangle herself Minako made it halfway out till she suddenly found herself with a Martian crafted dagger at her throat. She watched as Akima blink the sleep away to be replaced with shock.

"Sorry Mina! I- What I mean is-" Rei fumbled for an explanation. Her already pale face went paler as what she had done became clearer. Living the way she had didn't presented the best conditions for waking up with another person.

Giving a nervous giggle Minako asked, "If you move the dagger we could talk better right?"

"Un, sure." Rei backed off sheathing the dagger. Her pale face narrowing in displeasure.

She hadn't meant to pull that on the girl. Dealing with Azul had turned her into a light sleeper and a quicker draw. Disgusted Rei pulled away from Minako's warmth even more till she was sitting back on her knees. Would Mina make her leave now? It truly was a misunderstanding. If she can help it, it will never happen again.

This wasn't Mars. She didn't have to worry about this girl hurting her. _'I think she won't hurt me in any way. Please don't send me away. Let me stay with you!'_ She pleaded with her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Minako asked as she sat up gazing long at Rei. The raven's emotions swirling through her eyes with none of them being readable just there except one: Fear. _'What is Akima afraid of?' She did nothing wrong.'_

Rei turned her face away letting her black hair shield it from the blond's gaze. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Huh?" Blinking twice Minako jaw dropped. "Why?!"

Rei backed up a bit more. She couldn't understand Minako's confused response. She had pulled a dagger on her. Most Martians would be demanding satisfaction for her slip. It was an attack with no meaning. "I attacked you."

"Did you mean to?" Minako asked softly.

"No!" Rei shouted back, her face went white at the thought.

 _'She is so sweet. Rough but sweet.'_ "Then there's no problem."

Rei look was anything except reassured. Coming to a decision Minako hesitated for a moment before snaking her arms around Rei's waist drawing her back down to the floor on top of her. The frightened expression on her face had Minako pulling Rei closer to her. Inhaling her lavender scent Minako smiled softly in the crook of Rei's neck.

Rei stiffened in her arms not sure whether to flee or remain where Minako held her.

Was she planning to stab her? Hit her? What? No one since her mother had ever held her so tightly, securely or that close before. As Mina's arms tightened around her Rei's stiffened more in her embrace.

Both girls marveled at the softness of the other. They were a perfect fit. Rei wanted to relax into the embrace that held her but she tightened her body more instead. She could never show weakness to a stranger. It would be unforgiveable. Minako tenderly began stroking Rei's hair hoping to calm the girl into trusting that she would never hurt her.

"I won't hurt you Akima. I'll earn your trust but I promise that I'll never hurt you," Minako soothing whispered the words in Rei's ear. The warm caress had her shiver in excitement. Rei felt a new fire stir within her heart. It was one that she didn't understand and frightened her as well.

"We should get up Mina."

It was a dismissal and Minako knew it. It hurt but Minako would win Akima over soon. As soon as her arms relaxed a bit Rei slipped away running swiftly down stairs with her pack.

Rei didn't look back even once so she failed to see the hurt and worried expression that cross Minako's features turn in to one of determination.

~0~

Minako stepped lightly down the stairs to find a dressed and waiting Rei. Hearing the creek of the stairs Rei glanced up to see her coming down the wooden steps with a huge smile pasted on. Part of her wanted to swipe that smile off Minako's face and the other part couldn't help but admire it.

"So what shall we do today Akima?"

Watching the bounce in her step Rei noticed how Mina's hair swayed slightly before settling gently against her frame. Golden bangs shadowed her sapphire gems. She really would look amazing if her hair was pulling back. She looked once at the apple in her hand before tossing it to her and replying to her question.

"I don't nor do I want to know how much, if any, money you have but I think we should find work regardless of what our personal situations are."

The apple bounced in Minako's hand before she got a firm grasp on it. She took a bite then blinked. "Oh that's right! Alshaim wanted us to stop by later today. She said she might have work for us."

At Rei's questioning look Minako explained. "You remember that lady who helped us in the tavern yesterday?"

Rei thought for a moment then nodded.

Minako smiled, Akima's confused face really was cute. Not wanting to be caught staring she continued, "Well she said we should come by today. She was gonna find jobs for us."

"That's fine. Do you have a weapon of some sort?"

The guarded look Minako threw at Rei set her off balance. "Why?"

Shrugging her shoulders Rei replied testily. "Just wondering."

"Yeah, here." Mina pulled it out of its sheath from behind her back examining the blade lovingly she handed it over to Rei. She had never handed her father's gift over to anyone before. She'd fight anything to get her memento back.

Rei examined the blade closely. The design surprised her greatly. If she hadn't known better she would have thought that their daggers were twins. The wicked blade that gleamed under the light indicated that both blades were of Martian steel but the hilts were Venusian crafted. It balanced well in her palm.

Curiously Minako stared; she had never seen anyone inspect a weapon before. Akima handle her blade as if it were an extension of herself, albeit a razor-sharp extension. Her eye's gleamed with something wild and untamed. Suddenly her inspection stopped and Akima carefully handed the blade back to its owner.

"It's a good blade. Keep it by you at all times."

Minako shuffled her feet as she returned the blade to its hiding place. That gleam frightened her but intrigued her too. Martian really were something else.

"Ready?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Hello girls! Glad to see you both again." Alshaim lively called out from behind the counter.

A few heads turned as the girls walked in. Minako skipped over to the bar in excitement where's Rei trailed behind more slowly.

"Did you find anything out?" Minako asked jumping up onto a bar stool.

Alshaim watched the Martian closely as she lagged behind the Venusian. The girl stance was guarded and ready for anything that might happen. The Martian casted wary glances around the room spoke high of the distrust for everyone present. She would have to inquire later when the little Venusian wasn't around what exactly happened yesterday here. She knew fractions of the account from the other customers but obtaining it straight from the source was the best approach in her book.

"Yeah. A jewelry merchant is looking for a hand. And-"

"How can we trust you or your so called friends?" Rei cut across Alshaim words as if she had never spoken.

"Akima, that's rude! She helped us out yesterday. Aren't you grateful?" Minako chided her friend.

Alshaim grinned. "She's fine. Glad to know she has a good head on there. And to put it simply, you can't."

Minako sapphire eyes darkened as she quickly got off the stool backing up ready to bolt when Rei's hand shot out grabbing her wrist holding the blonde in place with a reassuring squeeze.

"Good to know." A smirk lined Rei's face as she continued, "So, about those jobs?" Alshaim returned the smirk wholeheartedly.

~0~

"Thank you for coming!" Minako called out to the retreating man. The Lunarian turned back around waving in return.

""You're doing a great job Mina-san," Saiph said as he came out of the tent to stand next to the booth.

"Thank you Saiph-san. It's an honor working with you." Minako replied with a bow. He was a young man but seemed older then Tegmire to her. The thought had her wistful. She missed home. She missed her daily rides with Mria. But if she had never come her then she never would have met Akima.

Saiph chuckled. It had been a couple months since Alshaim had sent the little Venusian to him for work. He honestly had thought that she wouldn't be of any help but not only did she attract returning customers Mina was a breath of fresh air wherever she want in the market. He chuckled at the thought that the other merchants were jealous of his extra help. He really did need to thank Selene and Alshaim for sending her his way.

He hardly ever saw her with out a smile painted on. What was even more remarkable was Mina pulling a genuine smile from out of that Martian that hung around with her. Speaking of…

"Shouldn't Akima be by soon to get you?" He asked checking his chronometer.

Minako blushed hard. Everyday on her way back from the barracks, Akima would pick Minako up, walking home with her. Sometimes they would stop in the market to shop for food or they would visit the booths selling necklaces or rings. Minako features softened as the smile spread over her face. Akima complained ever time Minako dragged her off to look at the jewelry but she went along anyway.

A shy smile crept onto her face. "I told her that I was working late for you. I wanted to find a present for her."

Saiph held back his laughter. The little Venusian turned a darker shade of red than she had been a moment ago. Clearly she had it bad for her dark haired protector.

"What's the present for eh?" He could swear to the stars that her hair was about to change red as well. Deciding to spare her anymore embarrassment he continued, "When she comes around, what do you want me to say to her?"

"Eh?"

This time he did laugh. Minako lip thinned to a white line then joined in. Her brows furrowed cutely as she sought for an decent excuse.

"I didn't think about it. Could you just tell Akima that I walked myself home today." She asked sweetly,

"Sure. See ya tomorrow Mina-san."

Minako ran down the bazaar towards the ring booth with wares from all over the inner galaxy. Two in particular had caught her attention. Both were silver bands except one had a gold strip run through the middle and the other had a black onyx strip. The instant her eye's laid on the rings a smile crept up to her face with how those rings perfectly describe her relationship with her dense Martian friend.

_'Gold and black… Minako and Akima, totally different but one plus the other makes a set! Besides, she doesn't wear any jewelry except that thin silver chain hidden in her tunic.'_

Minako slowed her pace thinking about it. Akima was kinder now but there were still times that she couldn't tell what her Martian was thinking. Akima never took the silver chain off and the one time Minako had asked about Akima left the room without a word. That was something that irritated the hell out of her. She never talked about herself and she didn't ask any questions either. Minako wondered if Akima cared at all for her.

She kept walking her places that Mina wanted to go. She didn't force her to do something that she didn't want. One of Minako's greatest joys was holding the Martain's hand. The first time Akima had jumped away pulling her dagger out scanning for the culprit while pulling Minako behind her. She just knew that somewhere in that tough shell there was a teddy bear inside.

Continuing down the street Minako failed to notice the three men following her. They trailed after her down the street till she stopped at the booth then they disappeared into the crowd.

Looking down at the display Mina only saw the silver band with the black onyx strip.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes Miss? How may I help you?"

Glancing around a bit more she answered, "The pair with this one. Where is it?"

"Oh, a soldier stopped by earlier to purchase it. Tried to tell them that they were as set but…. Well you know how those Lunarian guards can be." He said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

Minako bit her lip. They had been perfect. It was too soon for her liking but she started to suspect that her feelings for Akima were not just those of friendship.

"Well can I get just the one then?"

"Of course."

Rei sat on the stairs waiting for Mina to return. She wasn't sure if she was livid or terrified. Coming to pick Mina up from work only to find that she was gone, sent her into fit. Glaring down at the step she pulled out her dagger beginning to carve her name within the plank. What if something happened? Mina was in danger out there. With a growl she began to dig deeper into the wooden plank. Suddenly Rei frowned, remembering what that man Striker had whispered in her ear as he left the tavern.

_"I will take your woman soon then she'll never return to you."_

Scowling harder Rei flicked the dagger in her hand hard. Those words shouldn't have bothered her. Mina wasn't any more hers than she was his. Mina was just a friend. Just….

One she cared for more than she would have thought possible. Her mother was the last person she cared for. Well Chikane was there too but the difference between Mina and her sister was an abyss width.

…..Chikane….

Rei smiled at the thought of her little sister. Just three but already willing to do anything to prove herself. Rei had not met her mother but compared to her other sisters Chikane looked the most like her. Musing through her thoughts she remembered when the girl came to the castle two months ago. Her sister had as sharp of a tongue as she did. Ready to prove herself at a moments notice where Mina just let thing flow.

The Venusian didn't need reassurance. She seemed fine but…. Why was she comparing them in the first place? Mina wasn't like Chikane. Mina needed protecting. Wait, you don't care for the weak. You destroy them. The only one you protected was….

Pausing a moment in her thought process Rei blanched at the sudden thought that struck her. Mina couldn't be her Anclie? Could she?

Annoyed Rei plucking her dagger out of the stairs she flipped it till she held the blade by the tip. Flicking her wrist back she sent it soaring a second before Minako opened the door causing her to slam it shut just in time for the dirk to pierce the wood.

Rei shot forward throwing the door open again to reveal a shaken Mina.

"Is this a bad time to come home?" Minako joked only to find herself engulfed in Rei's warm arms.

"Please don't scare me like that again Mina." Her voice was laden with concern, so much so that Minako just had to taking a step back Minako observe the play of emotions in Rei's eyes. This was one time that the Martian's eyes were clear for her to read. None of them made sense.

"What's wrong Akima?"

"What's wrong? You left!" All the tension Rei had left while waiting burst. "We agreed to walk home together after work and you weren't there!"

"I'm fine. You can see that with your own eyes, right?"

She growled at her blonde friend's naïve perception of the world. "But you may not have been. Don't you see that?"

Minako frowned. Akima wasn't making sense. She was a big girl who could look after herself. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Rei hissed, stepping away from the blonde. She still wasn't accustom to these feelings. They threatened her reason and control.

Mina and her had fallen into a comfortable routine of sorts. Mornings they would get up, go to the market together for breakfast and dinner. Rei later would walk her to Saiph- san's booth then would make her own way to the armory. Afterwards Rei would pick her up then they would head home. Sometimes they would explore the city and others they wandered around outside of town or they would sit in a comfortable silence….. Tell Mina found something to get into that is.

"If I knew then I wouldn't ask," Minako pointed out reasonable.

"You're pretty. You know that."

"Thank you but what does that have to do with this?"

Rei clench then unclenched her fist. She couldn't believe how dense this girl could be. How could Mina be so blind to the entire galaxy? How could she not realize that ever time they past someone in the market their heads would turn to admire her. With a growl she turned to face that infatuating blonde and give her an intense stare, trying to find some semblance of understanding in her cerulean orbs. An angry sigh escaped her lips.

"Never mind. I'm leaving."

Minako watched dumbfounded as Rei turned, headed for the door slamming it shut as she walked out.

~0~

"She's a Martian."

Minako swung her legs on the bar stool in frustration. She had waited an hour for Akima to return. Banging her head against the wall attempting to figure out what the hell had gone wrong. Another hour past before Minako asked herself what was she doing there instead of chasing the raven down and finishing what they started. However once outside she realized that she didn't know where to start looking in the first place. Then it dawned on her that Alshaim might know something of the Martain race. So here she was with a deadpanned answer.

Alshaim watched the little Venusian swing her legs back and forth. The pout on her lips was hilarious for the thirteen year old.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Minako growled out. She wanted a solution for the problem and all she got after telling Alshaim what happened was, 'She's a Martian.'

Yeah, that was sure helpful.

Alshaim shook her head. It was so common for races to not understand other ones that it was both sad and laughable. This girl had taken a step but she had miles to go.

Setting the mug she had been cleaning down Alshaim gave her a stern look. "It means 'just Mina' that she deems you as important."

Minako stopped swinging her legs, surprise taking over her frustration. "You mean she cares? About me?"

Now Alshaim just howled. "Of course she cares! Once a Martian finds something worth protecting they go to any lengths to see that it _stays_ protected." Her emphasis on the word 'stay' did not go unnoticed.

"So… what is she protecting me from?"

The Lunar woman's laugh sobered up quickly. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

Alshaim shook her head in disgust. Another annoying Martian trait. Impulsive thinking. Just because they knew something they acted on those actions without always thinking of those around them.

"Those men you first met here at my bar are after you. You sparked their interest greatly."

All the blood in Minako's body froze. She never wanted to meet up with Striker again. She rather marry the Martian princess then see that bastard again. Although now she knew what Akima had been doing for her by walking her to work all the time.

Protecting her.

"They're after me?" Minako's voice shook. She would be staying a little closer to Akima from now on. That must have been what Akima had been trying to tell her back at the cottage. People saw her as beautiful. Did Akima also think that way?

"Thanks Alshaim!" Jumping down from the bar stool Minako shot out the door calling out that she'd see the older woman later.

Much to the surprise of the patrons still inside, Alshaim doubled over sniggering.

As she was running home clouds form as rain started to fall. Minako dug her heels in picking up the pace. She'd talk to Akima and apologize. But that stupid Martian really needed to learn how to express her feelings better. If there was one thing Minako was proud of, it was her unbreakable determination. Akima wasn't as guarded as when they first met. She could now make her laugh at some stupid thing she did or said now.

A smile played on her lips as she thought back to that incident the other day. Minako had been walking backwards, showing off that she could till she ran into a sign giving directions to the next town over dubbed Gibbous. She'd thought it was a funny name. But what set Akima off roaring was the sign still had wet red paint on it. Their next stop had been the seamstress for a new orange cloak.

Plunging on Minako made it a few blocks from home when a hand shot out pulling her into the darkened ally. A heavy hand clamped over her mouth cutting off any screams she would have uttered.

"Miss me kid?"

~0~

Rei stumbled down the street oblivious to the rain.

_'Where is she?'_

She'd messed up again. She returned to their home only to find it dark, empty, and cold. Loss swelled within her nudging her out into the approaching storm.

She headed for the tavern. If Mina would have gone anywhere, she would of gone there. Rei still couldn't get over the name of the place though.

First Moon from the Sun.

The blonde had developed a fondness for the lady and the place. If she would admit it, Rei had too. Alshaim acted like a mother always fussing over them and checking in on them from time to time. Mina ate up the attention where Rei chaffed at it but gave the woman respect. She had had her fill of bad mothers but she could trust Alshaim. She had never hurt Mina so it was alright.

But it worried Rei of what could happen if Alshaim did betray them. Not that she could do as much damage as if she knew who Rei was but there were ways of making anyone talk. How would Mina take it if something happened to them or Rei? What if she ever found out that she was the princess of Mars?

Mina had smiled so warmly at her that first morning after that mishap.

 _'I want to keep her smiling!'_ Rei thought as she pressed on.

Shattering glass and a pained howl sounded from within one of the alleys she begin to past by slowly her pace down to a jog. As she was almost by a flash of golden tresses darted out of the alleyway straight into her arms.

"Mina?"

Minako snapped her head up staring into Rei's impossible beautiful face. She started shaking and Rei's arms tighten around her.

"Akima! Thank Aphrodite!" Relief flooded through her as she clutched at Rei's cloak. _'Akima…. she came for me.'_

"Mina, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" She fired each question off one after another in rapid fire but Rei didn't have to wait long for her answer to come.

Striker stepped out of the alley His face twisted into a sneer. Lighting zipped across the sky illuminating his ugly visage. As Rei observed him she noticed his jerkin stained with blood. Taking more note of her surroundings she realize that Mina's dagger was out and the reek of Striker's foul smelling blood. As a Martian herself at the sign of battle her senses flared to superhuman levels. Her darker side was beginning to stir.

Striker glanced up surprised by the appearance of the other girl. Grinning to himself, he couldn't wait to toy with the girl's mind paying her back for his mortification at First Moon From the Sun. She would pay. His woman was in her arms and not his. The little bitch would pay dearly.

Disgusted by the _boy_ in front of her, Rei thrust Mina behind her standing between the two. Puzzles by the action Minako latched on to Rei's sleeve tugging at her for attention.

"Akima?"

"Do you trust in me?"

The softly spoken question took her by surprise. She also didn't have to look hard for an answer either. "Yes."

That single word unleashed all the hate Rei held for the bastard in front of her. Pushing Minako away she lunged for Striker pushing him back into the shadows of the alley.

"Akima!"

Lighting streaked across the sky bringing Minako to her knees as she covered her ears against the noise.

Rei's blood ran hot as she dodged the strikes of his short sword. After coming to the moon and working in the armory with the other soldiers she learned the laws governing the Moon Kingdom fast. Killing one another in a duel was strictly forbidden…. but that didn't stop the bloodlust threatening to overpower her body.

She sidestepped from the incoming blade bringing the pummel of her hilt against the back of his skull in a vicious swipe knocking him out cold. Rei kneeled down checking his vitals just to make sure he wasn't dead before rushing back to Mina.

The rain poured harder against her skin as she returned to find Mina right where she left her. The little blonde was shaking hard as the lighting lit up the sky once more. What Rei saw drove her to finish the job she started. Mina sat there with tears streaming down her cheeks, her shirt ripped in various places exposing her shivering chest. If Rei wasn't so mad she would've blushed at the sight.

"Mina?" She started to touch Mina's shoulder when the girl flinched away. Rei snatched her hand back opting to call her name again. "Mina, it's me. Akima."

Minako dimly became aware that someone was calling her name. Peeking up she saw Rei next to her speaking softly. The words she used were incoherent to Minako but the soothing face and hand gestured were comfort enough.

Thunder struck again with Minako jumping into Rei's waiting arms. Two things became apparent to her. First was how well the little Venusian fit against her and the second was how hot Mina body was becoming.

_'No. Mina!'_

~0~

Warm arms were wrapped securely around her waist as Minako slowly opened her eyes. The next thing she realized was the warm naked body pressed against her back, if the two soft mounds of flesh told her anything. The third detail she took note of, happened to be she was just as naked as the figure behind her. Closing her eyes briefly she made a mental check of things.

Soreness: none.

Any pain: zero.

Any type of bruising: ?

Cracking an eye open she found none. Sighing in relief she went back to her checklist.

Last thing remembered: Akima crouched next to her in concern.

The body stirred nuzzling closer as the arms tightened, protectively around her. Minako stiffened in the embrace not knowing who was behind her and slowly edged away until that soft voice she was coming to love filtered into her ear.

"Are you awake, Mina?"

Minako stopped to turn around; sitting up she brought the sheet up to her neck, accidently uncovering Rei, who was lying next to her only discovering that she was just as naked as herself. Two pairs of eyes widen before they let out a high pitch squeak at the others exotic profile and turned away from each other quickly. An awkward silence befell on the room; all was quiet as the silence grew thick to the point that it was almost deafening.

Minako knew that Akima was beautiful but cloths really did her no justice. To hide such a figure would shame Aphrodite if she was a Venusian. What would the Martian do if she strutted past her like that? The thought held so much appeal that Minako was almost high off the images her mind produced.

The silence stretched across the room till Minako; unable to stand it no longer hesitantly began to speak.

"Why were we like that Akima?" She was trying so hard not to turn around to look, to touch her fill of the Martian.

"Don't worry about it." The cold delivery of the words had the Venusian flinch.

"Considering I was in bed with you I will!" she retorted.

Rei was glad her back was to Mina's. Her face exploded in color remembering the past three days and nights. Then waking up that way was way more than her senses could handle. She couldn't help but shake her head in frustration, willing those elusive images to disappear from her mind's eye. Rei of all people would of never thought that she would go that far to help someone.

_After Mina fainted Rei carried her back to Alshaim for care before seeking out Striker. He had already fled to the barracks before Rei could get to him. Packing quickly Striker was almost finished when the door smashed open revealing a pissed and shaking Rei._

_A smirk settled in his ugly appearance. If the bitch wanted to humiliate him then he would do his best to taunt her. "Ah. The protector has returned." Drawing his gladius he continued to mock her. "Did you enjoy her afterwards?" A revolting smile took control of his equally (now) hideous face._

_Rei's eye twitched dangerously and before the rotten asshole could take his next breath he was out cold on the floor. The guard took him away. As far as Rei was concerned: good riddance._

_Upon returning to Mina Rei discovered that the blonde's condition had worsened then when she had first been there. Her body burned to the touch, although to Rei it was no more than a mere tingle. Being a Martian she could withstand the heat Mina was generating better than anyone else._

_Picking her up gently, Rei sprinted, them home with Minako's body in her arms. The Venusian muttered along the way incoherent phrases like "stupid heir and stuffy mother."_

_Wrenching the door opened she hauled Mina upstairs, placing her on Rei's bed. Quickly covering her up Rei grabbed a damp towel, placing it on Mina's forehead. The next few hours Mina kept kicking the blankets off her sweaty form moaning about baka weddings._

_Nothing was working and Rei knew she couldn't take her to the doctor or they could easily recognize her as the Princess of Mars. Standing to her feet Rei quickly stripped off everything and dove into the water shed outside then came back wrapping herself around Mina._

_She did that many times over the last three days. If Mina had been awake during any of that she would have died of embarrassment. Rei never thought that she would go so far for anyone. She would be the laughing stock of all Mars if they knew what she did, her father would be very, displeased with her… for allowing herself to seem human. Showing kindness to someone weaker than you were._

_But Mina just wasn't anyone. She was Rei's most precious person. Her best friend._

_She wouldn't lose her. Not to that. Or to anything else._

Sure that her face was a flamed Rei bit back, "That… means nothing, your fine now and that's all that matters, so no more questions."

"There _will_ be questions Akima!" As Minako's righteous fury welled up inside of her she promptly forgot her lack of clothing and marched right up to her raven haired friend. Roughly she turned the Martian to face her, dismissing the look of surprise that had found its way on her face. "First off I demand to know _why_ I woke up in your arms?!"

A flash of sadness sparked in violet eyes.

"Well if you don't like it then I won't do it again." Her voice was cold, unfeeling, too much like her former, widely feared self. Blue orbs blazed angrily.

"Stop dodging the question! I asked, why Akima, geez would it hurt for you to grow up a bit?! Us, arguing was what got us into this mess in the first place." Sick of the attitude the Martian was throwing at her she threw in, "And stop acting like when we first met! You're better than that!"

"You were sick."

The softly spoken words threw Minako off a beat leaving her stunned. "What did you say?"

Rei swallowed the knot in her throat and spoke again only a bit louder this time around. "You were sick. You had a fever." Her eyes looked everywhere but the figure in front of her, "I was trying to keep you cool."

Minako fell back on her butt stunned. "You did all this. For me?"

Rei slowly nodded still keeping her eyes adverted.

"Akima…. you idiot!"

Rei covered her head as Minako slapped her from behind.

"What the hell was that for?!" She grouched.

"For being complex. And stupid." Tightening her grip on the sheet Minako placed her other hand on her hip. "You should've told me what he said to you."

"I didn't want to worry you!" was Rei's indignant reply.

With a sighing the Venusian shook her head. At least one rumor about the Martian race was true. They really were a hardheaded race. Dropping the sheet and ignoring their uniform state of undress Minako threw her arms around Rei. Blushing first at the naked body coming towards her Rei tried to dodge the attack but Minako was quicker. When Minako's breath hit Rei's ear she shivered at the contact.

"Being together like this means we look out for each other. Thank you for caring for me."

Rei unconsciously relaxed into the blonde's comforting embrace. That warm feeling was returning and Rei surrendered to it. "You're welcome, Mi-chan."

The content half-smile that lit up Rei's face was forever burned into Minako's memory.

~0~

"Finally you both answer the door." Alshima scolded as she entered.

Looking around she could only nodded her head in improvement at the set up the girls had made to her old shack. Mina was feeling better and Akima had, finally, lightened up a bit. She still seemed prone to bouts of stubbornness but the Venusian had curbed the worse of them.

"Is there something wrong Alshima?" Rei asked as she came behind the blonde. Alshima let out a small hum of agreement.

"Yes. I came to tell you both that due to the coming storms, neither of you are required to work today."

Minako grasped Rei's sleeve tightly. Looking behind her Rei saw the worry etched in her clear cerulean eyes. A storm meant rain, which meant possible thunder followed by lighting. Sighing hard Rei wished her luck wasn't so bad all the time. Mina had stuck to her like glue at least when they were in town. When they were home she made a mess of everything and anything each time someone knocked on the door.

The Venusian had also taken to scooting her bed closer each night. It was just a matter of days before she was next to her _or in_ her bed. Rei wasn't sure which one it was but still, the possibility was there.

"Thanks Alshima. We'll be ok. You should hurry before it hits."

Nodding her head in compliance Alshima rushed off. Rei watched the sky and sure enough storm clouds hovered on the horizon coming towards them.

"Akima?" Minako's voice was small and fragile, _she_ was fragile Rei realized. Rei couldn't control the sudden wave of protectiveness that hit her as she looked to the blonde.

"What Mina?"

Rei had a feeling that she wasn't going to like whatever was on the Venusian's mind. Taking a step back into their home Rei closed the door softly. Turning to head back and stoke the fire she realized that she couldn't move her arm. Peering down Rei immediately saw why. Mina still had a tight grasp of her tunic. She started to jerk away but stopped quickly. She'd hurt the girl's feelings if she wrenched herself away from the other's grasp. She really was trying but it was so hard not being on guard all the time.

Having someone clinging to you. Depending only on you.

Rei couldn't help but wonder if this was what made Mars so different from the other planets. Even Jupiter wasn't as independent as the Martian people were.

"If… if the storm does hit t-tonight. C- can I sleep with… with you?"

It was impending doom and Rei could do nothing to stop it. She couldn't abandon her. If their situations were reversed she might have been worried too. It was just one night. One loooong night of sleeplessness. _'I can handle this. I'm not worried.'_ "We'll see ok, Mina."

Minako let go of the sleeve and strolled over to the table. They could hear the rain beat lightly against the frame of the cottage. Minako gave a nervous look towards the window as shadows covered the heavens. They were going to be stuck around all day with nothing to do. Dinner was a ways off and Akima wouldn't let her near enough to the kitchen to help.

Unfortunately for their stomachs, they become sickly conscious a few weeks back that Mina couldn't cook. She could possibly defeat the entire Jovian, Martian, and Uranian army with her skills in the kitchen though. She would be undefeatable with just one bite.

"Well what do you want to do in the mean time?"

Her attention swerved from the window to girl standing in the room with her. Minako's eyes lit up. Would Akima really do anything she wanted right now? The mischievous grin crossing the blonde's face caused Rei to take an involuntary step back.

"Janken!" She cried out excitedly.

Rei tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Jumping into Rei's arms Minako repeated, "Janken?"

Rei held her close almost relishing the contact. She had never heard of it before but if it brought that kind of smile to Mina's face then she'd do anything. "What is it?"

Minako blinked in disbelief. "You've never played before? It's a game Akima. We play with our hands."

Rei gave a nervous laugh before Minako pulled her down to the floor to teach her the game. The next hour went smoothly as Minako taught Rei how to play. Rei quickly got the idea and more often than not she won. Playing the game Rei also discovered that Venusians may not have been very war like but they hated to lose.

"Rock! I win!" Rei watched as Minako stood up doing a little victory dance before she placed her hand on her hip striking a silly pose and spread her figures to make a V sign.

"If you're going to do that make sure you can run fast."

"Why?"

"Because you look ridiculous." Rei said as she fell back laughing.

Thunder rolled and the lighting streaked across the sky outside and poor Rei found Minako suddenly snuggling into the safety of her arms. Gently Rei brought her arms around holding the girl close. The shivering started and Rei had no idea what to do. If she talked, what would they talk about?

"Mina."

"Yes?"

Rei shifted a bit till she was more relaxed. She hadn't a clue how to ask this but here went nothing. "Are you still afraid because of that day?"

"Are all Martians' hair short like yours?" Minako squirmed inside. That was the worst topic changer she'd ever accomplished in the history of her whole life. No wonder she could never win against her mother at word games.

"Yes it is." Rei let the topic slide and answered Mina's question. "My mother was about the only Martian on Mars that had long hair and I've heard that the priestess does as well."

 _'Long hair?.'_ Rei groaned inwardly as the memory of that woman hit her. That woman who stopped her in the corridor was the High Priestess. It was another reason for not returning to Mars. The sacred fire would burn her for sure in her moment of rudeness. Not knowing someone was no excuse to treat them the way she had. Panic or not.

Minako began to thread her figures through Rei's hair lightly. Rei tensed at first but then relaxed into it. Minako smiled at the beautiful sight of Akima closing her eyes letting the touch sooth her. Another lighting bolt struck and she felt Akima's hand wrap around her waist as she sat up slowly bringing Minako up as well.

Slipping an arm beneath Minako's calves, gently Rei scooped her up into her arms. Minako let out a small squeak as a blush dusted her cheeks at the intimate gesture. She remembered once long ago when she had seen her father carrying her mother this way. Her mother, Akiko, had made a scene each time it happened but soon Minako figured that it was mostly just of show rather then true embarrassment. Many of the courtiers would chuckle to themselves and Minako would wish with all her heart that her lover would do the same.

Rei's took the steps one at a time being careful not to drop Mina. Minako decided to try imitating her mother and wrapped her hands around Akima's neck as she rested her head into the crook of the raven's ivory collar. The action startled Rei as she almost missed a step but she quickly composed herself continuing onward. Reaching the top Rei carried her over to her bed tenderly laying Mina down.

Surprised that Akima had put her in her bed and not Mina's own, she gave the raven a questioning look. Rei ignored it and settled down next to her pulling the covers over them. Silences covered the room and Minako thought Akima was asleep till she heard her soothing voice.

"Are you afraid because of that day?"

"Yes." It was whispered in the dark stillness and Rei felt her heart go out to her.

"I'll protect you Mina. Always."

Minako pursed her lips together in thought. Akima was there when she needed her but what was Akima's worries. She never spoke of them. She didn't acknowledge any. Did she have any? "What are you afraid of?"

Rei drew back to look down and Minako could see the expressionless mask and knew she had crossed a line. Rei again could see her mother slowly breathing in and out. Phobos and Deimos sat there caring for their lady to the very end. Her worthless father never coming to see his broken wife. Rei only began to know the man after her mother had pasted away. At seven he'd brought that other women to the castle and she sired him the twins.

Would Mina stay around? Would she ever turn her back on her? Caring for one another while they were together. That was what she had said.

"Alone."

"What did you say Akima?" The word had been too quite to hear. And what she thought she had heard just couldn't of been possible.

"I'm scared of losing the people I love and care for. I don't want to be alone." Each word was torn out of Rei's heart leaving her naked and vulnerable.

Another bolt shot outside but the girls within ignored it. Minako's hand reached up to cup Rei's face softly. Rei leaned into the touch taking comfort in the small gesture.

"I'll _never_ leave you Akima. I promise."


	5. Friends, Maybe Lovers…. Maybe Not?

"Mina, wait up!"

Rei raced after Mina as the Venusian darted for the forest near the edge of the palace's walls. Picking up the pace Rei swore she'd tickle the hell out of that blasted Venusian when she finally caught her. Coming to an abrupt halt Rei dashed to the side instead since going forward wasn't working she'd surprise the annoying Venusian instead.

Minako kept giggling as she went holding fast to Akima's black tyrolean whilst pelting faster down the dirt path. Looking behind quickly to see if her pursuer was still on her tail she came to an abrupt halt turning in the direction she had come from. Glancing to the left then to the right Minako couldn't locate Akima anywhere. Hearing a twig snap she swirled around then suddenly found herself knocked to the ground with her breath stolen from her. Minako was sure that there was going to be a bruise on the back of her head tomorrow. Slowly opening her eyes she was met with something worse then the thought of a bruised head. Rei was leaning over her with both hands palm down in the grass with a huge smirk on her face clearly saying that she had won this round.

Bending slightly Rei whispered softly against her ear, "Ready to give it back?"

A warm shiver delighted Minako as it coursed through her body. Leaning up she locked her hands around Akima's neck pulling herself up to press herself and the hat closer to the warm body above her. "You could always take it Akima."

Rei couldn't help but be mesmerized by Mina's dancing eyes till she noticed the self-satisfying smirk. Mina truly believed that Rei wouldn't do anything to get it. Reaching between their bodies Rei glimpsed cerulean eyes light up with an emotion she still didn't comprehend. She wasn't even sure if her Venusian knew what the emotion was that kept passing between them either. Slowly drawing her hand down Mina's side to skim lightly over the Venusian's ribs Rei made sure she had Mina's attention. A loud yelp sounded as the Martian attacked, tickling Mina relentlessly till the blonde underneath her was red in the face from laughing.

"Haha- Akima- hahaha-please- stop!"

Rolling on to her stomach Minako tried wiggling away but Rei straddle her hips keeping her securely in place. Bending down Rei pressed her lightly down into the ground. Minako had to hold back a hiss as Rei's pressed softly against her back. Memories of waking up next to Akima without a stitch of clothing on teased her imagination while she furiously tried to stomp the blush that was coming, down. She sent a silent pray to Aphrodite that Akima couldn't see her face.

"Are you ready to give it back?"

Minako couldn't resist taunting the girl. "What will you do if I don't?"

Rei laughed as she sat up allowing Minako to flip herself over on her back. The blonde didn't know though which one was worse: having Akima pressing against her or staring up into her amazing eyes while they twinkled with mirth.

"I won't cook you dinner." Was the simple return.

Minako blanch, hastily returning to her the hat. Once of her amazing cooking skills was enough for both of them. Twice was dangerous for any bystander the third time Minako "finally" as Akima put it, learned her "stupid lesson" after being sick for a full week. Not even Alshiam could help the blonde till everything finally passed through her system. Afterwards Alshiam and Saiph had both expressively forbidden Minako from ever cooking a single thing ever again.

"Stupid Martian jerk," Minako retaliated.

"Princess." Rei threw back as she stood up dusting the dirt off.

Minako tensed at the single word. It had been good not to hear that annoying term spoken within ten feet of her. She wasn't the perfect princess of Venus to Akima. She was just another girl with hopes and dreams and that was more important to her than any silly royals. Akima wasn't like Seginus with how he treated her. Now when Minako really thought about it, Seginus didn't want her to be anything except the perfect Princess of Venus. When he would come to her room it was only to really boast of how great he was.

Akima listened. It was a little alarming how similar they were in their attitude towards her but where they were different spoke volumes. Akima was there to make her smile. Akima encouraged her to do her best. Her Martian played a silly childish game with her. Smiling to herself she knew that she could win at Jaken against the Martian but card games were impossible. When Minako had asked how Akima knew which cards were gonna turn up next Akima had given her a blank stare as she stuttered out that she hadn't a clue.

How much time did she have with Akima? Weeks? Months? Forever? Would her mother forget her and not seek her out when Akiko realized that her daughter wasn't anywhere on Venus's surface or Mars'. A wave of sadness washed though Minako before Akima turned around to flash a brief smile as she stretching her hand out to help Mina up. "So we going or not Mina?"

Minako grabbed the offered hand holding tight as she continued to where she wanted to take Akima. After plodding along for a few minutes Minako stopped when she found what she had been looking for. Peeking over at Akima she saw the Martian's face lit with wonder.

"The Sea of Serenity." Rei whispered solemnly. It was supposed to be a fabled place filled with romantic dreams and sweet wishes. The sea shimmered against the sun setting off sparkles dancing upon the still waters. "Thank you Mina." Rei's whispered words were barely audible but Minako heard them clearly in the stillness of the setting sun.

Once again their gazes locked crystal boring into cerulean overflowing with unadulterated thanks. A familiar toe-tingling jolt of… something filled the blonde's system and suddenly, she found it very hard to breathe.

That damn blush really just wouldn't stop rising.

~0~

Minako pressed the door open lightly as she came home. She was a bit tired from all the business they had been getting at the market. Customers had been coming and going more fervently to purchase items. Some even placed special orders to Venus for gold jewelry that Saiph-san didn't currently carry. Others requested Martian work and every now and then orders were placed for Jovian rings.

Why people wanted to give someone a plant was beyond her. But what made the young princess laugh was that the ring was made out of Forget-me-nots. A beautiful blue flower that meant true love. It was the national flower of Venus but Jovian craftsmen would order crates of the flower every month from the palace. Whether it beat the rose in showing your love to another or not was any Venusians' call. Well whatever the reason; necklaces, earrings, and rings were in high demand right now. Her respect for Saiph only grew as well. He didn't cheat his customers no matter the cost for the trinket. He even allowed some to haggle down the price a few Fol.

Laying her dagger upon the table she scanned the area for Akima. No sense in having a repeat of last week. That Martian was turning into quite a shrewd person.

A small smile touched her lips at the memory.

She was quickly learning the do's and don'ts but she couldn't stop herself from pulling tricks on the unsuspecting Martian. Her latest stunt had landed her a week without Akima's low but comforting voice. Plus she ended up sleeping by herself again during that week. Ever since that incident where Akima had confessed that she feared being alone Minako had slept in the same bed with her.

Whether Akima had stopped caring, given up on keeping her at arms length or she actually enjoyed having her that close every night, Minako didn't want to speculate. They would lay awake late into the night talking of anything that they thought of. That rich laughter would fill the room and Minako knew that she would never want for anything else.

Laughing out loud she thought back to a few weeks ago. Akima's face was priceless after they had sat down to dinner. Akima had cooked some stew for them that night till she had realized that she had to finish a report for the head guard regarding to supplies count in the barracks. When the Martian headed upstairs leaving Minako to look after the kitchen she slipped a Jovian vegetable- asparagus- into the soup. Poor Akima had turned green before she bolted from the table.

Minako hated to admit it she hadn't been expecting pay back of any sort. Thinking more on it she would admit that for Akima to pull one on her was unthinkable. But that huge pink frog jumping out of that orange box was something that she would never forget. Scared the hell out of her too.

Looking around Minako was surprised that Akima wasn't there sitting on the stairs to greet her home. A mischievous smile graced her lips as an idea struck her. Silently she removed her boots, placing them by the door before making her way upstairs.

Creeping up the stairs she imagined Akima sleeping, curled up in a little ball. In the mornings watching the other girl sleep had become one of her favorite past times. Reaching the top a short giggle escaped her throat as she made herself ready to pounce. Springing up with a war cry Minako found that the only person in the room was… herself.

'Where could Akima be?'

Frowning Minako made her way to the window, swinging it open she heard the faint sound of singing above her. Puzzled she began searching for a way up. Running from one side to the other she finally found the ladder behind some of Akima's weapons. How that girl started off with only a dagger and a sword and now had a morning star, axe, pole arm, plus a whip confounded her.

Climbing up the singing grew louder. Peering over the hatch Minako could perceive Akima sitting on the ledge holding her hands out as a ball of fire hovered a few inches away. Leaping forward she pulled Akima away from the fire into the safety of her arms.

Rei struggled a bit before realizing it was Mina disrupting her from her task. Why the Venusian reacted that way Rei couldn't ever guess although maybe the bit of fire in her hand had something to do with it.

"Are you alright?!" Minako asked, as she gripped Rei's hand inspecting them for any injuries.

Trying to pull back she responded a bit testily, "I'm fine, Mina."

"You were on fire! That's not the definition of fine!" She shouted. Citizens of Sel passing below looked up in curiosity at the raised voices on the roof.

"Mina. Look." Rei raised her hands in front of her showing Mina that she was completely unharmed.

"What- How?" Shock widened her eyes as she traced her index finger lightly over Akima's palm.

Rei chuckled at the blonde's confused but still concerned face. "I don't know but I remember my mother doing this from time to time."

Minako sat next to Rei gazing in wonderment as the girl next to her began to sing once more as the fire dancing yet again in her palm. Rei leaned forward picking up the iron she was trying to shape and placed it back in the flames. Minako watched in fascination as the iron slowly began to changed form. Soon the lump of metal began to resemble a flower.

Without thinking Minako reached forward touching the flaming flower only to quickly snap her hand back with a small yelp. Diverting her attention away from the flames Rei quickly enclosed the brunt figures in her own before closing her mouth over them sucking light to dull the pain. The flames winked out and the flower dropped unnoticed to the ground. Minako let out a short hiss before her face turned crimson. She could swear that her heart was gonna beat out of her chest at any second.

Rei couldn't believe what she had just done. It was impulsive, yes but given the chance she knew she would do it again, especially if it meant easing Mina's pain. Slowly she drew back, her amethyst eyes never leaving Mina's cerulean ones. Mina blushed prettily. Looking back at Akima she knew without a doubt that she wanted, at that moment, to be in Akima's arms kissing the infatuating Martian.

What wouldn't she give for them to stay here together forever?

~0~

"Guess what!"

Rei pulled her attention away from sharpening her dagger as Mina dashed into the room excited about something new she must of heard in the market. "You found you brain in the market square finally."

Minako set her lips in a firm pout as she laid her pack down on the table. She knew the other girl didn't intend any malice but sometimes her quick comments hurt. Heaving a sigh she marched over before plopping herself in Akima's lap locking her arms around her neck. Silently she watched in amusement as Akima fell back against the stairs groaning in irritation.

"Damn it Mina! Be careful!"

"You mean you didn't fall because of my charm?"

Rei's mouth dropped open. Mina's ability to sass and tease the life out of her amazed her. Rei wouldn't change a thing about her best friend but she'd never tell. That light headed feeling she got whenever Mina got too close to her sprang forth again. What made it worse was Mina decided at that moment to help close her mouth by placing a finger under her chin shutting it gently. Part of her wanted to capture those fingers again in her mouth and the other part of her wanted to scream at Mina's teasing.

Minako just sat in Akima's lap in amusement at the play of emotions in her eyes. The face would fool you no matter what the other felt. No, she learned that in order to tell what was happening in the girl's head she had to look in Akima's eyes.

"Shut up Mina."

Minako just grinned. "Want to go to the Star Festival with me?"

~0~

Fireworks shot off as lanterns were lit along the streets with booths being set up for games. The streets were illuminated with their soft glow, the earth never looking so beautiful at this phase. Children run amuck, screaming at the top of their lungs for the fun about to come. Couples could be seen lovingly gazing into each other's eyes choosing to spend this lunar-wide celebration with their other significant half. The Star Festival was in the midst of awakening and a certain raven haired warrior couldn't help but fidget.

Rei sat at the table tapping her fingers against the surface waiting for Mina to come down so they could go to the festival. How she was going to do this, she didn't have a clue. What she did understand was it was gonna be the prefect night to give Mina that ring. Turning it once over before placing it in her pocket she smirked at the thought.

The merchant kept telling her that the two rings were a set but what use would she have for the other one. Seeing them it had instantly reminded her of Mina and herself with the gold strip on one of the silver bands and the black onyx strip on the other. She brought the gold one and kept it till she found the right time. Tonight would be it.

The sound of light footsteps echoed in the small room… and that was when Rei's world completely stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat as the Mina slowly descended each step taking care to keep her dress clear of debris. Reaching out her hand Rei grasped Minako's own gently leading her down the rest of the stairs. Automatically, per Martian protocol, Rei gently brushed her lips Venusian's knuckles.

"Beautiful." She breathed; amused that the Venusian's normally cool attitude was squirming under her praise. But she meant what she had said. Mina looked beautiful.

She knew she had never had a more honest compliment from anyone. Taking stock of the Martian Minako had to admit that Akima wasn't looking too bad herself. "Thank you."

She ran from one food stall to another trying to find something for their dinner tonight. But those chocolate-covered bananas had seemed delicious. But somehow she couldn't see Akima appreciating the Venusian favorite as much as she would though she could make a bet that she could innocently convince the Martian to try it later though.

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she kept looking before she brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair was getting long. Something Akima commented about it the other day. Either she was going to have to get something to hold it back or she was gonna have chop it off.

'Where are you Akima? It shouldn't take that long to look at ribbons!'

A little girl with blue hair to her left started crying. Walking over Minako notice most of the people at this stall were children. Before she could ask the girl if she wanted any help another girl about her height with long blue hair stepped up to help. Quietly she came to stand behind them to watch what they were playing. A small chuckle escaped when she saw it: Goldfish scooping.

The older girl seemed more adapted at the game then the younger one had. When the bag was filled up and the younger bluenette cheered as the older one stood up turning around almost bumping into Minako in the process.

"Ah! I'm very sorry." The other girl said, taking a hastily step back.

Minako waved off the other girls concern with a dazzling smile. "No worries. It was my fault too."

"But your dress?" The older one protested.

Minako just sent her a reassuring smile. She had worn the sleeveless golden evening gown that was backless for Akima's viewing pleasure. Any fool could have seen that it had done its job too. "It's fine. No worries."

"Oneechan? Can we go yet and see Mako?" The little girl asked sweetly tugging on her sister's hand.

"Mmm, yes we can go. Please excuse us."

"Bye!" Minako called after waving. Both girls turned around to wave back before disappearing in the crowd.

Going back to the task of finding dinner she began to look around again till something caught her eye. A priest was hollering at the crowds waving what appeared to be a tassel in the air. Wanting a closer look Minako wandered over gazing at each of them. Some were golden others were red or blue. A few were green and purple. But the one that caught her eye was the one that was red, gold, black and blue.

"Sir? How much for this one?" She asked brushing her hair out of her face.

The priest glanced over at the tassel her was inquiring about before a smile lit his face. "Ah, that one. Twenty Fol."

"I'll take it." Minako squeaked out in her excitement

The priest smiled at the young girl's enthusiasms. "Okay. Give me a minute and I'll have it wrapped for you."

"Ah!" She held up a finger hoping to stop him before he did anything unnecessary. "Can I take it as it is?"

"Of course." He said as he picked up the tassel from the wrapping paper he was gonna put it in, handing it to her gently instead.

A quick thank you accompanied a short bow before she was off giggling. She had only walked a few steps when a hand slipped into hers and Akima was smiling down at her.

"Find something you liked?"

"Yeah. You?"

Minako's heart almost melted when her Martian smile down at her. "Yeah, I did."

"Hungry?"

"Yes!"

Minako beamed. "Good because I think I finally found something. Odango!"

"How can you get excited over the smallest of things?" Rei asked in exasperation. It didn't matter what it was, Mina would probably get excited if you told her she was a mouse!

Minako pouted at Akima's cynical tone before turning serious. "Not everything is hard and cold Akima. If you don't enjoy the small things too you can miss out on so much."

Akima pulled back causing Minako to stop, giving her a questioning look. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Turn my world upside down and make me question what I have always known?"

Minako smiled before cupping Akima's face. "Because we're each others opposites so we balance the other out. I need you too. Never forget that."

Rei held the odango in her hand as Mina looked around for their next activity. The Martian couldn't keep that blasted smile off her face though. Mina wasn't letting go of that orange bear she had won for the Venusian at the archery contest. Anytime someone came close to them she would hug the animal a little tighter to her chest while moving closer to Rei herself.

It was utterly cute and completely adorable.

"Akima!"

Rei jerked her head to the blonde next to her. "Geezs you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry but look at that girl over there."

Rei looked over to where Mina was pointing down to the water. Two girls drew her attention. The blonde hair one watching from the shore line more so then the one with brown hair that hung down almost to her waist seated in the boat apparently ready for the race to start.

"Hey that's the girl I met earlier!"

"Which one? The blonde or the brunette?" For Rei the one with blonde locks that looked like the odango she was currently enjoying drew her attention the most.

"Huh?" Minako realized what Rei meant. "No the bluenette one, silly. There, sitting in the boat with the other girl."

"Oh." Rei once again fixed her gaze on the odango girl as she crossed her arms. She could sense a huge amount of power seeping from her. The magnitude of it was almost frightening.

Minako was also watching the odango haired girl after Akima had called her attention to her. She hadn't noticed Akima's attention on the other girl otherwise she would have had a fit of jealousy. What was drawing her attention was she could feel a great love coming from her. They heard the whistle blow as the contestants took off pulling them away from their object of interest.

To Rei's and Minako's observation it was clear that the blue and brown hair girl were going to reach the other side quicker than the other contestants. The boat docked on the other side of the shore as the blue haired girl quickly got out running to where a small golden apple stood on a pedestal. Snatching it she turned on her heels making a break back for the boat. Her teammate cheered her on as other participants were catching up. Soon she shoved the boat back in the water while the brunette quickly rowed them back.

"I think that is the Lunarian imitation of a race we have on Venus around this time of year." Minako commented as she continued observing.

"Why do you say that?"

The Venusian brought a finger up to tap her lips thoughtfully before responding. "Well one: It's a couples' event. Two: At the end of the line they have to get the apple. And see now they are eating the apple together." Even from where they stood they could see the blue haired girl's face lit up in flames. Minako own face lit at the final thought that entered her mind, " B-but um the difference is t-that they um, s-swim there n-naked."

Rei's jaw dropped as she slowly turned her head to face Mina. The idea of someone else seeing her the way she had when Mina was sick didn't sit well with her. Coincidently Minako was thinking along the same lines.

"Um… well-"

"Want to find something else?" Minako gushed out. She never wanted Akima to visit Venus if she could help it. Everyone would be in awe of the exotic Martian vying for her attention when it should only belong to her.

"Yes please!"

Music played softly over the air as they came to the pavilion where other couples dancing gracefully to the waltz.

"Having fun girls?"

They both turned around to see Alshaim and Saiph standing behind them smiling.

"Yes!" Minako exclaimed hugging her bear.

"Well why don't you both join the others and go dance."

"Dance?" Rei echoed.

"Can you hold this Alshaim?" Minako asked, as she handed her bear over before taking Akima's hand to drag her over to the others.

"Of course." A sly smile stretched itself across Alshaim's face but Minako had already turned completely unaware of Akima's indignant splutter at the older woman's actions. Suppressing an incoming giggle Alshaim sent a quick wink to the ruffled Martian sending her a thumbs up as she was pulled towards the dance floor.

"Have fun you two!" Saiph called after them before hearing Rei ask again.

"Dance?"

"I will miss them when they leave." Alshaim quickly wiped at her tears.

Saiph nodded in agreement. "I know but they're gaining attention. Once people realize that they're the two missing princesses then they would be in danger."

"I know… I know but they are like daughters to me, I can't bear the thought of them leaving." He squeezed her hands gently before placing a kiss to her hair.

"As do I my dear, as do I."

"Dance? Mina I don't know how." Rei pulled back trying to get over to where Alshaim and Saiph stood but Mina's iron grip was stopping her.

"Good. I don't know either."

"What!? But Mina-"

Minako quickly twirled around to face the taller girl, deep cerulean eye's pierced amethyst, begging, pleading. "Dance with me?"

Rei threw her eyes heaven ward. This girl was gonna be the death for her someday. She just knew it. "Alright."

Moving to the shadows they wrapped their arms around each other, slowly beginning to move the music. Rei continued to look towards the dancers which irritated Minako to no end. Finally Rei moved her left hand from Minako's waist and lightly plucked the Venusian's hand away from her neck so they could move like the others. Minako found this new position fantastic.

They started to sway to the soft beat of the music, continuing to follow the movements of the other dancers. There was a lull in the song a universal time for all to stay close with their partner, swaying gently to the softening music. To make this moment even more magical fireworks lit up the sky.

Feigning a sneeze Rei jerked away from her partner discreetly reaching in her pocket for her hidden ring, praying to anyone who was watching that her action remained unnoticed. Minako had also used that opportunity to pull out her ring which was cleverly concealed in the folds of her dress.

Taking a deep breath Rei moved them both back into their previous position, the music picking up once more. Carefully she held the ring in the hand placed at Mina's side. Minako placing hers in the hand along Akima's jacket covered arm, the material ensuring that the ring could not be felt. Each missed the others impish smirk.

Rei's darting eyes noticed the change in position taking place. Quickly she spun Mina around, stopping her with a strong arm around her waist hugging the blonde towards her. Although the close warmth was quickly replaced by a swirling wind as Rei mimicked the others by spinning Mina out once more only to bring her back to her side with a reverse spin.

The action left Mina breathless and her form leaning heavily against her raven haired partner. Their gazes locked, breaths mingling with the other as the song began to close. Slowly Rei readjusted their position, giving Mina balance once more; their gazes never breaking. In union each silently slipped the ring on the other's finger.

Both gasped at the other before grinning.

"Best friends," Rei inquire.

"Forever." Minako returned, kissing her softly on the nose.

~0~

She leaned against the railing watching Akima dodge the incoming blade. Her grip tightened and her ring bit into her skin as her knuckles went white against the rail. Minako had come with her to watch the practice matches that Akima had been telling her about. Akima hadn't told her that watching and listening to a story about fighting were two very different things. The stories had made it sound romantic and breath taking. She shook her head. Akima almost getting hurt did take her breath away just not the way she would have liked. Every time her opponent made a move towards her Minako's heart would jump in her throat from fear.

Rei watched as her opponent circled her. She wasn't happy either. He kept lunged trying to strike her right arm. He could at least go for her legs so she could pummble him, she thought sourly. Taking note of his feet she ready for the attack. He swung low causing Rei to parry a hard left quickly. Their swords lock and she could feel him shake under the pressure of holding up his position. Planting her feet apart she bent a bit before pushing the soldier off balance before pressing forward for the finishing striking.

"Enough!"

Minako sighed in relief as the captain halted the fight. She didn't like standing there worrying for someone she cared for. Think more on it she decided that she just might ask Akima on how to handle her dagger. 'I don't want Akima to be unable to depend on me. I want to protect her too.'

Watching the combatants head to the beach to remove their gear Minako pushed away from the rail and raced down to the field. A few men chuckled at the sight of her dashing towards the unsuspecting Martian.

Rei finished pulling her gloves off and setting them down. She was sweaty and tired. All she really wanted right then was a bath and a hot meal. When Rei turned around to find Mina in the stands she received the surprise of her life when the said blonde jumped in her arms placing a small kiss on her nose before turning red and scampering off laughing. Rei felt the light blush dusting her own checks till several men launched into fits of laughter at her expense.

"MINA! I'm GONNA GET YOU!" Rei roared giving chase after the Venusian.

"You wish Pyro!" Minako called back over her shoulder as her laughter taunted the fuming Martian.

The captain blinked then blinked once more before pinching himself in the arm. If he didn't know better he would've swore that those two girls had been surrounded by a red and orange light!

"I have to stop by Saiph-san's booth before we can head home." Minako replied as they walked down the market.

"I can't believe you kissed me on the nose. I told you never to do something like that in public!" Rei grumbled while sulking from behind. "Remember the Festival of the Stars and all that." A small smile touched her lips as she thought about how nice it had truly felt. Seeing Mina shooting backwards glances at her she resumed her customary frown before she shot a glare Mina's way.

Minako struggled to hold in her laughter. She remembered that night at the festival with no problem at all. Her friendship ring never left her finger at all. Her red hair ribbon, which she was never seen with out now, had become a trade mark for her. 'I just couldn't help myself that night. She was too cute. Smiling and, Sweet Aphrodite I honestly think she's my Aites' She noticed the glance that Akima threw her way and the short smile that graced her features. Whatever had made it happen she was glad for it.

"Is there anything that would embarrass you?"

Minako slowing her pace dawdling till Akima was next to her once more before slipping her hand in Akima's causing the other to turn her head away blushing. "Not that I can think of." Thinking for a bit she suddenly pulled back. "Ah! Yeah. Standing naked in front of everyone."

Rei drew a puzzled look cocking her head to the side. "But you're Venusian. Why would that bother you?"

Minako laughed hard as she continued walking. "This is the Moon Akima. Venus is different from here probably like Mars is. While it is acceptable to do that there I don't think I would be comfortable walking around the Moon in my underwear- Oh there's Saiph! Saiph-san!" Minako left Akima's side running to where her boss stood.

A small smirk found its way to Rei's face as she watched the other girl. She meant what she had said about getting Mina back for what she done back at the barracks. Her conscience argued with her sense of pride before her pride won out. It was about time she got Mina back squarely. Drawing her blade she slowly stalked her new prey.

Saiph was listening to Mina when he noticed Akima advancing towards them with a decidedly predatorily smirk. The drawn dagger added to the twinge of edginess he felt. He honestly didn't believe that Akima would hurt the blonde. Maybe there was an enemy close by? Taking an involuntary step back the man grasped the sword hilt he kept next to the table incase a costumer choose to be foolish.

Rei detected the movement on his part and reacted. Dashing forward she let out a whoop alerting Mina to turn around. Minako had seen the apprehensive stare on Saiph then twirled to face Akima. Quickly blanching she took a step back thrusting her hand to where her dagger laid concealed under her ring belt to parry the surprise assault but it was too late. Rei ducked in her defenses slashing at her own ring belt that she had let Mina borrow just that morning.

Saiph quickly covered his eyes as light blue pants dropped to the dirt reveling bright orange underwear. Other people in the market stopped what they were doing to stare at the newest reveling sight. Rei unable to help herself burst into fits of giggles and Minako's face exploded with color for two very different reasons.

With as much grace as she could muster Minako calmly picked up her pants and the broken buckle before bowing once to Saiph her voice clipped every word. "Please forgive me for my state of undress. If you will excuse me."

Holding her head high she faced Rei who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Akima."

"What Mina?" Rei asked just as sweetly as Mina called her name.

"AKIMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Minako shouted lunging after the Martian.

"You wish Princess!" Rei called back sprinting off.

~0~

The sun set slowly over the moon as Minako came to sit next to Rei on the roof. It had been the end to a great day. Exploring the forest and having a race down to the water before having lunch with Saiph and Alshaim. When the two had told them they were getting married, ah she had not had so much fun in saying 'I told you so' to Akima.

Afterwards she had had another lesson in weapons. Minako couldn't help but twitch at the embarrassment of Akima checking her herself at that last strike. While she was glad that the Martian would never purposely hurt her, her pride was dented. However Akima did tell her that she was improving. Honestly she had never felt so close to someone in her life. The very thought of losing Akima chilled her soul and left her bleeding inside.

Except someday she may have to. She couldn't see her mother giving in that easily to her disappearance. Akima was her friend and deep in her heart Minako knew that given a few more years she would want much more than just that. However her secret cause her stomach to twist with guilt souring her mood. How could she be by her side, call herself Akima's best friend and not tell the Martian the truth about who she was.

'I can't do this any more. I want her to know.' She thought desperately. Gathering her courage Minako whispered, "Akima?"

"What Mina?"

Rei felt the Venusian scoot closer to her but anticipation and nervousness rolled off her in waves. If she was honest with herself she felt the same way. Guilt about her true name nagged her. But would Mina still be her friend if she knew. She was so against the "Princess of Mars" when they first met and now maybe after knowing her Mina had a different opinion of Martians.

"Could you ever be friends with the Princess of Venus?" At the Martian's surprised look she tried to clarify. "If you- one day, say met her…. Would you want to know her?"

Instead of answering Rei returned the question around. "What about the Martian princess? What would you do if you met her?"

Rei felt a chill run down her back as Mina's face twisted into a look of rage.

"I'd stab her in the back."

Rei barely suppressed the chill that went up her spine. "I suppose I would do the same. I never want to met or see the Venusian Princess."

Minako shivered as dread came over her. Rei tired to keep the bitterness from growing and the nagging feeling that started forming in her heart from growing. After all it had all been said.

They could never tell the other the truth.


	6. Parted

Sun streamed through the widow hitting the Venusian rousing her from her pleasant dreams. And what an odd but pleasant dream it was too. She had seen Akima in it sweeping leaf covered grounds while two crows observed her from above perched on a red tori gate. Akima's back was to her till, almost as if she could sense her, Akima spun around spotting her standing there behind a tall tree staring. A slow upward quirk of the lips from the raven and Minako knew that half smile was only for her.

She smiled softly as she felt the person next to her begin to stir.

"You're awake?" The soft voice from behind inquired. The hand that had rested loosely at Minako's waist now ran up her arm attempting to put some heat back in the chilled skin then drifted back down to interlace their hands gently as their rings clinked against one another. "You never take it off, do you?" Rei commented as Mina shifted towards her, snuggling closer to ward off the cold morning air.

It amazed her that lately Akima body seemed much warmer. The past few mornings after leaving the comforts of their bed Minako had wanted nothing more then to sneak back under the blankets while pulling Akima with her. The Martian didn't even seem to notice the change surrounding her at all. Shrugging mentally she just chalked it up to Akima's tough act that she still pulled out no matter how good Minako thought they were as friends.

"No. Not any more than you take off yours." Minako replied smugly flipping over to burying her nose in Akima's neck. "It's cold. I don't want to wake up."

Rei just chuckled in amusement not only at the action but also the comeback. "What are we doing today Mi-chan?"

She pretended to consider before pulling back and nipping Rei lightly on the nose.

"Why don't we just walk around and see what comes our way." Giving herself another moment in the Martian's warm embrace before pulling away to face the chill, she kissed Rei once more on the nose before getting up and ready for their adventure.

Rei watched Mina's retreating form. She told the silly girl it was fine to kiss her there at home but not out it public. Now Mina looked as if she had taken her words to heart and any chance she got Rei found herself being the recipient of the Venusian's kiss. It was embarrassing, the great Martian Princess being reduced to putty because of her best friend's kiss. Rei moved to get up as well when suddenly a sharp throb of pain shot through her head making her clutch it as she cried out in pain before everything went black.

* * *

_She stepped around the corner towards the east wing of the palace only to cut her steps off short before ducking behind one of the columns. Her "Leader" and another girl stood there dressed in a ridiculous skimpy green and orange outfits arguing._

" _I'll kill her. I don't want her name. She is nothing but a complication. Useless and disappointing. "_

" _Venus I think you should give her a chance."_

" _Never."_

* * *

" _Please Rei! Just listen to me." She sank to the ground weeping bitterly. "I- I…_

_Rei kept walking. She gave the Venusian her freedom. What else could there possible be?_

* * *

_A blonde looking just like Mina ran forwards smiling. "Rei- chan can we go shopping? Please?!"_

" _No."_

" _Pretty please?!"_

" _No. Now leave me alone Minako so I can finish my chores."_

" _So if you finish you could go?" The question had an impish quality to it as the blonde looked up at her with the cutest puppy eyes._

_She wasn't going to give in this time._

" _Yes, now leave because I'm not done so I'm not going."_

_Thinking she had won Rei began to finish her work when the blonde darted away. Less than ten minutes later she could only stare in wonder as Minako came out off the shrine in the same miko outfit and began to help finish the sweeping._

_Seemed she was going shopping with her best friend later after all._

* * *

" _I love you." Rei said as she kissed the blonde's lips softly._

" _You don't."_

_Rei followed her as the blonde fell backwards on her bed._

" _I do Minako. I have longer than you would ever know."_

* * *

_She swept at the stairs harshly thinking of all strange friends Mamoru-san had in his life. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? There was no reason for them to be this persistent for her friendship was there?_

_But the Idol wasn't too bad. She actually was fun to be with and her heart couldn't stop racing every time Minako-san was near. Honestly she was starting to think that she could be in love with the Idol. Warm and familiar arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to the shorter girl. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Her heart would always know her even if her mind didn't._

" _Mina."_

" _I love you Rei- chan." She felt the tears fall and hit the back of her neck. "Please remember me. I miss you."_

* * *

"Akima?!"

"Akima?! Come on, you're scaring me!"

Minako quickly fell back from shaking Akima as the Martian's eyes snapped open while she quickly sat up staring into space. Minako wasn't even sure if the other girl even saw or knew if she was there.

' _What happen? Please say something!'_ She silently begged. _'Look at me! Look at me Akima! I'm right here!'_ Reaching out Minako touched her shoulder and suddenly waves of emotion consumed her. Anger, hurt, compassion, passion, and the strongest of them all was…. Love? She wasn't sure where the emotions had come from or where they were directed, only that they were raw, powerful, and a bit overwhelming. It took all she had not to lose herself in the sensation of them. As quickly as she had touched Akima she pulled back. Her fingers felt as if they were on fire and she had to hold back the gut instinct to dunk her whole hand in a bucket of water.

Rei was beyond confused. She saw Mina sitting there seemingly petrified and scared for her but what she saw was the girl in her vision looking back at her. Mina would never want to kill her…. would she? And why hadn't she known her? Why had Mina been so sad? It was all a jumbled mess. Against her will Mina's real name slipped out.

"Mi-na-ko?"

Minako froze at the word and watched for any signs of an attack. When none seemed forthcoming she sat on her knees drawing Akima close to her warmth and her heart. She braced for any of the emotions that assaulted her earlier to come again if it meant calming Akima. Lucky the waves of emotions had stopped and soon a shaky hand grasped her collar.

"I want to remember but I can't. Forgive me please. Forgive me."

Minako didn't know what to say. She was confused. Why had Akima said her name? She never told her it. Was it a common name? Did she know someone else named Minako? That last thought sent jealousy snaking through her as she heard Akima repeating 'Forgive me' over and over again in a mantra.

Distractedly she shook her head, her cerulean gaze focused on the raven in front of her. Nothing would be solved if she just let whatever happened when she came to check on Akima keep going. Grabbing both sides of Akima's shoulders Minako shook them hoping this time her best friend would return to reality.

"Akima!" With a jolt glazed amethyst sharpened. Akima's dazed and sorrow filled expression turned into a confused one as she stared into a sea of blue.

"Mina…" her gaze once again held a distant look before becoming pointed burning with a single question. "What in the fires of Mars are you doing?" she said while looking at the hands grasping her shoulders in an iron grip.

"What do you mean what am I doing?! _You're_ the one who laid there completely out of it just now!"

That caused a frown on Akima's face. "Really? Are you sure that you didn't hit your head again?"

"Yes really! And that only happened once." Minako cringed at the memory. Waking up in that mud puddle wasn't one of her finer moment. Actually did she have any? Tears threatened to fall but she fought them back. She would become Akima's equal. "And you were passed out on the floor saying some mumble jumble just a few seconds ago!" Minako averted her face in worry. It allowed Akima to feel the full force of her distress; her words coming out in a soft whisper, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Rei gruffly replied. Her response shot pain through the blonde's heart.

"Tell me!" A certain level of desperation filled concern filtered into Minako's voice as she pushed the Martian to the ground, effectively pinning her beneath her. Conflict fluttered across Akima's face, a frown marring her face in indecision; finally with a sigh she relented.

"Look, don't get so wound up I just… just spaced out for a bit that's all," seeing disbelief and hurt Rei continued, "I would tell you what happened if I knew, really I would." Gently cupping the blonde's face amethyst met cerulean in a steady gaze, "I'm not lying, Mina."

The effects that the dream, as Rei tried to think of it, was starting to ware and had left her drained. Could Mina and the girl she saw be the same person? It was possible but the cloths looked like nothing she had ever seen. And the bow…. It was the same one but Mina never spoke with such hatred or sorrow. It was only a dream. That's all.

Minako could only growl in response as her mouth turned into a stubborn pout. "Fine, you know I can't say no when you're like this," she said as she retreated. Sitting up Akima gave off a smug smirk.

"I know." Like the child she was Minako poked out her tongue in retaliation before standing up in a flurry.

"Come on slow poke, let's go. We've got a day to explore!"

~0~

Brown soooo wasn't her color. Not by a long shot but she was grateful now that Akima had forced her to wear the awful décor as she laid face down in the mud for the sixth time during their sparing session. Honestly, no one really could of told if it had been any color other than brown to start with in the first place.

The thought made her giggle till the voice of her sparring partner's voice brought her crashing back down to her current situation.

"Never attack in anger Mina."

Standing to her feet once again, trying to brush off the worst of the mess as the rain continued to fall Minako shot Akima a glare before taking her stance once more.

"We're finished for the day." Rei said, placing her dagger back in its sheath before cocking a hand to her hip.

"No."

Rei frowned as Minako held her stance while they both glared at each other. The Venusian had been trying to score a point for the last two hours with each attempt ending in utter failure and more mud. Rei took a glance at the sky before bring her gaze back to Mina. Many warriors had fought with tempers and unsavory conditions however this didn't need to be one of them.

"Mina, we need to stop for today. You're upset and that could hurt both of us."

"I'm not going to be a burden to you! I'll earn your respect!"

Rei ducked to the side as the Venusian charged forward missing her target and stumbling a bit before righting herself. Rei briefly noted the determination on her opponent's face before readying herself. Her tempo picked up and Rei went on the defensive. Minako took the move as a challenge and aimed again.

The tip of the blade nicked Rei's shoulder. Minako wasn't please to note that she neither flinched nor winced at the mark. Rei gave the blood flowing freely down her forearm a sparing glance. It wasn't the first time she bled and by Ares it wouldn't be the last either. Such a pity.

Rei readied herself for another attack when an orange glow surrounded Mina. Rei shut her eyes for a brief second then opened them again just in time to block an attack aimed for her head. The glow was gone as surely as if she dreamed it up. Rei took a couple steps back throwing her sword to the ground then kneeling to withdraw the dirk that lay concealed in her boot.

Minako watched the sword being tossed away. Giddiness rose up. She won. The Martian was giving up. She wouldn't lose again. This time it would be the Martian sprawled on the ground in humiliation.

Leaning her weight on her front foot Minako lunged again. Rei held still even though all her senses screamed for her dodge the attack. Instead she closed her eyes sinking into a crouch holding the dirk behind her back waiting till the last moment.

Three

Two

One

Rei snapped her eyes open, reversing the blade so the hilt was able to connect before shooting forward. Minako over extended her reach nicking Rei over the same shoulder again creating a X before feeling the hilt connecting with her stomach. Minako paled at the contact before quickly spitting up blood. Rei caught her quickly allowing the blonde to sink slowly to the ground before letting the tears to fall. It was the first time she had never been so unsure about the out come of a fight. No, this wasn't a fight. Somehow it had turned into a battle between them.

Minako swallowed hard as her vision dimmed.

Akima hurt her.

For her own good.

For their own good. She realized how close she had come to hurting Akima. How close she was to hurting herself. A single tear slipped out. She would never let something like anger take away her self control again.

"Mina, are you happy with me?" Rei asked still crying and shaking.

"Yes."

"Then let me protect you. I'll always protect you." Rei pulled the girl close pleading that this feeling of despair would vanish.

~0~

"Strawberries! Get your strawberries!"

"Fresh Fish! Jovians catch em' and you buy em'!"

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and cheese! Sugar dates and pecan!"

Merchants cried out to the people passing by in the market. Minako held tight to Akima's hand as they made their way through the crowds towards the center of town.

"Akima?"

Rei tightened her grip as they were jostled from the other Lunarians making their way toward market as well. Rei noted that the market was more crowded than normal and that feeling of dread had returned ten-fold. It was one of the reasons she had dragged Mina out of their home that morning.

"What Mina?"

Minako pulled back from Akima's sharp tone. She knew something was bothering her friend but the Martian never admitted to anything being out of sorts.

"I was just wondering if I could stop at that stall before we went to the forest again today."

Rei nodded and Minako turned away but before she could even take two steps she found herself being spun around to face Akima once more.

"Are you happy with me, Mina?"

"Yes. More than anything in this solar system."

Minako moved to head towards the stall selling strawberries when she realized that Akima had never let go of her grip. "Akima, what is bothering you and don't you dare say nothing."

"I-" Rei struggled to make the words come out. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend."

Minako beamed at the words she just heard. "Akima. No matter where we are. Who we become. You'll be in my heart forever."

"Promise me something."

"Anything." Minako was feeling pretty good. Akima was really being open.

"If…" Rei cleared her throat. "If we ever get separated for one reason or another we'll meet at home and wait. No matter how long it takes."

"Akima you're being silly but," Minako saw how important this seemed to be. "I promise I'll wait for you. Should that ever happen."

Rei shook her head not completely understanding if Mina understood her fear but was assured that Mina loved being by her side. The Venusian wandered to the merchant and Rei stood back taking note of the people.

"So I've finally found you Rei."

Rei twisted around so fast that she almost tripped over her feet in surprise at someone calling her by her given name. Looking up she barely kept her mouth from dropping open at that sight of Taza standing there perfectly calm as if he was expecting her.

Keeping her gaze on him she realized that four more Martian soldiers had slowly surrounded her leaving little if no room for an exit.

"Akima!?"

Rei whipped around to see men across the way dressed in gold plated armor surrounding Mina. Breaking from the pack of Martians she got halfway before the four other soldiers grabbed her arms holding her back.

"Let GO!" Rei struggled harder but without an accessible weapon in hand she was powerless. "Mina!"

Minako saw the men holding Akima back as she struggled to reach her. The symbol of Mars glared brightly off their armor. She narrowed her eyes. The Princess of Mars. This must be her fault. Who else would dare to take someone back to their home planet by force?

Tegire wasn't easing up on his grip of her either. Minako made one last desperate lunge forward but Tegire held her back.

"Sorry Minako-hime. Your mother is waiting for you." Tegire told her as he led Minako away from Akima who could be seen contained by six grown men.

' _I'll make the Princess of Mars pay. I'll get you back Akima. It's a promise.'_


	7. Summons and Senshi

"Onee-chan!"

Rei turned her head, as a small smile graced her features seeing her little sister running up the hill catching her hand in her own smaller ones, tugging gently.

"What is it Chikane?" Rei asked, smiling for real now at her sister's excitement.

"Lady wants you for meditation now."

"Lady Hesperia, Chikane." Rei corrected gently. "You must not forget to address her by her name in front of the people of the temple."

Chikane giggled as she pulled again at her sister. "Onee-chan! Come on. I want to see mommy!" She gave one last tug before running back down the hill towards the temple.

Rei stood from where she sat, her eyes following her sister. She was so much like Mina it hurt. It would be a tragedy when the childishness was beaten out of her.

"I see that you have settled down some." Azusa commented as he strolled up the hill.

Flames sparked in Rei's hands before they winked out just as quickly. Crossing her arms Rei turned to face him with a scathing look across her face.

"I would think you would have been among those avoiding me."

Azusa had not spoken before he stood in front of his apprentice. She had truly become the Goddess of War. Men who once only were wary of her now feared her. It was sad but thankfully she was unharmed.

' _Except her heart. I doubt it will ever heal,'_ he thought bitterly. Placing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a gentle squeeze and a small smile. "I will never abandon you Rei."

"Then let me return!" Rei shouted as she shoved away from him.

Azusa stood where he was. "I can't let you and you know it. The wedding is off but you cannot return to the Moon."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest tilting her chin up in defiance. Azusa's grin split his face which only infuriated the girl more. She looked so much like her mother right now it made him proud. The more she followed her mother's footsteps the better off she'd be. "Because in a few years you will have a task that only you can do."

"Task. Don't you dare tell me that the one thing that has ever made me happy since Dabih killed my mother is denied me because of some task!"

"It is and you would do well to remember your temper Princess of Mars."

Rei shrank away from the voice that spoke coolly behind her. Turning slowly she saw the Priestess of Mars, Lady Hesperia, standing in her robes looking displeased with her. The High Priestess most likely was upset with her for not coming when she had been summoned. Chikane stood behind her mother holding tight to her left sleeve. The sapphire eyes that were once full of laughter were now staring at her in terror. Rei struggled not to be hurt by the look. There wasn't one Martian on the entire planet that wasn't aware of what she had done. Not one child was spared the story of the Goddess of War.

"It is time for meditation Rei. Let us go. Oh, Azusa?"

The Warlord looked up in question.

"Will you be joining us today?"

Rei watched the three descend to the temple. The grounds below covered in red and white as the mikos made their way to the sacred fire. A bell sounded in the distance greeting the morning.

' _Mina.'_

~0~

"Let Me Out!"

She banged her fist against the door again in the vain attempt to break the door down. Never before had she hated her room as much as she had the past two weeks.

"LET! ME! OUT! MOTHER!"

Minako took a step back then kicked the door hissing in pain as the door won versus her foot.

A click of the lock had Minako scrambling back. The door opened a crack revealing a blue haired girl about Mina's own age. Minako stared hard trying to place her when it clicked.

"You're that girl from the festival on the Moon!"

The bluenette's mouth formed a small O of surprise before her face split into a grin. "I remember you. My little sister wouldn't stop talking about you and how silly you were for days. It's wonderful to see you again."

Minako wasn't sure what to make of that statement. If it had been Akima she knew that the Martian was teasing her but now that someone else was saying things like that she wasn't so sure if it was only a joke.

"You too… Um?"

"Oh! Pardon me, where are my manners. Mercury Ami."

"Ami." Minako tasted the word deciding that it suited her well. Now was the question of why she was in her room. "Sorry but why are you here?"

The Mercurian had been inspecting the room looking for something when the Venusian's voice brought her back to Venus. Embarrassed Ami blushed while clasping her hands staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked, what are you doing here in my room?"

Ami's attention which had gone back to inspecting the room snapped back to the girl in front of her. Shock had her eyes widening. This was the Princess of Venus; the runaway that had been missing for the past nine months.

"I still think that this should come in other colors besides grey." She commented as she shook her wrist in displeasure.

Mria nudged Minako from behind as they came back from the fields to keep her master walking.

"I'm just glad you stopped trying to pry it off."

Minako stopped shaking her wrist to look at Ami then back at the large bracelet attached to her wrist. "It not my fault I want to go back to Akima. You and my mother are crazy if you think I'm not going to try and see her again."

Of all the things Ami had been expecting with she met the princess of Venus, single minded determination wasn't one of them. It was a side of the Venusian she would have to learn from if she wanted the one she loved. Just thinking of the golden hair angel brought a soft smile to her face.

"So who is it?" Minako turned towards the Mercurian with a smirk on her face only to see confusion.

"Who is what?"

"Who is the person you're in love with?"

Ami's face went red. Minako just continued to walk as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"H-How d-did y-y-y you know?!"

Minako stopped. How had she known that Ami was thinking of someone she loved? It was a good question one she hadn't even bothered to ask herself. She had known how attracted Alshaim and Saiph had been to each other. She had seen so many peoples' feelings. She vividly remembered the waves of emotion that had rolled off Akima when she had fainted. Except that had been the only time she had ever felt the other girl's emotions. Even right now she could feel strong emotions from somewhere and not just Ami.

Ami watched as Minako paled then swiftly mounted her unicorn and rode straight for the palace.

~0~

"Breathe in then let it out."

Rei furrowed her brows at the instructions. She tried harder to concentrate but the screams of so many still made a shrill echo in her ears.

"You're not letting go Rei."

Again Rei repeated the mantra: "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

_Flames consumed everything around her. Men lay before her feet, blood seeped from their wounds. One solider stood from where he lay drawing his sword. His mouth moved forming words that she couldn't and did not care to understand. The man swiped the air then aimed his sword straight at her heart. Blood flowed out of the gash on his brow. She could hear her blood ringing in her ears._

_Betrayers_

_Liars_

_Murderers_

_This fool was next to die._

_Slowly._

"Rei!"

Flames roared higher licking at the young acolyte face, hands and hair as Hesperia yanked her away from the flames. Both women collapsed to the wooden floor on their hands and knees breathing heavily.

"You can't let these things overwhelm you!" Hesperia shouted at her acolyte. "You can't let yourself surrender to your grief."

Rei stood up swiping at the tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. "How can you tell me that?! Their blood is on my hands but I have no memory of it! How can you tell me to not let it bother me when I see those images in my dreams but I don't remember them happening?!"

Docile flames leaped to the ceiling of the temple scaring the other mikos. What was once pitch black hair flamed crimson. Hesperia hands went to the clasp of her cloak, unhooking it she then threw it over the younger girl covering her face.

"I am not saying to forget. I'm saying don't let your anger control you. You are not a killer."

~0~

Serenity sat at the desk next to her snoring as Minako's tutor continued with her lesson about some laws and agreements involving the moon and the protection of the Lunar Family. Ami sat at her left, who appeared to be writing notes and occasionally bobbing her head in agreement when her tutor said something.

Minako looked to her right at the person beside Serenity. Seeing her newest friend: Jupiter Makoto also sleeping through this gave her a lot of enjoyment. Decisions for the Jovian Princess to visit had been made a week ago. Minako could honestly tell herself that she hadn't an idea in the world what she was expecting but the friendly looking Amazon girl that she had seen from the Festival of Stars sitting in the boat with Ami wasn't it.

Overall she was nice. Minako barely kept a snicker back as she thought about Makoto first night there. With permission from the queen, her mother, the Jovian had temporary taken over and replaced the entire kitchen staff with just herself and prepared a feast for everyone. Her mother by the middle of the second course wanted to hire the Jovian permanently but Makoto laughed it off saying that her father and mother wouldn't appreciate it.

"… the Martians are ruled by who is the strongest, there for …."

Minako mood turned sour at the word Martian. She couldn't find anything on Akima. The Martian database was empty of any person holding that name and there were over two thousand files locked and protected. Learning that Ami was a wiz at computers she enlisted her help but that didn't work either. The files on the Princess were even harder to get to. After Ami tried twice her computer blew up.

A crack on her desk shook her out of any more deliberation and woke Makoto and Serenity up as well. Ami had a disapproving stare at the three while the tutor stood fuming above them.

"Hime-sama have you heard a single word I said?" He asked in clear annoyance.

Minako stared right back at her tutor with a sheepish but guilty grin.

~0~

The bonfire blazed high into the sky as they stood there waiting. Hesperia couldn't decide if she wanted to spank Chikane and Rei or simply toss them into the mountain. She was frustrated with Rei. The girl had tried to go back to the moon again. Five soldiers were injured in capturing her and two were now considered critical.

' _I'm sorry Risa. I've tried but the one she needs can't be here.'_

Watching her niece and daughter Hesperia smiled. Rei was different then other Martians now. Whatever happened between her and the princess of Venus had changed her for the better. When the girl wasn't trying to escape she spent her time caring for Chikane.

' _This is good. Chikane is in good hands. Wait for a couple more years my sister. I will see you then.'_

The beat of wings and Chikane's scream of excitement ended what comfort she could find in the year to come.

~0~

"How is Minako's progress with the Vargus coming along?" Akiko inquired Tegmire when he came for the next meeting.

Tegmire stood rocking a bit on his heels. Her training was great. She was swiftly becoming better than many of the Venusians already in the military however he was worried for her mental health if anything. The man, in his opinion, was dangerous. His strength in battle was astonishing however his tactic of first blood went against everything a Venusian stood for.

"Tegmire, I'm waiting for an answer."

He ran a hand through his hair sighing out loud. At the noise his queen at last gave his presence serious consideration.

"I don't like the pressure he puts on the girl. Seginus has taken Vargus's lessons to heart and is endeavoring to court her more seriously. I fear he may push the matter."

Akiko gritted her teeth. She had a feeling that the boy was after her daughter but for him to consider force was not something she would tolerate by any means. The plans for the marriage were ruined for now but in the future one could never know what could happen.

~0~

A sharp cry at the twang of the bow had Rei peek up from her own target a few meters away from her to witness Chikane waving her hand wildly in the air hissing in pain. Placing her own bow down, she strolled over to her sister then caught Chikane's hand in her own before she did anymore damage to herself.

"What happened?"

Chikane sniffed and begin to cry.

"I let it go and the string, it stung me."

Rei clicked her tongue in annoyance. The girl's forearm was quickly turning red and Rei knew she needed to be cared for.

Taking her hand Rei led her to her room inside her mother's house.

Rei led to straight into her room sitting her down on the bed. Without a word she left leaving Chikane own her own. A couple minutes later she returned with bandages and herbs. She sat down in front of the bed taking a bowl and placing it and the herbs before her. Chikane watched in fascination as Rei ground them together with water to make a paste. Gently she took Chikane's wrist and began smoothing the concoction over her forearm.

"Ouch! Onee-chan that hurts!"

Quickly yanking her hand back Chikane only had a moments freedom before Rei snatched it back and continued to apply the salve.

"It wouldn't hurt if you kept still and had been using the bow correctly."

Chikane stuck out her tongue blow a raspberry.

When she didn't receive a reaction Chikane scouted out the room. It was the first time she had ever been in her aunt's cottage. The older mikos said that she had died in this home. Rei only allowed her mother, Phobos, and Deimos to enter here.

"Whose Mina one-chan?" Chikane barely noticed when Rei had bandaging her arm.

"How did you hear about her?"

Chikane whined at the extra pressure Rei applied. Rei flushed a bit easing up.

"Sorry."

"It's fine one-chan. You talk about her in your sleep sometimes at the temple."

Rei nodded still keeping her head down. "She was a friend."

"Where is she?"

Rei swallowed hard. She hadn't spoken of Mina since that time with Azusa up on the hill. That silly yet sweet Venusian was never far from her thoughts. Meeting her sister's gaze Rei realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know."

"Is she the one you protect?"

Rei let out a short but bitter laugh. How her sister could in five minutes figure out what took her two years to realize was amazing.

~0~

She sat astride Mira waiting for whoever was going be her escort that day. Mria pawed the ground with a side step. Minako smiled at her friend who was as impatience as her to head out. A soft thud came from behind and the small smile she had been wearing dropped. Seginus rode up behind her looking very pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here Seginus-san?" Minako asked curtly.

"I'm your escort."

Since she had been back Minako had managed to only be alone in his company four times. She could vividly remember the first and how hard he had grasped her arm almost yanking her away from Tegmire. The captain had stopped him from taking her anywhere but at being thwarted her friend had whispered something softly and she had been left cold.

Now they would be alone together and this was her only chance to get out of the palace for a while. Minako cursed her luck.

"Shall we go then?"

Minako turned Mria south towards Altas. More people took that road to town in hopes of peddling their goods. Seginus held a satisfied grin, openly ranking his eyes over her frame. She shivered in disgust as she felt the possessives and twisted love he felt submerge her.

"I suggest you stop lusting after me Seginus-san. Mother will never let you marry me."

Seginus smirk slid off and he quickly moved to her side pulling on the reins.

"You will be mine Minako. You have and always will be."

"I belong to only one person," She hissed. Mria whined at her master's tension.

Before he could say or do anything Minako reach back balling her hand into a fist decking him across the face before riding away.

~0~

Bells rang through the hallowed halls of the temple. Warriors set aside their weapons while children cried and mourners swung their lanterns back and forth in respect.

Chikane grasped her mother's hand which hung limply in her own. Rei stood by the window not really seeing anything. She failed. She couldn't save her aunt. She couldn't comfort her little sister.

"Rei."

Looking towards the pallet she saw her aunt beckoning her forward. Shoving off from the wall Rei felt as if each step was leaden. Dropping beside her sister Rei let her eyes fall to her lap. A small chuckle was heard and Chikane let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Mommy, don't die!"

She was going to be sick. She hated this room. She hated death. _'Mina. I need you with me. Sweet Ares please! Please don't let this happen! Mina!'_

"Everything will be fine Chikane. Rei will be there for you. Azusa will guard you."

"But I want you with me! I still need you. Please, you have to live."

Hesperia cupped her daughter's cheek giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Ares has called."

"Mommy?"

Hesperia smiled and nodded to the door. Azusa stood from where he had been kneeling to come stand behind Chikane. Their eyes caught and Azusa wiped hastily at the tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. Gently he put a hand on Chikane's shoulder but she shook him off. Rei swallowed as she was reminded of when her own mother passed.

Azusa reached again, this time picking her up and carrying her out the door with her screaming for her mother.

"Why did you do that?"

"Rei." Hesperia voice was soft, "I need to speak with you alone."

Rei pulled away from her touch. She didn't want to deal with this again. She felt like she was losing her mom all over again. Chikane had a right to be in here. She had the right to be by her mother's side. Chikane was everything for the future of Mars and she was…

"You're everything as well." Hesperia gave a tired smile at her heir. "You are to be the next High Priestess Rei."

"I can't!"

"You will. I set before you this task to be fulfilled till your destiny calls as the Avatar of Mars."

"No!" Rei stood making her way to the door.

"Stop right there." Rei froze. "Rei, my daughter you are the next in line for this. You have your mother's and my blood in you. I ask only that you continue to protect Chikane till you find your Ancile."

"I-"

"Promise," Hesperia cut her off pleading.

A chill swept down making her shiver. She thought she was going to throw up. "I promise."

Hesperia closed her eyes relaxing once more. "It's good. Thank you. My daughter."

Rei whipped around but it was too late. Hesperia's eyes closed for the final time.

 

* * *

 

"Rei?" Chikane continued to look at the stars. Her tears fell as she lay next to her sister. "You- you won't leave me either will you?"

Rei sat up opening her arms for Chikane to crawl into. Rei looked down the hill where the other mikos were providing fuel for the fire burning in the middle of the temple grounds.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

"But you could. Y-you could go find Mina now."

Rei's eyes widen in surprise. She could find her Venusian. She could be happy with her friend once more when she found her. Chikane gripped her tunic tighter making her realize the she couldn't leave at all. Their brother and sisters wouldn't care for Chikane. Azul was still after her but once Chikane was older Rei had no doubt that his eyes would wander to her as well.

Finally there was her promise to Hesperia herself. How could she do that to the woman who raised her and didn't fear her like the others on their planet did? She was also the High Priestess now as well. Her duty was here.

"I can't. I will stay here with you."

Her little sister buried her head into her shoulder weeping. Rei at a loss of what to do stroked her hair wishing to calm her down. She felt numb. It was like losing her mother all over again only it was her aunt. A sniff was heard then she felt Chikane burying her face farther into her shoulder. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"Onee-chan? Make the fire dance. Please?"

Complying with her sister's wish Rei held her hands out in front of her then a quick flicker of light and Chikane watched in awe as the flames leaped from her sister's hands. Bending the flames to her will they began to take shapes; a rose then a bird. Each one was different and new. Some were things that Chikane didn't even recognize. One image appeared to be a person with long hair tied in a bow.

As Rei's body heated up Chikane snuggled closer till something wet splattered against her cheek. Looking up for rain clouds she realized her older sister was crying.

Rei was crying and didn't even realize it.

' _Friends, family, they all disappear one day.'_ Rei thought as she continued to make the flames dance in the cold night air.

Below them Martians looked upon the hill where they knew the two royals were as the fire danced in the air and the flame beside them blazed hotter over the pyre.

 

* * *

 

She finally had a evening off, one of the first in over six months. She continued to her quarters every now and then glancing towards the Red planet hanging off in the distance.

' _I miss you.'_ She thought then out loud she said, "I'll get back to the moon and to our home. It's a promise."

Suddenly Minako dropped to the ground clutching her chest in pain as tears dripped down for some unfathomable reason.

' _Akima. I won't let you be alone forever.'_

~0~

She tucked her hair behind her ear as the shuttle adjusted its flight path. She took one more step forward before hissing in pain at the shock shooting through her arm. Hastily taking the step back where she wouldn't be shocked a second time Minako glowered at her wristband she still wore.

She'd never get used to it. Being a prisoner in her own home wasn't the life she dreamed of.

' _I'll give anything to find you Akima.'_ She thought as she heard the thrusters give a bit before landing. _'At least I can spend this birthday with my friends this year.'_

She could still remember the birthday she spent with Akima. She almost didn't know till she heard a conversation in the barracks and the men taking bets on whose birthday was the closest to the Martian Princess's one. Imagine all their surprise when Akima had had the same birthday as the princess. Akima had even been reluctant to answer while she sat there blushing at all the attention and jokes.

She heard the hatch opening and Serenity came running full blast at her. Minako barely had time to anchor herself in place before the moon princess slammed into her hugging the air out of her. Minako almost lost it as she felt Serenity's affections for her followed by Ami's for the moon princess then Makoto's for Ami.

"Minako-chan! I missed you!"

"Hey Serenity let the girl breathe a bit." Makoto chuckled.

Serenity glanced up then jumped away when Minako turned purple. She quickly bowed her apology leaving Minako to giggle behind her hand.

"It's fine. I'm alright. Hello Ami, Makoto."

Ami gave a tired smile and Makoto just smirked at the sight of Serenity trying to flirt with Minako.

 

* * *

 

"So you couldn't find anything about Akima?"

Ami placed her cup of tea down then placed her hands in her lap biting her lower lip. "Nothing. Have you considered that maybe she used a different name?"

"Impossible."

Ami frowned at her friend. The Venusian was getting more stubborn about finding Akima every year. If it wasn't for the bracelet she, herself, had placed on Minako years ago Ami had no doubt in her heart that the girl would be at the moon waiting for Akima or tearing Mars apart to find her.

"What about the shuttle records from back then?"

"Again Minako, I've found nothing. She doesn't exist on paper. I'm sorry."

Minako clenched her fist tightly. The princess of Mars would pay once she got a hold of her. Everything in her heart scream that it was because of her that Akima had been ripped from her. Ami and Makoto were great friends and Serenity was close to a sister but the warmth that Akima had given her could be matched by no one.

Even if Serenity was making it obvious that she wouldn't mind filling that role.

"Have you considered contacting the Martian court?" Ami asked next.

Minako pull the ring Akima gave her out from her tunic. After Vargus had almost choked her with it she had stopped wearing it out in the open. Ami knew what it was but she hadn't told the other two about it. As far as Minako knew her mother didn't even know of the rings existence. If she choose to be honest there wasn't a day that when by when she didn't wish that she had brought the Ring of Aites with her to the moon and given that to Akima instead.

"I would have to speak to mother first. She won't let me find her. You know that."

"Minako, do you really think that the Martian Princess had anything to do with Akima missing."

"I do. And when I find her I will kill her right after she tells me where my Aites is."

~0~

"Your majesty? You truly think it's wise to bring them now. I understand Venus going to Uranus but for Mars to come here-"

"She will come. And you will fetch her Luna."

The cat stood behind her queen with mixed feelings. Mars had already made a name for herself in the rounds of soldiers. Her skills at fire reading became legendary. With the exception of Lady Venus the other princesses had began asking question about the missing Martian. One of Mars's generals a couple years back had informed them that the Princess of Mercury had hacked the system but couldn't find anything.

"My Queen you know that Lady Rei is a taboo subject on Mars. If they couldn't handle the girl what makes you think we can?"

Queen Serenity turned from her view of the earth. All the princesses were of age for marriage now. With the planet alliances and bring the heirs to the moon to protect her daughter then the leaders would lack the reasons to fight. For a time, she could bring peace to this warring galaxy.

"Luna, Artemis is here plus yourself. The letter High Priestess Hesperia sent us before her passing claimed Rei was more controlled of her emotions. In the future she will also use her gifts to save others."

"She murdered thousands at thirteen! How can you justify bringing her back?"

"Minako will be here. Rei has sworn never to kill again. And while I do not believe that vow will hold, it will keep her safe from her father. Dabin wants to make his son the heir and Rei is in the way. She is the rightful and only heir to the Martian throne. And without Ares consent his son will never be the heir. The people may accept him but Ares doesn't not nor does the Lunar court. Makoto's planet is warring again while I'm sure her family can protect her at least here she can stay in a permanent spot."

Luna opened her mouth only to close it. Finally she went for one final chance. "What about Ami? You know the princess of Mercury is infatuated with Serenity."

"I'm sure it will all work its self out."

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing that the Martian court lacked right now it was manners. As soon as she had been announced Dabin called a meeting of the Warlords, which effectively barred her from the throne room. Now she had been sitting around for an hour waiting for them to finish. How was she supposed to get the princess if she couldn't find her?

A bit put out Luna closed her eyes letting warm white light envelop her. She felt herself growing taller and her hair getting longer. When she opened her eyes once more she had converted to her human form. Checking to make sure no one was around Luna tentively started to explore the palace.

She made it down the hall before footsteps echoed from the opposite end of the corridor drawing her attention. A small girl around eight years old walked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Behind her was another girl. This one appeared more solemn and dangerous. Luna could feel the raw power emitting off her.

"Chikane hang on a second. Dabin can wait a moment. Someone is here."

The older girl continued to scan the area sure that she felt something there that hadn't been before. Luna watch as the older girl continued to check the area. When the girl eyes passed over where she was hiding Luna thought she had escaped notice.

Rei cocked her head to the side. "Chikane go on without me. I forgot something at the temple."

Chikane bowed and hurried off to the meeting that most likely was their father trying to marry Rei off to someone without Azusa knowledge. Rei turned around and then quietly slipped behind the columns lining the corridor. Luna peeked around the corner taking one step then another but the third step never happened. Her head lifted slightly at the pressure from the tip of a blade.

"Strangers are not welcome in the palace of Ares. Who are you, Mau?"

"Diplomat from the Moon Kingdom. Luna Mau, royal adviser to Queen Serenity and keeper of Princess Serenity."

Rei returned her dirk to its proper place inside her robes. Luna's blue eyes widen coming to the conclusion that this was no ordinary girl.

"Forgive me for asking but shouldn't the Princess of Venus be here as well?" Rei asked as Mercury continued down the corridor towards Mars's new quarters.

Luna, upon running into Ami had requested she show the Martian where her room was. Ami had been surprise to meet the Princess of Mars so soon after her arrival. Luna left them after Ami agreed mumbling something about; he better not be teaching her how to sleep.

Ami smiled a bit to hide her discomfort. She well remembered Minako's hostility towards the Princess of Mars. It would be a miracle for them not to be at each other's throats when the Venusian came.

"She is coming next year. Her mother sent her to Uranus for special training. Jupiter Makoto is currently guarding Serenity and she is with Lord Artemis for studies right now."

A year.

In one year she would finally meet Venus.

Her once intended.

~0~

"You won't protect anything like that Minako!" Haruka barked out as she brought her sword down to rest at her hip.

Taking one look at the cocky stance the Venusian stood up casted her sword aside and stomped away.

The Princess of Uranus let out a huff muttering curses under her breath.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she has a reason for being so definite?"

Haruka shot a glare at Princess Michiru standing idly by the column. "Have you seen how stubborn that girl is?"

Michiru strolled casually over to her lover. Haruka watched her hips sway lightly almost biting the inside of her cheek. That look wasn't a good one.

"You're stubborn yourself, don't you agree." Haruka sputtered at the suggestion. She was too cool and collected to be acting anything like the little Venusian. Michiru shook her head knowing that her lover wasn't hearing what she was really saying. "Minako is hurting Haruka. I don't know why but if you had been listening to that letter it said Minako been locked up for five years."

"Why?"

Michiru looked up at the islands floating above them. One should be passing over them soon. She didn't really feel like getting soaked but her hot head might benefit from the coolness. The wind picked up again and she could see the Venusian's hair blowing not too far off from them.

"Why don't you try finding out."

With that she walked off leaving Haruka to her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

"Any reason why you're so bitchy?"

"Shove it Haruka," Minako shot back drawing her knees closer to her chest.

Haruka doubled over laughing. The Venusian had sprit that was for sure. Sitting herself down Haruka looked to the sky trying to decide what to say.

"Look I just want to help. I know your mother asked us to make you the best but that doesn't mean we can't learn about each other."

Minako gave her a hard look. With nothing else for it she told Haruka everything; running away, Akima, being torn away in the market from each other like they had been, Serenity, her mother and finally not being able to find Akima in any of the record.

Haruka was surprised. The girl had been through a lot. But what she said about the Martian heir troubled her. News of the War Goddess had died down a lot in the past few months.

"You know Minako, the computer on the Moon has the best data system there is. Also if Akima was taken to the Temple of Flames that could be why you can't find anything. I've heard that anyone in the service of the temple had their flies sealed. It could be she was a runaway from the temple."

"Do you really think so?"

"No way to know for sure until you get back there I suppose. But first you have to get stronger to save her if she needs it. Later girl."

Haruka left Minako to think over what she had said. The blonde raised her head to look at the sky wishing she could see Mars or the Moon. Something that would give her hope that after five and a half years she would find her heart once again.


	8. Sparks

"Come on Rei you have to tell me!" Makoto called out giving chase after the silent Martian.

Rei rolled her eyes at the question. Between her and Serenity asking about her hair again it was gonna be a long day and it wasn't even pass noon yet.

"Why does it matter so much?"

Ami and Serenity walked up just as Makoto caught up to Rei, pulling her into a headlock then briskly rubbing her knuckles hard against the top of Rei's head. Ami smiled softly at the sight. Rei was getting to the point where physical contact wasn't as much of a shock as it used to be. The Princess of Mars was a hard ass in battle but a marshmallow when children were around but...

Ami tapped her finger to her lips in confusion. The Goddess of War that she had heard of was much stronger than this woman that had spared with them. That battle yesterday had her beaten in five minutes. Makoto had been able to unarm her within a few seconds and even herself who was physically weaker in every way compared to the both of them had taken Rei out.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell Makoto just let go of me already!" Makoto let go letting Rei drop to the ground. Rei covered her head groaning sure there would be a bruise later. "A friend told me that I would look better with long hair okay. End of story. And yes most Martians either don't have hair or it's really short, probably not even pass their shoulders. Satisfied now?"

"Yup."

"Rei-chan, are you okay?"

Rei cringed at the high pitch whine. Being the high priestess hadn't give to a lot of noise around the temple and the title had afforded her the look but don't touch. Being back on the Moon she had forgotten how loud and alive it could be. If only Mina was there to share it with.

~X~

Makoto sigh for the fifth time in one minute. Rei dropped her pen on her desk to turn around sending her a glare.

"If you love her so much then just tell her."

"Are you kidding Mars? You know she loves Serenity and Serenity likes you and Minako."

"Minako?"

Makoto appeared surprise at the lack of questions Rei was raising about the name. She knew they never really talked about Minako in front of Rei. Not that were trying to hide anything but considering Minako's lack of interest in the Princess of Mars she, as well as Ami, figured Rei would share the same sentiment. Looking at the Martian now she figured it must be true considering Rei had turned back to her correspondence with her sister.

What she didn't know was how much the name bothered her.

Minako…

She still remembered that vision. The girl who so resembled her Mina-who desired to kill her- was coming to the Moon. At least that was what she suspected. After all Makoto was real enough.

"Yeah, the princess of Venus." Still not receiving a reaction or even a look back she continued, "She's been a friend of ours for a few years now. She should be coming back to the Moon soon."

"Oh."

Throwing her hands up Makoto left Rei's room in a huff feeling cheated by Rei's lack of interest. It would be like Minako falling in love with the Martina before Rei ever showed visible emotions to them on how she felt.

' _Minako? Minako. Mi-na-ko? Mina…'_

Shrugging Rei continued to write Chikane back in the dim hope that the sinking feeling she had once would again fade.

~0~

"Venus Minako we will be arriving an hour ahead of schedule."

"Thank you. Since we are ahead could you land and let me off in Sel then continue on to the palace with my things?"

"But your highness your mother said-"

"I know what my mother's instructions are however I am not on Venus, we are early and I would like to see something." She cut in.

"Very well you highness."

* * *

Ami and Serenity watched as two more bags were unloaded making a grand total of seven bags but no Princess of Venus and no Rei or Makoto either. Serenity wrung her hands as one more bag was dropped and the pilot groaned. This wasn't what he signed up for when the Queen of Venus had asked him to escort the princess to the Moon.

* * *

Rei kicked at the rock in front of her as she made her way through the market. Why she was the one who had to find some loose cannon that can't follow directions and come to the palace was just making her day. Then again this might not be as bad as the first time she had met Alshaim again had been.

" _Here to mingle with us commoners Rei?"_

_She turned at the voice staring at an old lady with a smirk._

" _And you are?"_

_The old lady laughed tapping her cane against the cobbler stone._

" _Do you forget people that easily young lady? Then again you were the cautious one between the two of you."_

" _Alshaim."_

_The old lady grinned. "Maybe the smart one too."_

" _So you outed Mina and me?"_

_The smile that had been there at seeing the girl disappeared. When she had told Saphi that she would miss them it was true. She had missed the two thirteen year old everyday that they had been gone._

" _People were talking Rei. When you two glowed from time to time it made them talk even more."_

Rei shook her head. Not in a million years had she realized that the orange glow she had seen Mina produce had come from her too.

People continued to move by her going to where they wanted. She felt like she was in a cage. She had loved the temple and serving there had acted as a balm but now she was watching over a spoiled brat that couldn't take a hint that she did not want to become her lover in any shape or form.

Glancing at her chronometer she cursed at the time. She had twenty minutes till she had to be back and she hadn't made it back home yet. Rei made her way through the crowd that had grown thicker by the minute. Rei ducked under the people seeking the back alleys where less people roamed about. When she finally reached the ally Rei broke into a run.

She turned the corner and kept going. Something screamed at her that she was heading in the right direction. Another corner and Rei came to a slamming halt as she collided with someone.

* * *

Just the way she remembered.

The table with their two chairs.

The hearth with soot dusting the surrounding area.

Placing a hand over her mouth Minako's stifled the sobs that threaten to escape her throat. She was home. After six years she was finally home where she belonged. Sinking to the floor she thanked Aphrodite for finally being home and one step closer to finding Akima.

* * *

She cursed as she glanced at her chronometer. Minako flew through the streets letting another string of curses escape. She only had twenty minutes left before she was due at the palace. Skidding to a halt she change directions and headed down the back alley, her cloak whipped behind her.

' _Almost there,_ ' she thought.

Another turn and she crashed to the ground while colliding with someone else. Looking up she saw a girl about the same age as her with dark raven hair. Their eyes met hers in a flash of recognition before clouding over. The eyes were all wrong. Akima had green but this person had purple.

"Are you done staring at me yet? I didn't crash into you because I wanted to."

Minako seethed at the contentious tone. If she had had the time she would of given the brat a thorough set down. As it was she would be even later than what she had first thought. Springing to her feet Minako shot her a glare then without offering the other person help, continued running towards her destination.

Rei continued to stare at the retreating form of the golden haired. A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her. That ribbon, that golden hair with piercing cerulean depths. It couldn't have been Mina. But she couldn't deny that the girl had come from their home's direction. Picking herself up, all thoughts of finding the Venusian Princess fled in favor of reaching home and finding out for sure.

* * *

Five minutes left tell she was due to arrive. Picking up her pace Minako sprinted through the gate bypassing the guards before her reaching the launch pad with thirty seconds to spare.

The first thing she realized it was her traveling barracks were missing. The second was three people standing behind her anticipating any reaction she made. A smirk touched the corner of her lips as she sunk into a defensive stance. Grinding her toe into the marble flooring Minako pivoted around, tackling Serenity, Ami, and Makoto in a huge hug.

"Serenity! Ami! Makoto! Sweet Aphrodite, I've missed you all!"

An entanglement of arms and bodies hopped around in a circle as the four girls continued to celebrate their reunion. A few of the guards stood back taking notice of the princesses meeting and held back their chuckles. Makoto step back after giving Minako one last hug, Ami clasped her hands together giving the Venusian Princess a small smile while Serenity continued to cling to her.

Makoto roared with laughter as Minako's face slowly turned pale then purple from her lack of air. Quickly stepping up to Serenity Makoto prided her off saying, "Serenity! You're going to choke her to death if you keep hugging her that way."

Minako gasped for air from the hasty release. Makoto grinned deviously before thumping her friend's back. Minako sent her a sour look before straightening.

She was glad to be amongst her friends again. She had sorely missed them the past year with her staying on Uranus. Haruka was great for a mentor and a confident but she Ami with her collective thinking or Makoto's gentle strength. Haruka was most definitely not Serenity, with Serenity's…

Makoto, Ami and Serenity stood there confused as Minako doubled over laughing, clutching her side.

"Do you think she's so hungry that she lost her mind?" Serenity asked no one in particular.

Minako laughed even harder till her stomach growled thunderously.

"Come on Minako." Ami linked their arms while Serenity jumped next to them and Makoto fell into step next to Ami, "Dinner is waiting for us."

* * *

Each guard took a step back as she stomped through the gates of the palace. Where ever that Venusian Princess was Rei prayed a thousand firebane flowers on her. She was ten minutes late for dinner and someone had been in Mina's and her home.

The chair where Mina had sat every morning waiting for breakfast, because she had been forbidden from cooking by Alshaim, Saiph and Rei herself, had been moved. Cups and plates pushed to the side. Everything had been touched one way or another. Nothing was stolen or she would of tore up the town looking for the person but the intruder had left an impression there. It was warm, strong, and loving at first glance but under it was a need for approval, hurt, and determination.

Frowning she passed the guard but stopped short of entering the dining hall.

Something was different.

Someone there was different.

* * *

Minako looked up when the double doors opened revealing one of the most breath taking sights she had seen since… Actually she couldn't remember seeing anyone that exotic. Each step this woman took spoken of confidence but what puzzled her more was the lack of emotions coming from them.

Rei was stunned and a little put out. Serenity had taken her seat next to the same blonde she had crossed in the alley.

Not wanting to cause a scene she moved to the seat next to Makoto, silently snatching an apple and a bit of broth. Taking a bite she cringed at the bitter taste before realizing that someone was staring intently at her. Shooting a glance up she realized it was the new blonde. She looked a great deal like Serenity. Shifting nervously she leaned over to Makoto whispering softly but dreading what she was sure to find out.

Minako had long since given up listening to Serenity little spill about all the balls they were attending and where the best tailors in Sel could be found. She held in the giggles that wanted to escape her throat. Serenity didn't even seem to notice that someone else had entered the dining hall with them. Tuning out Serenity Minako continued to focus on the black haired beauty down from her.

Minako That woman wouldn't leave her mind alone. If it wasn't for the wide eyes after she had leaned over to Makoto whispering something to her she would have believed that there were no emotions there.

' _Ami must know something,_ ' she thought as she moved close enough to whisper. "Ami, who is that girl sitting next to Makoto?"

Ami, who had been taking a sip of water then, slammed her glass down earning the attention of everyone in the room. Ami gaze wandered to Rei who stared back curious as to her sudden display of randomness.

Ami swallowed hard. As soon as Minako knew she would go off. How the Venusian came to the conclusion that Rei was responsible for her Akima's disappearance lacked logic. It could just have well been the king or the law. Maybe even the Temple of Fire as Haruka had—more than once on several occasions—suggested to Minako. She turned towards the Venusian, meeting Minako's eyes as she was still waiting for her answer.

"Ami? Who is that?" Minako asked again. Something told her that Ami not giving her a immediate answer was not a good thing.

"That's the- uh- Martian Princes-"

It took a second for the words "Martian Prince-" before Minako was up on her feet demanding, "Give her back to Me!"

Serenity recoiled from her friend outburst leading her to bite her tongue while Makoto rolled her eyes and Ami sunk down trying to avoid Rei's questioning eyes. Rei looked at each person around the room before settling on the blonde who not only was on her feet but her chair was a good ten paces behind her. Rei stood up to meet the challenge crossing her arms in front of her.

"Give who back to whom?" Rei asked in Martian. "I don't take orders from brats."

"What did she say Ami?" Minako asked tightly. She hadn't bothered to learn the langue from Mars.

Makoto, who understood a few words, stood placing herself between the two women. "Come on Minako. She didn't mean any harm. This is R-"

"I don't want her name Makoto," Minako cut in. "I only want her blood and my friend back! Where is she Mars?"

Serenity trembled and Ami moved closer to her crush hope it would provide some comfort and maybe get Minako's attention.

Rei cocked her head to the side considering the girl. Again she spoke in Martian, "Who is this she speaks of? I've never met her before or know the Venusian Princess."

"Can't you speak proper Lunarian or are you just a barbarian like the rest of your planet." Minako snapped, hating being ignored.

"Don't even respond to that Mars!" Each girl turned to the door to see Luna and Artemis had entered looking very displeased. "Not even ten minutes and you all are fighting. Sit down all of you."

Minako had only seen them in their human form twice. Considering that it was their first night there the two advisors must have been doing this more for show than anything else. But her curiosity was spiked when she noted that Artemis stood behind Mars who had her fist clenched tight. Flicks of red shone in her hair then quickly disappeared making her wonder if they had even been there in the first place.

"Well," Luna huffed, "since you all now seem to know each other I will tell you how the next week or so will go. While we do have a candidate in mind for leader we will be testing all of your abilities."

"I refuse to follow that brat's orders."

Luna's blue gaze locked with Rei's and the Martian willed herself not to look away.

Luna sighed. It had been hard just to get her to open up to Jupiter and Mercury with the little bit that she had. With Venus it was impossible to foresee how the princess of Mars would handle things. Choosing her words with care Luna responded in Martian, "You swore to serve and follow orders. Do you break it?"

Rei turned away.

* * *

Closing the door Rei took off her dagger and placed it gentle on the table.

Everything was back in its proper place.

Queen Serenity had been kind enough to let her come back here for the night after explaining that someone had been in her home. She knew her chances of being here were going to be fewer and fewer which made it possible for strangers to come and go without her permission.

Holding her hand out a small flame burst forth lighting the room. Stepping lightly up to the mantle she touched the wood letting it burn before stepping back and removing her boots.

Sitting in her seiza she let her mind go surrendering to the only warmth she had left

Images of Chikane sitting on her bed rose before her. Her sister was sad because Tenshi was sick and Azusa was too busy with affairs of state in the north to be of any help.

Rei reminded herself to write her sister once again.

Her conscience leaving Mars she once again searched Venus.

Nothing.

Since Lady Hesperia had taught her how to seek out others in the flame she had attempted to find Mina. Every night her mind would wander down the plains of Venus and through the towns. Mina never was there. Frustrated, the flames sprang forward devouring their mistress and everything that surrounded her.

Gentle but harsh hands yanked her away from her fire and dragged her out the door into the street. The other person dropped to the ground breathing heavily before turning their cold blue gaze on her.

Rei yanked herself away from the Venusian not understanding why she was here.

"Damn it Mars, were you trying to destroy my home?!" Minako raged. She noted that Mars had moved away from her and quickly went to grab the woman again only to be thrown off when Mars slapped her hand away.

"First off, that's my home. I brought it. The queen has said that when I'm not on duty I may reside there." Rei ground out, crossing her arms over her chest. "And never touch me again when I'm meditating Venus or else. I don't care that Luna said we are forbidden from harming the other I will take you out of commission."

Minako scowled then stood and walked into the house leaving Rei sputtering on the ground.

' _This can't be Mina,'_ She thought while quickly getting up and following.

Pulling out her chair she slumped into it with a heavy heart. She hadn't found Akima here. Her other half hadn't returned yet and what she had found was one she truly never wanted to meet. Mars had destroyed her life. She wouldn't of fought with her mother. She never would have had to run away and she never would of meet Akima.

"Do you make it a habit to enter peoples' homes without permission?"

Minako didn't even look up. "I do when it was mine first."

"I think you will find that I am the owner of this little _home_." Rei fire back emphasizing the word home. "Queen Serenity and Alshiam cleared it a year ago. There's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that! Where's Alshiam?"

"Dead. Five months ago," Rei retorted.

Minako stood up facing Mars. What else had changed while she was away? Sending the hardest glare she could afford Minako crossed her arms.

"You're lying. She can't and isn't dead. "

Rei didn't back away. Mirroring Minako she also crossed her arms in front of her. "She is. I buried her myself after she pasted away."

"She can't be dead!" Minako screamed back, "She can't. I didn't even get to say goodbye. What aboutSaphi? They were to be married."

"Died two years ago. Sorry, but deal with it Venus. This is my home. She's dead. And you're not welcome here."

"Damn you and damn Akima. Everything is your fault. You did this Mars."

Rei swallowed hard as she slowly uncrossed her arms. Her hearing was good. It was one reason she was still alive but just now she knew she must of heard wrong. The Venusian couldn't of said Akima.

Hesitantly she asked, "Who did you just say?"

Minako was too upset to see the hopeful but guarded look spreading quickly over the Martians face.

"Akima! The one you took from me! The one I had to share my home with. The one that you took. Not that she meant anything to me but she served well as a stupid bodyguard."

Crossing her arms again over her chest she stood back as the word stupid resounded in her ears. Was that all she had meant to Mina… no to Minako the…

Mina had been the princess of Venus. Her friend and partner of nine glorious months had been the Princess of Venus. Why hadn't she seen it earlier? Six years was a long time but she cursed herself for not seeing it. Looking at Minako now she wasn't so sure what Minako had felt back then. Deciding to trend carefully Rei opted to keep what she knew to herself. She wouldn't let Minako lie to her again. If she ever had.

"Well Venus, if she meant nothing to you then why do you want her back so much?"

Minako instinctively bit back what her heart cried out to say and started pacing the length of the room. Rei continued to stand there waiting. Her patience's wearing thin for the Venusian.

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to waste my time?" Rei demanded.

Minako whipped about facing the Martian. What right did she have to tell her that she was wasting her time? Alshiam and Saphi were dead and Akima was still missing from her life. And the Princess of Mars had taken her. Mars had to have taken her away. She hadn't denied the charge.

"You want me to say something? Fine. I want you to return Akima. She didn't mean a thing to me and this cottage even less but they were mine. Return them now Mars!"

That tore it for Rei. Mina, Minako, who ever the flames of Ares she was, had lied to her. Mina lied about being friends. Them being together forever and that nothing would tear them apart. It didn't matter that Minako really was Venus's avatar. She could have dealt with it but not this. Every hope she harbored for six years was crushed.

Stepping up to Minako Rei drew back her hand and let it flash across Minako's face. "Typical Venusians... always needing to add to their collection of shiny things. Well Akima is not gonna be one of your trophies and neither will this home."

Minako opened her mouth to argue back but the lit flame in Mars's hand gave her pause and convinced her otherwise.

~0~

"Now the teams are… none. "Artemis stated going to his notes for the training. "You will be fighting each other in hopes that one of you will remain standing in the end."

Ami raised her hand and Artemis had to hold back his sigh. "Yes Mercury?"

"Then what is the point of this if we are against each other. The term enemy does mean to fight against but we are supposed to act as unit."

Luna tuned them out as Artemis explained the purpose of their exercise today. Silently she observed all four girls. During the pass two week the four have been tested in several areas from strength, battle tactics, composure and intelligence. Makoto far exceeded everyone in strength but her temper made her a bit rash so she lacked composure and common sense in battle. Ami was just like her element in battle. Cool, composed and ready with a plan when it was needed however her strength left much to be desired so she was more helpful from behind the lines.

Rei puzzled her to no end. She was not the strongest nor was she the weakest but each battle report for the girls dressed her as the weakest. Ami had trounced her in every melee battle they had. The vows she sworn six years ago lay buried so deep within her sub-consciousness that she wondered if Rei could truly protect the Princess with everything fiber of her being. With the expected arrival of Venus Minako the flame of battle had been lit inside of Rei but Luna wasn't sure if Rei could stay back much longer.

Minako herself had made it her mission to pester the Martian every chance she got. With that the fights had escalated each time to the point that Ami, Makoto, Artemis or even Luna herself had to physically separate the two combatants. Black eyes and bloody lips had only been some of the more minor injuries that they inflicted upon the other's person. Luna shuddered in horror as the memory of one of their more violent outbursts.

~X~

" _Mars you can't protect Serenity if you only dodge Mercury's sword! You're such a stiff!"_

" _I am not a stiff," Mars retorted back as she halted her attack to point her sword at the Venusian._

" _You're as stiff as the rod shoved up your ass."_

_Mars was glad she never got the chance to tell Minako that they were once best friends. Every day she had to hear 'return Akima to me' or 'You're a disgrace to your people. I thought Martians could fight'. She was not a thing but a thing back then to the Venusian. On her mother's death bed she swore never to be like her and nothing would change that._

_It didn't matter how much fun they once had. It didn't matter that she had held Minako tight in her arms promising that she would always be there for her. Seeing Minako for the Venusian she truly was enough for her to know that someday Minako would kill her just like she promised. Finding out Akima and her were one and the same wouldn't matter._

_Minako would feel as if she had been tricked. Rei kind of felt the same way. Where Rei couldn't come back because of promises made Minako hadn't even tried. Rei was sure that Minako moved on. Meeting Ami and Makoto surely left the memory of her in the dust._

_Turning back to Mercury Mars realized that the Mercurian had abandoned the arena leaving them as the only two left. Swerving around she moved to place the practice sword back with the other melee weapons they all started learning the styles of. Jupiter, Mars smiled, she knew the use of most them though she favored the halberd the most. While Mercury favored the cutlass Venus excelled with the broadsword._

_If she was honest the fighting made her uneasy._

_No matter how much she meditated she couldn't remember the events from six years ago when she was returned to Mars. If she could ever help it she would never lose control again, but what if? What if she lost control? Could/would she kill those she called friends? Serenity was theirs to protect._

_Turning back Mars noticed Venus gaze in the blade as she appeared to be fluffing up her bangs._

" _Maybe instead of Sailor Venus it should be Sailor Vanity," Mars scoffed as she let her transformation slip._

_Venus dropped the blade and her transformation but her grip on it still remain just as tight. "Excuse me for caring about how I look before dinner. I prefer to be loose and relaxed if I can."_

" _True. If you were any looser even Serenity could slip inside of you and fuck you like so many others before."_

_Minako's lips thinned as she barked back, "That's going too far Mars! You know nothing about me!"_

" _I know that Akima would never of given you the time of day back then if she had been sane."_

_Minako felt torn. Akima was her best friend. It didn't matter how long it had been she would always think of Akima that way. Looking at Mars she was so sure that it was under her orders that her friend was no longer with her. She wished that she had never brought Akima up. Mars used it to mock her and dangle her love as something improbable._

_On the other hand though Mars knew what Akima was like now. She was the one who would have been there when Akima cried out in her sleep over some nightmare she couldn't share. Mars now was the one who spared with her though Akima was a much better fighter than Mars could ever be. Minako really could not understand why the highly proclaimed Goddess of War was such a wimp on the field._

_Another thought entered her mind and this one was not pleasant. Maybe the reason Mars was so weak was Akima…_

" _Are you trying to say that Akima and I are not meant to be together Mars?!"_

" _Well I can't say the same thing about your thighs Venus."_

_Minako lunged forward aiming straight for Rei's heart._

~X~

Rei had walked away from it with a eight inch scar running from her left collar bone down to her breast while Minako had only received a small concussion after that fight. Queen Serenity had forbidden them from ever sparing if a third party was not present.

Her attention was drawn back to the skirmish but what she saw shocked her. Ami was sitting on the sidelines and Mars and Venus were teaming up against Jupiter. Whether it was conscious or not she wasn't sure however they were giving Jupiter a workout. A quick look at Ami made her eyes narrow in suspicion. The Mercurian was franticly typing on her laptop as her visor recorded data from the battle in front of her. She made a mental note to ask the girl later what she was researching.

Artemis stood in awe and apprehensiveness as Venus and Mars continued to dominate Jupiter. When they two got too close to the other they would attack each other instead giving Jupiter a moment of reprieve but he could clearly see Jupiter tiring under the constant assault.

Making a few more notes Artemis had a very good idea who the finally fight would be against and most likely who would emerge the leader. Queen Serenity may not be pleased though.

Mars versus Venus was a fight she had wished to avoid.

~X~

The servant placed the goblet in front of Rei. She took one look at it then at the flame. Serenity, Makoto, Ami and Minako had all notice this pattern from the Martian several time when at dinner she was brought this drink. Minako had gone so far as to notice that the only nights Rei did not partake of it were the nights she had patrol.

Makoto was sitting the closest to Rei and couldn't help but smell the wine. The smell was odd. There was a hint of honey to it but beyond that she could tell nothing. Add to it that Rei didn't immediately reach for it also puzzled her.

Ami was reading over the battle reports she had collected yesterday and the ones over the previous year. Removing the visor she noticed where the other's attention was. She had to admit the Rei's drink made her curious as well.

Minako couldn't take it, "What's the matter Mars. The drink isn't good enough for you?"

Rei didn't even glance at Minako. Slowly she traced the rim wondering why and who was dumb enough to let Chikane near a batch. The drink had enough green tea in it to clear out the whole temple. Added with the other ingredients and you had an army killer. Sneaking a look at Minako she had to slightly amend that thought. Minako's cooking, unless something short of a miracle had happened within the last six year could also kill an army. Letting out a small laugh she would have to remember to ask Makoto later.

"Ami, would you tell her that if she really wants to be an ass then she can drink it."

It took Ami a second to think then she frowned. It didn't bother her that Rei only spoke Martian most of the time now. Grated she had to teach Makoto the language so she could speak to her when Minako was around. Minako had tried to snip at Rei in Venusian only she got the shock of her life when Rei had insulted her right back. To say Minako was annoyed by the tiny victory Rei won that day would have been a understatement.

"She said you were welcome to try it if you desired."

Minako and Rei both shot her a look knowing that that wasn't the translation. Before the two enemies could start in on each other Makoto had requested four more drinks. It didn't take long before they were delivered and Rei eyed them with distrust. Serenity wouldn't really need protecting tonight. Only a fool with no sense of smell would be able to get near her for the next few hours.

"Mars what is in this?"

Rei looked up at Makoto, speaking clearly in Lunarian said, "Raspberries, cherries, blackberries, prunes, green tea leaves, honey, gincey, and garlic."

Minako's head shot up. She was so use to Mars speaking Martian around her that the few times Mars spoke in any language that the rest understood besides Ami always managed to surprise her. Not even Minako could say that Mars didn't have a beautiful voice. Speaking in her native language it would sound rough but seductive but in Lunarian there was a soft quality to it. As if it was something she held dear to her heart.

Ami had quickly started typing in her computer, reading over the foods and what they were before starting in on hers. Looking to her left Minako saw Serenity finishing off her drink. Makoto seemed to be about half way through with hers. Mars just continued to sit there with what seemed to be amusement, horror, and wariness. The sound of Ami smacking her lips in delight convinced her that the drink couldn't be that bad.

Tentivly she took a sip. The berry flavor was there but the honey was the most prominent taste. Whatever green tea leaves were she couldn't find a trace. Serenity ordered another round and Minako grin. As Makoto and Ami ordered another one too she couldn't help but get one also.

~X~

A cold sweat broke out as she sat on the toilet holding her stomach moaning in pain.

The smell was horrible.

The feeling was gross and the next time she saw Mars she would kill her.

Her stomach churned violently once more.

Tonight was hell.

* * *

Ami sat next to Makoto who was still holding her stomach.

"Still not feeling better?"

Makoto shook her head and groaned. "I never thought Rei's people could have something like that. Now I know why I couldn't get her drunk so easily."

Ami chuckled. "Rei said that Luna couldn't even get near Serenity's room cause of the smell. Minako's wasn't much better. Artemis had to clear out the whole west wing of the palace because of us."

Makoto looked at the sky. "Then where did Rei sleep? Her home?"

Ami bit her bottom lip in thought. "No. She patrolled the rest of the palace that night. She actually came to my room wearing a cloths pin over her nose to apologize for not warning you and me."

Makoto blinked for a moment before howling in laughter. That damn drink. She had sat there going for, she didn't even know how long. Minako and Serenity had consumed more of that Marian poison then her and Ami combine which lead to them being sicker longer. When Minako had finally emerged from her room and bathroom she had a green color to her complexion and declared her butt had never been so sore. Serenity had sworn to never drink or eat anything from Mars unless she asked Rei about it first...in detail.

Soon she noticed that Ami's attention had shifted towards the gate. Serenity stood there seemly in a heated argument with Luna over something. Makoto frowned. Most likely she was here to see who would win the bout.

Mars or Venus?

Venus nimbly sidestepped the onrushing attack then rammed her knee into Mars's solar plexus, the jarring impact caused the Fire Senshi to gasp and double over in pain, her vision dimming as white and black spots danced before her eyes. Venus reached down grabbing a handful of ebon hair and used it to roughly yank Mars upright. As Mars's vision cleared, she saw the sharp tip of Venus's golden dagger hovering an inch away from her face.

"Yield." Venus leaned in closer to her and whispered, her breath warm, her lips brushing lightly against Mars's cheek, her body, unknowingly, pressed intimately against the Fire Senshi's side. "Don't provoke me, Mars...I won't ask you again."

Rei gaze harden on the dagger. She was about to be run through with her own blade given to Minako out of protection.

In Martian Mars spat, "I'm glad the day you find Akima is the day I die!"

Venus tilted the dagger further towards her neck and Mars released the dagger she had carried with her into the brawl.

"And your leader is Venus," Artemis shouted.

Makoto and Ami rushed forward to congratulate her. Serenity had lost her stomach after Venus had taken first blood and soon after left the yard for her tutoring lessons. Venus couldn't stop smiling. She done it. She had won against Mars. Looking past Luna who had come to stand next to Artemis she saw Mars walking away.

Noting Mars favoring her right side she called out, "What's the matter Mars? I thought your kind liked it rough."

Mars could only stare at Minako's smirking face. It goaded her that Venus had won the match but she couldn't deny why she had won either and Rei hated herself for it. She could never hurt Minako no matter what she did. She swore she would protect her, love her and that would never change. A small smile took over her own face which threw the Venusian in question.

Minako let the power of Venus elope her detransforming back to her civilian state. She had beaten the Martian princess and won the title of leader. With her new title she might be able to find Akima or even force Rei into giving her the information she wanted. Another thought struck her as well. Her mother would hear of her achievement and would have to admit that her daughter wasn't such a disappointment but the look on Mars's face made her question what the other girl was thinking.

Taking an involuntary step back everything after that appeared to happen in slow motion. Mars reached behind her back pulling forth a small dagger which lit into flames. A quick flick of her wrist and Minako only watched the dagger sliced towards her. A warning shout sounded from Makoto and Ami with Artemis pulling Luna out of the way. Minako was left standing there frozen when the blade sliced cleanly through her leather belt dropping her pants for all to see her orange colored underwear.

Minako turned red as she hastily pulling them back up with no hope of salvaging the belt. Ready to kill Mars Minako looked up only to find that Mars had already vacated the courtyard.

Her laughter ringing through the practice yard.

-0-

Mars was tired. Her shift finally ended and she was due to report to Venus after Ami had return from her break. What a horror that had become for her. Serenity had once again beseeched her to share her bed. Mars had backed out of the room straight into Ami then when she realized that the Senshi of Ice was there Rei dashed off. She didn't want to go back to her room and the arena was out too because she was likely to run into Minako in both spots. She stepped around the corner towards the east wing of the palace only to cut her steps off short before ducking behind one of the columns.

Minako and Makoto were standing there arguing, their voices carrying over to her and it chilled her blood.

"I'll kill her. I don't want her name. She is nothing but a complication. Useless and disappointing. "

"Venus I think you should give her a chance."

"Never."

"Damn it Minako you don't even know Mars's name and you call yourself a leader! A Leader would care."

"I care about finishing this. I care about finding _her_."

Makoto threw her hands up in frustration. "But Mars is the only one who can help you Minako." Minako snapped her mouth shut. "Mars is the only one who could tell you about Akima so instead of killing her try to be civil to her."

"Could you be civil to someone who took away the person you cared for?" As soon as the word left her mouth Minako hung her head in shame.

Makoto hung her head as well embarrassed. Makoto loved Serenity but she loved Ami more and Ami's heart belonged to Serenity while Serenity pined for Rei and Minako. And everyone in the palace knew they loathed each other.

Rei turned back the way she came determined to avoid both blondes for the remainder of the evening.

-X-

Minako was furious. She had been around the whole palace and back again to find Mars. She was due to report in after Mercury had relieved her of duty two hours ago. However the Martian never showed up leaving her ready to hit the panic button. She knew damn well Mars didn't have leave to go into town tonight so where in the system could she be.

A guard passed her and she quickly hollered at him.

"Have you seen the Lady Mars tonight?"

The guard thought for a moment.

"No my lady. But if she isn't in her quarters then might I suggest trying the south wall overlooking the forest. I know she go there from time to time."

Minako thanked him then continued searching.

She thought back to the talk between Makoto and her a week ago. It wasn't the first or the last time someone had mentioned the dynamics between her and Mars. As a leader she was failing horribly. Akima would have been ashamed of her. When she had taught her how to spar Akima had always said not to let your emotions get in the way.

You would end up hurting yourself and someone you care for.

Her time spent on Uranus with Haruka had driven that point home even more. Mars, Ami, Makoto and even more so Serenity's life hung in her hands. If she let every little thing Mars does upset her then she might get someone killed.

Making it to the top of the south wall she scanned around for her quarry. It wouldn't do to have come all the way here and not find the person she was looking for.

Rei sat upon the wall leaning back against one of the pillars pulling tighter against her cloak. Chikane had written her again. Her successor was letting the temple fall into disarray. She couldn't protect her sister here. She lost her best friend. Ami and Makoto would not call her by name in front of Minako.

Every day she would have to fend off Serenity or dodge Minako's blade. Pulling the cord out of her tunic she gazed longingly at the ring Minako had given her at the Festival of the Stars. Things had been so simple then. What would it had been like if they could of stayed that way forever? If she had known that the girl she had once laughed with was the Princess of Venus what would she had done?

Bitterly Rei admitted to herself that she wanted Minako's approval once more. She remembered this feeling far too well. She was alone once again.

Minako found her target hunched in the corner. For a second it appeared that Mars had been crying. Continuing forward Minako's foot caught on a piece of marble sending her stumbling forward into out stretched arms. She barely had a second to register the warmth before she was being roughly set back on her feet once more. Mars stepped away hastily slipping some kind of necklace back under her shirt.

"What do you want Venus?"

Minako flipped her hair back then put her hand on her hip.

"We can't keep going like this Mars. It's troublesome of everyone."

"Everyone but us."

Minako frowned before she narrowed her eyes in displeasure. Rei matched her stare then took a step forward. If Minako could of seen her then she would of known that just then Rei's eyes glazed over.

"You don't want things to change do you Venus. You want to keep hating me because I have the one thing you can't have."

"I don't know what you are talking about. But we need to come to some kind of an agreement. I'm your leader and-"

"You will never be my leader!" Rei cut her off in a voice that wasn't her own, "You will be my death."

Rei brushed past her and broke into a run.

Sometimes the truth was too much.

Even for her.


	9. Masquerade

Makoto leaned to the side as a Crescent Beam shot past her missing Rei by an inch as she darted pass quickly ducking her head. Their dynamics still amazed her. Though Minako had backed off a lot these past few weeks there was still this strain between them that she just couldn't put her finger on. She had seen Rei running as if a thousand thunderbolts were striking after her. Rei hadn't even noticed her wave as she dashed pass knocking her shoulder. Minako, after a few minutes, came from the same direction Rei had looking shaken. She had not said what happened just afterwards she kept her distance from Rei no matter what.

Looking at Ami she could see her working on her computer analyzing the battle data. Since that first skirmish Rei hadn't shown any of the same fighting spirit she had displayed then. Minako decided to put her through many training regiments but each one seemed to prove less than helpful. Artemis and Luna had assured them all that Rei would be of use but they weren't seeing it.

Ami lifted her computer as another Flame Sniper shot pass then she sadly shook her head. Serenity had wandered into the area to watch the fight. She would start cheering for Venus then switch to Mars and then back to Venus again. Keeping an eye on the reports Ami directed her attention to their princess cheering next to her. Questioning herself again she couldn't understand why she loved the Moon Princess when their charge would never feel that way about her. It lacked logic to pursue someone who would never look her way.

Typing in another password, she waiting for her computer to respond when a flash came from the screen blinding her and then the computer shut down once more. Ami felt her jaw drop at the blank screen. That must have been the two-hundredth password she had tried to hack Rei's files. Rei, Mars, Chikane, panda, herbs even the word temple wasn't it. And the clue "protect" made no sense at all. On a whim she had entered Serenity's name but the results were the same as all the other times and the clue left behind there was "reflect".

"Still trying to find Akima for Minako?"

Ami looked up into Jupiter's curious face. Turning her head away she realized the match was over. Serenity was jumping up and down around Rei who wore her customary scowl. Minako stood off to the side with a dazed and vague look. Makoto wasn't the only one who had noticed the distance Minako had been putting between herself and Rei. Ami would even go so far to say that Rei scared her. But that was absurd because Minako hadn't backed down from a fight and sixty percent of the time provoked them since day one.

Removing her visor she gave Jupiter her full attention.

"No. I've been looking to crack the password on Rei's file. Nothing works. Whoever wanted it to stay a secret did a job well done."

"What about all the data you've collected?"

"Useless."

Soft steps approached prompting Ami and Makoto to snap to attention as Venus came to stand in front of them.

"Still nothing on either of them?"

Ami felt horrible. For all intents and proposes she had failed her leader. She would even be the first to say that asking Rei would be the best choice but the Martian had begun talking less and less. That had caused her to feel worse. Being quiet herself she could empathize with the Martian on being giving space. She would even go so far to say that if Rei was a better fighter and Makoto was a good suit as well. Serenity… she wasn't sure where their princess fit in Rei's life but they each knew she cared for their princess.

Ami bit her lip. None of the information she dug up would be of help. The temple files were locked. Rei's files were sealed and there was nothing on Akima but Rei had never denied knowing the girl. She wished she hadn't been so hasty at the Festival of the Stars when her little sister had wished to find Makoto and then Serenity to play a few more games before they were required to return to the palace. She would've seen Akima herself and maybe, just maybe, she could of helped Minako in finding her.

"I'm sorry Minako but, no. We must assume she is in the service of the temple." Ami hesitated then spoke slowly. "Mars' file… Mars' files are all sealed. No one wanted anything about her to be known. Whatever the password is, it is not in association to Mars herself."

Rei's past didn't have any bearing on Makoto though. She cared more about what was going on right now between them and she made it known, "More than any of that, I want to know what the fuck is going on between you and her Minako?"

Minako shouldn't of been shocked by Makoto inquire but she was, however she managed to keep the surprise from displaying across her whole face. It wasn't the first time Makoto had brought up the leader's lack of relationship with the Martian. Even Serenity and Ami had cornered her at one time or another. Queen Serenity had never said a word and Minako was sure the queen knew of the hostilities her and Mars shared. Surprisingly Luna and Artemis stayed out of the conflict as well, as long as the two women did not attempt to kill each other.

Minako knew she failed as the leader. Makoto and Ami's friendship with the Martian suffered. No one was happy and she grudgingly admitted that hearing Mars's voice actually talking instead of dripping with barbs and sarcasm was, nice?

Their conversation, if it could be called that, between Mars and herself had deeply unnerved her. She would not deny that she had publicly sworn to get her friend back at the cost of Mars's life but for one unguarded moment Mars appeared…vulnerable. The words torn at her heart because of the passionate belief in them Mars had. Mars would never accept her as a leader. Mars would never see her.

"It's nothing Makoto. It's just, nothing."

"I don't buy that!"

"Please Makoto. Leave it."

"I can't. Not anymore. It was one thing where you two were just angry but now Mars has completely withdrawn. She isn't the same. I want to know what happened. Now!"

Ami stood placing a restraining hand on Makoto's arm. Makoto looked at the hand before shrugging it off. Right now wasn't the time to be gentle and sidestep the situation. It was the time for answers.

"Tell us Minako."

Letting out a deep sigh Minako turn her back on them. "Three weeks ago I found her on the wall. I thought maybe, somehow we could call a truce of sorts. But, well…" Minako's index finger scratched her cheek remembering again the parting words. "She said I would never be her leader. Only her death. Her death!"

The laugh that came out after those words were so bitter the others could only look away in sadness.

~0~

Mercury strolled quickly down the hall towards Rei's room when Venus came around the corner to greet her. Halting her steps she turned to her commander hoping this would be a short conversation. She had just been informed of the news. Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen, however she doubted it was the former. Every piece of information she had gathered or learned about the Martian line pointed to discord within the Martian royal family and it's diplomats. The fact that they had made a surprise visit during their Tsukimi festival was beyond unexpected and on the day of the mask too.

"Minako did you know that a representative of the Martian royal family is here?"

"Yes. The queen just informed me that they shall arrive within the hour. Why?" Minako frowned. Ami didn't usually look so concerned about visitors.

"Has Mars been notified yet?"

Minako frown turned into a glare. Serenity and her had been looking for the Martian princess for an hour but Mars had remained out of sight. Their latest prank to pull on her wasn't going well.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask Ami and don't give me an evasive answer like last time."

Ami fidgeted biting her upper lip. After the conversation about Rei's name and whether Mina knew it or not she had been hesitant to speak of anything personal in regards to Mars in front of the Venusian princess. Knowing Minako this could give her more ammo to tease and degrade her with. However Minako was their leader and this possibly could initiate problems later if she chose not say anything.

"Well from what I know, an ambassador is coming and one member from the royal family. According to the information that I have received from one of the Warlords, they don't get along."

Minako started to smirk when a commotion drew their attention. A bit a ways away a young child stood beside one of the lunar guards who was unsuccessfully trying to question her and her intention. Ami couldn't help but notice that she looked like a smaller version of Rei standing definitely before a Lunar guard. His rough voice trying to shake some answers out of her but her lips seemed sealed shut.

Minako wasn't sure what she was seeing. On one hand it did look like a mini version of Mars only where Mars's hair was black with purple highlight this child had a blue tint to her hair. What was bothering her was the familiarity of the girl. She knew she had never met the girl but something about her reminded Minako of Akima and Mars. The hair color was wrong and the blue eyes couldn't be right but the little girl held herself the same way.

Proud, sure and...

Innocent.

That was the word she was trying to find to describe the girl.

Ami and her exchanged a smile as the little girl continued to argue with the guard. Continuing forward they were once again halted by the display in front of them. The little girl swiftly kicked out catching the man between the legs. Immediately he grabbed his crotch, sinking to the ground when the girl brought her knee up once more knocking him in the face causing him to fall back instead. Jumping on his stomach then hopped off she ran down the hall at a full sprint disappearing from sight.

Ami and Minako wouldn't have been able to catch the child even if they had wanted to.

* * *

"Announcing Diplomat Eltanin of Mars."

Venus stood on the Queen's right with Mars beside her while Jupiter and Mercury were standing next to the Princess on the Queens left. Venus couldn't help but notice the stark difference between Mars and this, she wrinkled her nose in distaste, person. The diplomat stopped in front of the throne, much closer then was consider protocol.

He looked at each of them. His gaze lingering on Venus then said something that had Mercury turning red and Mars clenching her fists. Venus did not like the tone, another reason for Mercury to teach her the language. He looked smug.

Mars glanced at her Queen receiving a small nod before stepping forward. "The Diplomat Eltanin of Mars sends his regrets for how poorly the people of the Moon hold their queen in such esteem. They should be ruled by a mightier king than she. And the blonde whore standing next to the Martian bitch will be sharing his bed hence forth."

The audience room exploded with outrage. Eltanin looked horrified by what Mars reveled. He had just insulted the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. With the discord on his planet the Moon would have no problem crushing them. Rushing to clarify his statement he realized he shouldn't be surprised that he couldn't' step forward. Mars' dagger was against his throat.

"On your knees Eltanin and beg for forgiveness." Mars ground out.

Eltanin started to speak before letting out a yelp. Mars yanked his hair harshly, the dagger digging in.

"On. Your. Knees." She repeated.

Venus, Mercury and Jupiter watched in horror and fascination as the diplomat dropped to the floor. His forehead touching the ground while Mars stood over him growling.

"Your Majesty-" He began only to be stop as Mars' heel slammed into his hand.

"In Lunarian Eltanin." Mars spat in Lunarian so the whole court could understand.

He swallowed hard then began again in Lunarian. "Majesty. I beg your pardon for my rudeness. I meant no offense to your rule."

"Mars, let your brother rise." Queen Serenity said, shocking the masses by the news.

Mars retreated but took stance behind him as he stood. Eltanin glared at her then spat something in her direction. Venus could see Mars' grip tighten as her eyes raised to meet their Queen's in a silent question. The Queen shook her head and Mars back away. Checking on Mercury Venus was stunned to see how angry she looked. Whatever just past between them had breached protocol.

"Diplomat Eltanin while you are welcome here I hope that will be the last of comments like that. I know on Mars you enjoy a life where you are free to do and say whatever you feel. Here however is not your home. Unlike your sister, Princess of Mars, daughter of Lady Risa, you do not enjoy the same political befits as she. You are not a diplomat and the fact you represent yourself as such without the proper paper…" Queen Serenity trailed off letting the warning hang in the air. "I trust there shall be no more misunderstanding like this one."

The audience doors opened. Venus watched as an older man walked in, taking in the scene then slowing shook his head. If Mars' brother was a true example of Martian people then Mars was nothing like the other Martians.

* * *

"It's good to see you again your highness."

"I would not think a year and a half isn't too much of a problem."

Azusa just stood there looking at his princess. He had been shamed walking into the audience room to see Eltanin behavior. Dabin was growing to big for his throne. If thing continued this way the people of Mars would soon rebel.

"I more than anyone know what kind of person you are Rei-hime however right now it is just me. I will never betray your trust."

Without responding Rei lifted up the clothes he had brought for the masquerade. Her cloak was black with a red and gold trim as well as a red tunic and black trousers. The leather belt was crafted nicely with plated gold used for the buckle. A black opera mask made up for the finishing touch. She dreaded the masquerade.

She hadn't danced with a person since Minako had dragged her around the Star festival they had attended together. Inwardly she cringed. Minako had been stunning that night in her dress. At twenty she understood what her thirteen year old mind hadn't. She had desired Minako; fully, completely and utterly. That ring had been more than just friendship; it was a promise for forever. In two nights her Minako would make men's tongues wag and women swoon.

She was conflicted over something. He could tell that much. Silently he sent his regrets to Risa and Hesperia. The days of protecting her were long since over; though he felt as if he had not kept her safe at all. The Rei that stood silently before him was not the one that left Mars to protect the princess of the Moon.

"Your highness?"

"Teach me to dance Azusa." She let out a silent breath. "Teach me the way of the court."

* * *

Classes had been dismissed leaving Serenity to wander the grounds. Since yesterday Rei had been scarce except when she was on duty. Oddly Minako hadn't been around much either, something about a phantom girl taking out one of the sentinel. It really didn't matter except she wanted more of Rei's attention however the Martian rejected her at every turn.

Climbing the stairs to the east side she could clearly see the forest that separated the palace from the Sea of Serenity. Suddenly a ball of fire shot up through the tree then blew out. A wide smile formed on her lips. That had to of been Rei.

Picking up her dress she hurried down the stairs toward the exit till she grounded to a halt. Jupiter flew towards the forest with Mercury racing towards her.

"Princess are you unhurt?!"

"I'm fine. Come on we have to see Rei."

Mercury held her back when Serenity proceeded to leave.

"I'm sorry but until Jupiter in assured of whether it's dangerous or not you are to remain with me."

* * *

"Oh my Zeus! You can't dance?!"

Rei stood with her arms cross trying to decide if she should punch Makoto in the face or gut in her in the stomach. After catching Azusa teaching her to dance Makoto had fallen to the forest floor laughing. Knowing she couldn't completely blame her for being surprised Rei kicked out rolling Makoto over in her mirth.

"Oh shut up! It's not like there aren't things you can't do!"

At that Makoto just seemed to laugh even harder soon swiping away tears. Azusa stood behind them watching curiously. His Princess continued to argue with this other woman however what amused him so greatly was how relaxed she was in their presents. Never would he presume to say she was at ease but there was affection between them.

An affection that she hadn't dare bestow to anyone, anyone except Chikane.

Chikane swung her legs back and forth while sitting on the bed pouting up at her sister. "I don't see why I can't go."

"You can't go because you are too young and there will be drinking. And I don't want you making anymore of that wine. My friends were all sick from it."

"That wouldn't of happened if you hadn't given them any."

Rei turned from the mirror, amusement in her eyes. "Oh. Are you correcting how I dictate myself now?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you otherwise who knows what kind of trouble you will cause." She retorted while crossing her arms. "Besides I want to go. I came here to see you."

Letting out a sigh as she finished tying her hair back Rei said, "I know you did. However I have to be there. When I return we will go to the gardens and play. Agreed?"

"Agreed but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Laughter bubbled from the older Martian lips. Annoyed, she pounced on her sister uncaring that Rei was over halfway ready for the masquerade. Chikane toppled her sister over tickling her mercilessly. Rei laughed even harder as they rolled around wrestling. Her little sister had become stronger. They kept rolling till they slammed into her door.

"Oh Chikane!"

"That hurt you brat." Chikane spat while rubbing the back of her head.

Rei laughed again. It was so nice being with her sister.

Pulling the girl into her lap she replied, "Just don't forget Chikane that you are my brat."

Chiknae smacked her in the arm. Rei laughed harder.

* * *

The amber liquid swirled around her goblet as she stared thoughtfully out into the crowd. She hadn't found Mars yet and the young man, Eltanin gave her the creeps. Ami and Serenity had come and gone. Serenity had been asking anyone within distance if they had found Mars yet. Over the past month she had notice a different affection Serenity held for Mars then with the rest of them. For now it wasn't worrying but she feared if encouraged Serenity would pursue Mars and a future partner.

Makoto dancing by with one of the Uranian. Touching the red cat mask gentle, her eyes wandering the room, Minako felt bored.

No that wasn't it. _'I'm angry.'_ She realized. _'Why did that infuriate me?_ '

She had passed by Mars's room on the way to her own when the giggling was heard. Another woman was in there laughing with Mars and making her laugh in turn. She had never heard Mars laugh like that. Mars never smiled in her presence. Taking another healthy slip of her champagne she desperately pushed the thoughts away from what must have been happening in Mars's quarters.

The giggling, the obvious scuffling, and that passionate cry Mars had let out in Martian. She groaned.

The lull in the music picked up granting the dancers another step. More guests poured in the dance hall, some she recognized instantly while others, with their elaborate costumes, mystified her. On the other side of the hall she could see some of the Martian entourage. Her mind wandering over to when she had stood there on the dais next to her queen looking down at the Martian... It was strange but she didn't quite understand who that pig was. Dimly she remembered Akima mentioning the royal family and the names but she had been to focus on Akima's feeling for her and whether or not she was hated.

It still infuriated her that he demanded she warm his bed this night. She was a princess of her own planet and another royal demanding she perform for them was not something she would ever lower herself to do.

"You look delicious my little kitten."

Turning her head she mentally groaned as Eltanin casually strolled up to her looking smug. She hoped that he had no clue who she was but Mars always seemed to know things and people ahead of time. Maybe all Martians were like that.

"Good evening. Venusian correct?" He asked noting the golden dress and hair. The red cat's mask gave her a touch of mystery. "You are the most beautiful woman in here. Would you like to step outside for a moment and I then I can make you purr like the naughty kitten I know you are?"

Minako chokes back on the term Makoto used earlier that evening. She had basically called him a loveless limp dickhead and not even his mother would want his pole near her legs. It had been funny but right now she knew to respond with that would only bring trouble. Instead she said, "I apologize but I'm waiting for someone."

"It's a mask my dear Venusian, they shall hardly notice you've disappeared. I promise I'll alight your world."

"It is a mask which leads me to ask, where is your own mask?"

"On Mars I'm a prince. Heir to the throne. I need no mask to cover my face or hide my power."

Cocking her head to the side in confusion she puzzled over his words. Mars was the first-born. She remembered Akima saying that much. "Isn't the Lady Mars first in line?"

Eltanin frowned. As a child he had worshiped his older sister. It wasn't until their father showed him what true power was that he began to realize how weak she was. She had had the chance to make a name for herself. Instead she went in hiding of the temple away from the battles and glory to be found there. She could do things he never even dreamed of. Power like hers was wasted on the softhearted.

"She is but not for long."

Minako bristled under the veiled threat. The promise of dethroning a royal - not to mention a senshi - was dishonorable even among those who did not wish the monarchy well. For him - this impudent child - to suggest such a thing made her yearning to lob him out the closest window. To hell with politics and positions.

"And what does that mean sir?" She growled out.

Eltanin blinked then smirked. "The Lady Mars will, I'm sure get her comeuppance soon."

"Which means what?"

Eltanin expression changed then. She had seen many men and women leer at her or throw suggestive glances but his eyes made it more of a threat. Minako almost stepped back when his hand came up trailing lightly up and down her arm before grabbing a hold of her hand.

"It means Venusian that I will no longer have to wait to get want I want. The princess of Venus will be mine and I will be the ruler of Mars like I should have been in the first place."

"You-"

"Harsh words won't work on those who think strength is the only weapon there is."

Both turned to see a woman covered in a tunic and pants as dark as their hair wander up to them. The black opera mask did well to hide most of her face and the blue eyes that looked out froze both of them in their place. The Martian accent was heavy and strangely alluring. Minako was so use to Mars lighter tone that this person took her by surprise. Eltanin tone was light but much rougher. It lacked a smooth and gentle kindness.

Eltanin slowly let go of Minako's hand looking at the stranger. She was beautiful, exotic even by Martian standards. Like this Venusian she too would share his bed tonight. In Martian he said, _"There is more then enough strength in me for you both. Come and I will show you the delights of life."_

The stranger cocked her head to the side considering him before a sneer formed. _"You would shame yourself by bedding your older sister. Eltanin you touch me or the Lady Minako and I swear to Ares that you will not live a second longer. Am I understood?"_

" _She wants me!"_

" _She wants nothing to do with Martians. She would rather bed with a bitch then you."_ She hissed back.

Eltanin stepped away. _"I swear you'll pay Rei. Soon you'll pay!_ "

Turning on his heel he quickly walked away. Music started to play in the background.

Minako smiled, "Thank you. I'm not sure what you said but thank you."

Rei studied her for a moment then asked, "Would you care to dance my lady?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Serenity watched Minako being swept across the floor by the handsome stranger. They looked like they belonged together just like there were times Rei and Minako looked like they could be together. It wasn't a pleasant thought for her. Rei was a mystery. She kept so much to herself now. She could remember the times when Rei laughed much easier. Minako too.

Maybe someday she could have them as her partners for life.

* * *

Rei dance Minako outside into the gardens. They could see the stars shining above the palace and it had been too long since she just enjoyed the night sky with her. When she had first seen Eltanin with Minako she wasn't sure what to think. Part of her could see them planning her early demise but as she drew closer she could feel anger coming from Minako. She could always see Minako aura. It made her want to laugh at how in tuned she was to the woman.

Coming to a stop Minako gave a smile then took Rei's hand leading her deeper into the gardens before letting go. The roses were in bloom and the stars danced above. Minako stared up at them part in admiration and part in ruminate. She turned back to Rei, who stood staring at her in curiosity. A red speck caught her eye, suddenly she realized that she was looking at Mars.

' _Somewhere…she's there somewhere.'_

She sighed quietly, thinking perhaps if she wished hard enough on the distant world, it might till her where her Akima was. As she closed her eyes and made her wish Rei stepped beside her laying a gentle hand on her arm, startling her.

"You seem sad all of a sudden. May I ask what is troubling you?"

"It's nothing of importance."

Rei grew quiet and leaned casually against the terrace wall, her eyes following Minako's gaze towards the heavens.

"I didn't realize Venusians had such a deep fascination for the stars," She commented after a few minutes.

Minako jumped slightly at both the broken silence as well as the question. "Venusians love all things beautiful. However in this case the stars remind me of a friend." Suddenly something occurred to her. "Wait. How did you know I was Venusian?"

Picking up a few strains of hair Rei let them slip through her fingers saying, "Hair of spun gold, eyes bluer than the deepest ocean," slowly she leaned in speaking in a low voice, her breath caressing Minako's ear. "I've never known true beauty until I set my eyes upon you."

"You—I- I didn't know Martians were so…so…"

"Articulate?" Rei suggested as a smile twitched at the corners of her lips.

"Yes! I mean, no…I mean, um…. I meant to say th-thank you. Oh shit," Minako trailed off clearly embarrassed as her cheeks reddened. "I meant no disrespect, I…"

The soft chuckle was music to Minako.

"I know what you meant to say. My people aren't exactly well known for having a way with words, other than war cries meant to fill the enemy's heart with terror or blood claims known to seal a warriors lips and make them beg for mercy. " Abruptly her expression darkened. "I've had more than my fill of both."

If questioned she would be the first to attest that her companion's brooding scowl was rather attractive. Given the choice she much preferred the gentle smile she had seen only moments ago. Deciding to change the subject she said, "Your own way with words just now could certainly inspire a few love cries, I'd wager."

Minako smothered a laugh as the stranger's expression turned deeply flustered as they took a step back.

"L-love cries?" Rei stammered. She quickly wondered how many drinks Minako had had or was this normal behavior for her and she had just never seen it because of opposition between them. "What?"

Minako grinned, stepping closer to her dark haired escort. "They're the sounds of pure ecstasy, found only in the throes of passion." She wanted to be rid of the masks between them. "The deeper the love, the more powerful the cry is said to be. Very few are lucky enough to hear one in it's truest form during their lifetime." Rei swallowed and Minako went on, quite enjoying herself. "Are you familiar with the saying, 'Love conquers all?'" Her own voice was low now, almost a purr. "It's the greatest power in the universe. Whole worlds have fought endless wars for love." She cringed inwardly, realizing too late that she had brought them right back to the subject of warfare.

If the Martian notice, they did not comment on it.

"Are you one of the lucky ones?"

Minako blinked, not understanding the question.

Rei's heart clenched as she continued. "What I mean is—have you ever experienced such a love in your lifetime?"

Unconsciously, Minako's eyes drifted skyward again, towards a distant red gleam. "No. Not yet I haven't."

"A Venusian who hasn't found love? Ever? I find that hard to believe," Rei said tensely, her heart pained by the barbs dripping from Minako's tongue.

"No stranger than a cultured Martian," Minako answered blithely, "And look at you, compared to your diplomat. If you can be refined, can I not be unlucky in love?"

Bitterly she replied, "I suppose so."

Deciding to test the waters a bit more Minako asked, "I've heard rumors about your princess. Are they true?"

Rei's eyes narrowed through the mask. "And those would be what?"

"She is loyal but not well loved by the Martian people."

Tilting her head to the side she considered the statement. "The people have seemed to always love her. They say she walks in her mother's steps. The Martian court is a different matter. They," She licked her lips searching for the right words, "fear her."

"Why? I would think that much like the people they would love her too."

Rei flushed under her mask. "I don't know. Since she was taken into the service of the temple there isn't a lot of her personal history known."

Minako heard the touch of steel behind the stranger's voice. Mars was a cautious person maybe that held true for many Martians. It did back up Ami's claims about Mars' files being sealed. What had she said, a four letter word?

"What is something dear to the princess's heart?" Then to clarify she added, "That's four words."

Rei considered the odd question. A word that was four letters that she held dear? Not even considering why Minako wanted to know something like that but what would she do with the information. Another thing to consider was there even a four letter word like that. Love? No, most people thought she was incapable of love…

"Risa."

Minako frowned. What was a 'Risa'? Was that the little girl from before? Was Mars in love with a little girl?

"What is a Risa?"

"The former Queen of Mars. She died many years ago."

"Couldn't wait to kick the bucket did she after she had Mars and that brat of a son?"

Something in the stranger's eyes changed.

"She died of Firesbane poisoning. It's one of the most deadliest poisons in the solar system. Second, Eltanin is not her son. He doesn't have any claim to the crown. Third, in your short life have you ever been there for someone. I doubt it because if you had then you would know these simple things about the princess. Venusian are notorious for being selfish and petty."

Minako quickly opened her mouth to disagree but the stranger continued overriding her.

"I doubt you even care about your comrade or friends. Do you know Mars' name? Do you know her fears or hopes and dreams? Do you what scares her during the night? No? You may be a leader but it's in name only. You're just a pretender. Someone who pretends to care but only thinks of their self. No ones knows the real you and I doubt you have ever had a true friend in your whole life!"

Turning on her heels Rei stocked back to the palace fuming the entire way.

Minako stared at the door, still not quite able to believe what just happened.

* * *

Trying to shake off the remainder of the alcohol she made her way to the gardens as sleep eluded her. The ambassador's words tore at her mind. She had sworn to always be there for Akima. When Akima had been scared she was the one whose arms Akima sought for comfort. Akima had looked beyond her Venusian heritage seeing her for the person she was. However a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Akima hadn't actually known her. She never had told the other girl her true name.

As she passed the rose bushes she could hear someone yelping then giggles. Moaning out loud, she turned her feet in that direction hoping it wasn't anything serious. What she did see took her breath away. Mars stood there in red and white miko robes with that same girl from two days ago was chasing her. Both of them were laughing and Mars was smiling.

Reminding herself to breath she continued to spy.

Mars shouted something then the girl retorted, running faster to capture her prey. Mars spun around catching a hold of the girl then flipped her upside down. They landed in the grass, rolling till they came to a stop then just laid there staring at the night sky. Occasionally the younger girl would point at the stars and Mars would say something making the girl laugh.

She continued watching till Mars dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead then hurried off into the darkness.

The imaged burned into her eyes.

~X~

Stretching her arms above her head she let out a sigh. Ami chuckled at their leader. They had just finished their patrol for the day and would later meet up with Makoto and Rei in the Eternal Main frame. Ami couldn't help but notice the calmness surrounding her friend. Actually to Ami Minako seemed too calm. Not once had she snapped at Rei today. Sweet Hermes she wouldn't even draw Rei into a fight. She just kept watching her with the oddest expression on her face.

Breakfast and lunch were void of insults and glares, between them anyway. Eltanin had shot many of hateful glares at Rei, even throwing a insult or two to whoever would listen. He would give really funny looks at her when she would eat a bite of her salad during lunch. If Rei had heard or noticed she seemed unaffected by them. Ami could remember one comment was so degrading that she had to drag Makoto away before the Jovian had time to permanently rearrange his face. Maybe speaking to the queen would be something she would suggest to Minako later after the meeting.

Entering the room they found Makoto and Rei already there. As normal Makoto was already sitting at the conference table and Rei stood by the window watching the outside world pass them by. But what caught her attention was Rei sliding her hands up and down her arms like she was cold. She knew for a fact that Rei's body temperature was five degree higher then the rest of them.

Taking her seat she watched Makoto flash her a soft smile. Minako came to stand near her seat but Rei stayed by the window.

"Okay," Minako called attention to the room, "is there anything that deserve immediate attention?"

"Yeah. Eltanin. I don't like him and the sooner he leaves the better I'll feel."

Ami and Minako hid smiles at Makoto comment. Rei continued to stay by the window rubbing her arms harder.

"Makoto I'm not fond of the diplomat either but since they are guests and they have not caused any harm then for now we must leave them be."

"Fine. But I think he is up to something."

Minako smiled. "Noted. Ami your thoughts?"

Ami let out a breathe. "I do think we should be concerned. I understand we can take care of ourselves but he has made it his mission while here to discredit Mars to anyone with a ear. The people of the Lunar Palace love her and the people do as well but…" She trailed off realizing Minako's attention was solely on Rei now.

The Martian swayed back and forth, her eyes unfocused.

Minako crossed the room quickly. Mars was shivering her face pale.

"Mars are you okay?" Minako put as much softness in the words as she could. Reaching out she took Rei's hand then drew back in shock. Mars was burning much hotter then she had ever felt.

Rei looked up trying to focus on the voice. Mina was here. She'd take the pain away.

"C-c-c-old. Cold."

Her knees bucked. Minako caught her crashing to the ground. Her pulse raced.


	10. Realizations

"Get me a cold compress!" Ami shouted at Makoto as they all rushed Rei into the infirmary.

Minako carefully placed her on the bed, wiping away the sweat dripping off her forehead. Makoto franticly looked around for a cloth they could use in the supply closet. Ami began checking vitals, occasionally muttering curses as she went. Minako looked over at Makoto completely missing Rei's hand drop but Ami yelling out shit wasn't missed.

"Makoto help me roll her onto her side." Makoto hurried over gently rolling Rei to the side of the bed watching on as Ami examined the back of her head for any injuries. "Okay, gently put her back on her back."

Makoto a step back then almost gagged. Ami opened Rei's mouth sticking her index and middle finger inside while she bent her ear next to her nose listening intently. When she brought her finger out of Rei's mouth Minako saw a piece of a red leaf and had a tint of purple to it. Confused she directed her questioning gaze at Makoto but all Makoto could do was shrug. Ami dashed around the room grabbing black blocks, smashing them up then dumping the fresh grounds into water.

Thrusting the bottle into Minako hands she ordered, "Shake then try to get as much of that into her as you can."

Minako looked at it dumbly then Ami shouted, "Now Minako! She's dying!"

Minako pried her mouth open, pouring in small amounts at a time. Ami in the mean time ready a IV when suddenly they could hear arguing outside.

Makoto grimaced. "I'll handle it."

Minako watched her leave still trying to get Rei to drink. She had wanted Mars to be hurt for taking away Akima but not like this. Never like this. She had been a horrible leader. Everyone had said so at one point or another and now she might never get a chance to be the leader Akima had shown her how to be. Akima had always said that a sword was used to protect. She hadn't protected Mars. Whether she like the woman or not she should have protected her. She should have stretched her hand out in friendship. Maybe if she had then Akima would have been back in her life by now.

"Ami, am I cold?"

Ami stopped trying to hook the IV line into Rei's arm to stare at Minako in stunned silence. "Minako Mars' life is in my hands right now and you want to ask me if you are cold?! You're impossible!"

"I'm sorry!" Minako shouted back bursting into tears as she continued to pour the dirty water pass Mars' lips. Her eyes never leaving her face once to look at Ami, "I know this is the worst moment to be asking but I have to know. If she dies it's my fault!"

Ami turned back to the IV filled with Valium. She hoped it wouldn't come to that but she had to be ready if Rei started to convulse. She also had to bring down Rei's increasing heart rate. However Minako last comment gave her some concern.

"Did you poison her?"

"No!" Minako shouted as her head snapped up to stare at her friend.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask."

"No Ami. I couldn't." She stopped to think then asked, "Is that what is wrong? She's been poisoned?"

"Yes. Firesbane by the look of it. Cold sensations, increased heart rate, and her eyes were dilated when we brought her in. I need to bring down her pulse but what I'm really worried about is the convulsions starting followed by fever. What you are pouring down her throat right now is activated charcoal. She is unconscious so I can't pump her stomach."

"How could someone of done this?!"

"It's a plant. From Mars actually. Red, looks like a daisy with purple tipped leaves. The roots and leaves are actually the most deadly and the only way for it to be of threat is by ingestion. Given that the flower can only be found on Mars and only the servants serve us food I think how and who could be narrowed down very well."

"Eltanin."

Taking it as a statement instead of a question Ami remained silent.

"Ami when Mars lives through this I want you to teach me the Martian language."

Ami got the drip started pumping potassium and magnesium into Rei hoping that at least one problem was resolved. "Okay."

~X~

Makoto sat in the corner of the room watching as Ami examined the monitors that spit information out on Rei's current condition. The fever that Ami had been worried over had started. So far it had reached 103 and climbing. Martians had always been a few degrees warmer then the other races. She was angry. Minako had left hours ago. What she was up to no one wanted to dwell on for to long. Their leader hadn't just been upset about Rei's condition she had been furious. Part of her wondered at the change of heart but the other half was just grateful and that maybe now things would be different. It would be one less problem and she had never liked the way Minako treated Rei.

Shouting could be heard once more from outside the room. That little girl had been demanding to see Rei for hours. She had feared she would have to place the girl in custody till that general had come to check on the situation. He had gently but forcibly lead her away extracting a promise from Ami that they would receive consistent updates but that hadn't stopped the girl from slipping away and finding her way back to Rei.

Looking up at her fiancée, Makoto wanted that kind of relationship with Ami. She wanted to be there in the good times and the bad but Ami only had eyes for their princess. It was frustrating.

Leaning back she looked over at Rei asking, "How do you feel Rei knowing that Minako could break your life in two?"

~X~

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Eltanin cried out at the chain whipped across his flesh. Biting his lip, he lifted his head glaring at the whore. His people had always thought the worst of Venusian. A weak race with no will to fight within them. Now he was in the presences of a Venusian who fought. Hard.

"You can't stand the fact I will finish her off first, can you Lady Venus?"

Minako tightened the chain within her grip. Mars had been hurt on her watch. She finally realized what Mars had been saying. As a leader she should of put her personal feelings aside. Mars had come to the Moon to protect the Princess just as she had. She was a comrade. Somehow she would make them friends.

"I don't intend to take her life."

Eltanin laughed. "Bullshit! I've heard the stories. You have a blood claim on her. You want her dead just as much as my father and I."

Minako paused as she raised the chain once more. She had sworn to do anything to get Akima back but was this how far she was willing to go for it? Was she willing to kill a person and watch them suffer just to have Akima? What would Akima say if she ever learn of it? Without showing any change of emotion Minako knew exactly how Akima would react. She would be ashamed of her. Akima protected those weaker then her. That was what she had always practiced.

"You're wrong Eltanin. I may not like Mars as a friend but I respect her as a individual."

"You are such a liar."

"I'm no liar."

"What's her name then Lady Venus?"

Lips thinning she shook her head. Eltanin laugher rang once more in the cell.

"You don't know?! That is rich. The most feared warrior on Mars was defeated by a Venusian!"

"Mars isn't strong. She can't even beat Lady Mercury in battle," Venus retorted coldly.

Eltanin took a long look at the woman before shaking his head. "Weak? Mars? You all know nothing. She has made fools of you all! My damn sister is a better liar then I ever gave her credit for! And you are a whore's bitch for believing that!"

The whip cracked the air knocking him unconscious. Turning to the guards standing to the side she barked out, "Dump water on him. I'm going to check on Mars. While I'm gone continue till he passes out again."

~X~

Makoto wiped away the sweat dripping down Rei's brow. Her last temperature when Ami last checked was a hundred and seven point five and seemed to be climbing still. Ami was resting and Minako had been gone for hours. The Queen had come by to check on Rei and few times. Serenity had tried to come in to stay but Ami and forbidden her from entering. Azusa had come in a few times to check on his princess. She found herself liking the quite older gentleman. He was a lot like Rei in his quiet but strong demeanor.

Upon learning what Eltanin had done he had stood aside letting the Moon decide what would happen to the young man till Rei either died or got better. Rei's father wasn't of the same opinion though. After receiving transmission from him stating his son had done no wrong and should be returned to Mars on the next available shuttle. Queen Serenity had quietly but firmly reminded Dabih that on Mars those found guilty of murder it fell to the family to decide the person's punishment. The fact that Rei was still alive meant it was her choice what would happen to him. Since it happened on the Moon it fell to the laws of the Moon and Rei was the rightful heir to the throne of Mars therefore the punishment was out of his hands as was standard by Galactic law.

When Dabih had tried to argue Azusa had stepped in supporting the Queen. Dabih had tried to argue once more but Minako who had simply been observing the communications had been horrified at the callous treatment Rei received from her family. Steadily she became more and more furious as the translator told her what was being said before silently slipping out to do something about the cause of this problem. She had returned fifteen minutes later with a signed confession from Eltanin and the others in the palace who had helped him and that had stopped Dabih further from challenging them.

The door opened softly causing her to look away from Rei. Venus walked in looking strained.

Makoto, surprised to see her enter the room, asked, "Why are you here?"

Venus's head shot up at the low growl in Makoto's voice. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know but it's bad enough Mars has to worry about that bastard being around the Moon, but how can she be expected to protect herself from both sides at once while she is here."

Venus gave her a piercing look grounding out, "what do you mean by that Makoto?"

Makoto's eyes met her leader's, her gaze unyielding "Meaning, maybe this wouldn't have happened if she didn't have to worry about her leader trying to kill her."

"Makoto…"

"No." Lighting cracked around her. "Do not stand there and tell me this isn't your fault. You are the leader. You are responsible for the safty of the Princess and those under you which, however much you may hate it, includes Mars!"

"I know that!"

"No you don't or this wouldn't of happen! She wouldn't be here fighting for her life!"

"I didn't poison her!"

"But you let the entire palace know how much you hated her giving Eltanin all the power he needed to slip that poison into her food! Those people probably thought they were helping you. And as much as I know you have never given your body to another living soul they would do anything possible to gain your favor!"

"I would never of asked anyone that!"

"You didn't have to Minako! People want to please you or haven't you ever notice that no one calls Mars by her given name when you're in the room?! Even Ami and I do it and it sickens me! Mars and the Queen are like the only two who don't bow to your will!"

"I'm sorry and I know that but I never wanted this. And his actions aren't my fault!"

"Shut up both of you now before I throw you out of here!"

Both of them turned their heads to watch Ami remove herself from the cot she had been sleeping on at Makoto's insistences earlier. Hurrying over to Rei Ami check the monitors again swearing softly. Her temperature was at a hundred and ten now. The drips were still working and the activated charcoal was still being pumped into her system. After making sure everything was working correctly she turned to them.

Makoto and Minako shrank under her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan." They said in unison.

"Don't say sorry to me you two! Say sorry to her." She pointed vaguely behind her. "Mars is sick. If her temp rises anymore then she won't be here. She needs to rest and Minako as much as I hate to say it Makoto is right. These things happen and I know you. I know that you have a good heart but when it come to Mars you are cruel." Minako opened her mouth to object but Ami's look stopped her cold. "You are Minako. And I don't think Akima would be proud to know how you behave."

Minako looked over at the bed. Mars' breathe were shallow and harsh, her face pale. She knew she had messed up. "I'm sorry. Both of you." Meeting their eyes she asked, "What's her name?"

Ami swallowed. Looking at Rei she wondered what Rei's answer would be. She asked which was a big step but would Rei grant her that privilege? Know Rei she wouldn't be pleased. A name was a sign of trust and Minako did not have Rei's.

Makoto wasn't sure what to do. She hated disappointing Ami and now that was exactly what she had done. She went to say something, anything when another voice spoke instead.

" _Where is she? Where's mother?"_

Ami lips thinned as she turned her full attention to Rei. "Mars?" Not receiving a answer she tried again, "Mars we're here. What are you saying?"

" _Where's Mother? I need to tell her…I found the one."_

"Ami what is Mars saying?" Minako asked.

Shaking her head, "I don't know. It's Martian but I don't understand it. The dialect is different. Older I think."

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. "Well who would?"

Ami went back to checking on Rei. Her fever was high, too high. Holding out her hands she murmured "Sabão Spray Freezing."

Ice quickly surronded Rei then quickly broke. Ami returned her attention to the other two. "Get Azusa. He is the first general of Mars and seems to hold Mars in esteem."

Makoto without even anyone asking left to find him.

Minako stared between the door and the form laying on the bed. "I am sorry Ami. I should never of let this happen."

"You are not responsible for Eltanin actions. But you are for leaving a opening for him to hurt her."

"I know. It could have been the Queen. Or Serenity."

Ami changed the IV to a full one of magnesium. "It could have but it wasn't so now we have to deal with the now and move on." Looking over she realized Minako was at a lost for what to do with herself. "If you want to help, sit by her. Talk to her if you want to. It might help."

* * *

 _The voice was soft._ _Warm._

_They held her hand firmly but with so much care behind it._

" _Mother? I found her. The one. She is everything you told me I would want to have in a partner."_

_Words were spoken back but she couldn't understand them._

" _Mother I don't understand. Please say it again."_

_The voice spoke again soothing the pain in her body. She tried to open her eye to see her but they were too heavy._

" _She hates me. But she has a good heart but she can't see beyond herself anymore. I wonder what happened to her. She was never cruel before."_

_The hand gripped hers a little tighter. Then another one brushed against her cheek._

" _I love you too."_

* * *

"She is speaking with her, well what she thinks is her Mother."

Makoto looked confused. "Well what language is that and where is her mother? We could always have her come to stay with her."

Ami sucked in a breath as Azusa sighed hard. Minako just sat there brushing her thumb over Rei's knuckles. She remembered what the Martian who she had danced with say, that Mars's mother had been killed by the same poison now effecting Mars. Had that really been only two nights ago?

"That is impossible Lady Jupiter." Azusa answered but there was a hint of steel in his voice, "Her mother, Queen Risa died to this same poison, at least that is what those who do not support Dabih and his rule believe. As for the language it is Martian but it is a much older dialect use within the High Temple of Flames."

"Ami?" Makoto questioned. She just couldn't believe it. The fact that Eltanin would do the same wasn't lost to her. But the fact that Rei's family would be this cruel shocked her. Her own family was close and loving.

"It's true. While King Dabih dismissed the suspicions many believed he was responsible for her death. The people of Mars were angry and demanded he step down from the throne but due to reason I have never discover he didn't."

Azusa was please by Ami's statement. She was as smart as Rei said she was. He knew who sat by her side. He was surprised but pleased. For now he would hold his opinion to himself. He just hoped when Chikane was allowed to see her sister she would do the same.

~X~

The room was quiet except for that annoying beeping that Ami had said supervised Mars's heartbeat. The others had gone for the night. Mars's temp was still high and had reached a hundred and fifteen before it had started to drop after Mercury had frozen Mars multiple times to keep her cool. Now it was at a hundred and nine and she couldn't of been more thankful.

Walking around the bed she took up Mars's hand holding it gentle once more as she had done for the past three days. Even now she was in awe of Mars and her strength to live. What scared Minako the most though was the talking. Azusa would translate common knowledge things that Ami and even Makoto already knew; like Mars's favorite color was red or she happened to like pandas but there were times Mars would say something and he would appear sad, even angry but he never said what those words were and since Ami didn't know the dialectal.

And what frustrated her more then anything was this entire time she still hadn't found out Mars's true name.

Swallowing she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Shaking her head in frustrating she tried again to make her voice work.

"Hey. Hi. Mars."

Standing quickly she cross to the open window letting in the Earth's light as the breeze brush her face.

"Why is it so hard talking to you?! I mean when you were awake I had no problem throwing insult but now seeing you fight for your life I don't know what to say. You're there and I feel like crap."

Turning around she leaned against the window watching the still form chest rise and fall.

"Ami says you are lucky that you are breathing on your own. She has fought hard to keep you alive. You should be grateful."

She realized quickly how awful that sounded, "Sorry. I'm sure you are. You don't seem to take things or people for granted. I'm the one that does that. I just want Akima back. She was my best friend and she protected me when I didn't know how."

Walking back over she retook the chair she had left in her frustration. "I don't know if I could ever tell you the truth about her and what she meant to me if you were awake. When I lost her…We were ripped away from each other at the market. I always thought you were responsible because of all the stories I had heard as a child. Martians were uncivilized savages who enjoy the hurt and humiliation of others. And you were the worst of them all. Feared and cruel but seeing you compared to your brother and watching your father when he learned you had been hurt…" She trailed off in thought. Things were not quite what they appeared to be. "Now I'm not as sure you were the one to make her leave. But you won't tell me where she is now so in a way you are keeping her from me."

"When I was returned home against my will my Mother, with the help of Mercury technology, kept me locked away almost. I was only able to be inside the palace or certain parts of the grounds. If I wanted to be in the field I would have to have an escort with me at all times. All I have wanted is to find her again. Make sure she is safe and sound in mind and body."

Minako felt the tears well up as she tried to hold them back. "She was scared of being alone. We were both alone and found each other. I don't know if you know what that is like but Mars, I need her. When I was hurt she cared for me. When I was frightened she chased away my fears. I loved her Mars."

Squeezing her eyes shut she finally let the tears fall. Reaching out she held Mars's hand looking for some kind of comfort. The hand was too warm but it felt good. Safe even.

She wasn't sure how much time past as the tears kept coming but suddenly she felt her hand being squeezed gentle. Looking up she was surprised. Mars's eyes were open bright with fever. She squeezed Minako's hand again giving her a soft smile.

"Mars? Are you okay? Should I get Ami?"

Mars tried to sit up the best she could but fell back from being too weak. Leaning over Minako helped her up then received the surprise of her life. Mars cupped her cheek wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry."

Mars voice was low and raspy from disuse but was wonderful to hear. It was also the first words Minako had understood in five days. And it was in Lunarian. "Mars are you feeling better? Tell me what you need."

"Don't cry. Hate when you cry."

"Mars, tell me how I can help."

Mars swiped another tear away, "Don't cry… -chan."

Minako smiled. Mars was out of her mind with fever but she was telling her not to cry. It was…sweet.

Mars muttered something else making Minako dipped her head a little closer. Mars's voice was barely above a breath, making her strain to try hearing it. It was a name, she was sure of it. Was Mars confusing her for someone else? She had been calling out for her Mother most of the time. Suddenly, her lips were pressed against something soft and incredibly warm, maybe too warm.

Soft lips moved confidently, lovingly across hers. Her eyes closed as the mouth opened hers, capturing her lower lip biting it tenderly then letting go before returning for another taste. Minako couldn't stop the moan from coming. She had always wondered how her first kiss would be and nothing she had imagined compared to this. It was warm, sweet and heavens above passionate. And surprisingly gentle like those cozy fires Akima and her would sit in front of during the night.

Her eyes snapped open at the thought of Akima. Her first kiss and it had been taken, no given to Mars. She has kissed Mars back willing. Her eyes widen she watched as Mars lean away, kiss her nose then sunk back down onto the bed, her eyes closed and a smile played on those very same lips she had just kissed.

"Love you….-chan."

Still wide-eyed Minako brought her fingertips to her lips in shock.

~X~

_The thunder echoed outside. They were playing janken again huddled under the blankets as the fire kept them warm._

_Mina was laughing at something_ _Alshaim had had her do earlier. Swallowing her fear she pulling Mina into her lap grasping her chin tenderly forcing the other girl to look at her. There were tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was crying._

" _Don't cry. I hate it when you cry."_

_The tears fell faster. Rei felt overwhelmed. She hated seeing Mina in pain._

" _Don't cry Mi-chan."_

_The tears didn't stop. Leaning over she kissed her. The way she had always wanted to. Pulling away she was glad to see the tears had stop and Mina was smiling again._

" _I love you Mi-chan."_

~X~

"So she actually woke up?"

Minako stood by the window watching the guards patrol. Anything to keep her mind off of what happened last night. "Yes."

Ami frowned at her leader. Minako was calm but something seemed to be bugging her. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt that way but there was just "Did she say anything?"

"Whatever she had said it was in Martian. I can't speak their language."

Considering what to do Ami decided to leave it for now. What may have happened that put her leader on edge she would deal with later. Right now she was pleased and impressed that Rei's fever was starting to come down. She would send a updated report to the Queen immediately.

A low moan echoed in the room bring Minako's attention swiftly to Mars. Slowly those amethyst orbs opened focusing directly on her. There was still a wild look but to Minako relief Mars didn't look as sick as she had the past few days. Even the night before her face was much paler. Maybe now she would get the chance to makes things right with her. But what will happen with that kiss?

Mars might lord it over her head that they had kissed one another. That she had kissed her back. She hadn't been expecting it but now that it had happened she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Mars wouldn't play games with her now, would she? It had only been one kiss. Just one but one that fueled every fantasy that she had ever had about Akima.

"Chikane-chan?"

Ami and Minako both looked at each other in confusion.

"Chikane-chan. Please?" Rei begged again.

"Ami what is a Chikane-chan?"

"Well, I don't actually know." Ami tried to think of every word Rei had used and all the ones she knew. For once in her life she was coming up blank. Hoping to get a little help she asked, "Mars, we're right here. Tell us what you need. Anything and we'll get it."

"Chikane-chan. Mother saw. Chikane please."

They looked at each other helpless.

"I'll go find Azusa Ami."

"No you stay. I'll go."

Minako blanched. "Ami really I'll go. I'm sure you need to stay and take care of her."

Ami smiled already heading to the doors, "Minako her temperature is dropping. I'm sure she will be fine."

Minako stared at the swinging doors cursing Ami and Makoto for leaving her alone again with Mars. "Shit!"

* * *

"Zuzu?"

She wasn't really sure what was happening. The blanket covering her was too warm and Minako was there in the room silently standing watch. Her first coherent thought was that it was the Mina she knew waiting for her to wake up so they could start their day. But when that smile turned into a frown she realized that whatever had happened to her Minako was likely to be upset that she hadn't past away from it. Makoto had entered a few minutes later looking excited and babbling about something that she really didn't care to hear.

Makoto's voice grated on her ears making her head throb. Her body ached and she was shocked to realize she was in the infirmary. Nothing felt real. She wished they would just leave her be.

When Azusa came in the smile that spread over him made her think something even more serious had happened. She had tried to make her mouth work but couldn't. It was Minako who had fetched her some water. Tenderly helping her to sit up and drink. Warily she drank expecting Minako to throw the water at her face at anytime. Only when Minako had helped her laid back down was she able to get that one word out.

Azusa actually miss stepped in his walk forward. Tears came to the old warrior's eyes and she had to try again. Leaning up she forced the words to come.

"Zuzu. Chikane please. Mother here. Want to see them."

Her head hit the pillow again and her eyes were too heavy to keep open. Azusa was here though. He would make sure nothing happened to her. Till Chikane came and Mother returned he would keep her safe.

He always had.

* * *

"She wants to see me! Let's go then!"

Azusa grabbed Chikane as she tried to run past him.

"Eltanin poisoned her. She is still weak so you have to be careful."

"She is my sister Zuzu. I will protect her. Mother said to take care of her."

Azusa smiled at the name and at the little girl. Like Rei, when she was a child, Chikane called him Zuzu for short because either had been able to say it correctly at first. Hearing it again from Rei tore him apart. Eltanin and Dabih would pay. He would make sure of it. The sisters protected each other even if Hesperia had asked Rei and not Chikane to protect the other Chikane still wanted to protect her sister with all her heart.

He could remember walking his dwellings finding her pouring over the letters Rei would send.

Once she saw Lady Minako she would know exactly who she was. He hoped the young girl would follow her sister's lead and ignore her.

He hoped.

* * *

When the door opened Makoto, Ami, Serenity-who had finally been allowed to enter the room- and Minako weren't sure what to expect. Whatever a 'Chikane-chan' was it had sounded important to their friend. When a mini version of Rei strolled in glaring at them all followed by Azusa they felt their world fall upside down. This child was what Mars had been asking so desperately for. A girl younger them all of them stood there with her hands on her hips speaking in that same dialectal Mars had been muttering in.

Azusa spoke to her quickly nodding to each of the women in turn before stepping over to Rei's side, gentle trying to rouse her. Chikane settled her gaze on Minako scowling.

She said something sharp judging by her tone which Azusa responded to just as sharply then looked pointedly at Rei. Chikane seemed to wilt under his gaze then straightened up. She said something again which he just shook his head. He ignored her as he continued to wake Rei. Slowly she opened her then smiled when her eyes found her sister. Beckening her over Rei tried to sit up but fell back again. Chikane pushed past Minako sending the older woman another glare as she muttered about stupid people who were too blind because their head was stuck so far up their ass all they could see was black.

Rei scooted over allowing Chikane to climb into the infirmary bed with her. Throwing an arm around her sister Rei pulled her close.

" _Sleep one-chan. I'll be here to protect you,"_ Chikane said as she kissed Rei's cheek before letting herself drift off to sleep. A dopey smile spread as Rei followed her to sleep once more. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Serenity stood there with their jaws unhinged. After a few minutes they could hear Mars slipping away into sleep's embrace.

"You know Ami Mars is never that warm with anyone." She said before she stormed off, furious at herself and livid at the galaxy.

~x~

"You are looking much better Rei."

"Thank you Azusa. And thank you for extending your stay so Chikane to stay with me."

He sighed. He was glad they stayed. Queen Serenity had been most generous to them in seeing to Rei's need and health. But it was time to leave. They had been supposed to leave two days after the mask but due to Eltanin activities they had stayed a extra ten. His princess was looking much better and Lady Mercury assured him she would make a full recovery.

"I'm afraid it's time to return Rei."

"I know. I miss her. Seeing her sleep like this…I remember those days with Minako. I miss her Azusa." Rei's voice cracked.

Azusa tried to hide the pain that her voice inflicted upon him. He wished he could have let her stay here. "Forgive me Rei."

Shaking her head she caught his eyes. "Protect them both. When the time comes that I can't."

"I don't like what the Lady Venus has done to you but I swear it."

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

She had just finished patrol and was coming towards the infirmary when she heard it. Someone from Mars was shouting at the top of their lungs. Queen Serenity had informed her that the Martians would be leaving today. Hiding behind a corner she waiting till the things making of noise appeared. Mars walked down the corridor carrying the little girl in her arms. The girl flailed around shouting at the top of her lungs. Mars just walked holding the child tight.

Changing directions Minako followed at a distance till the shuttle carrying the Martian troupe back to their planet. Mars continued to carry the girl who constantly beat her tiny fist against Mars's chest. Steadily Mars approached the shuttle bay. Minako could see the self-proclaimed prince of Mars rapidly back away cowering behind a much older man. She wished she could have killed the bastard.

When the girl saw him she redoubled her efforts to break Mars's hold. Creeping closer a sudden wave of emotion hit her. Sadness, sadness washed over her and she knew who it was from. Mars hurt. Mars who had always appeared strong and unbreakable was crying inside. Her face held none of the pain she was feeling but inside she was hurt and breaking. The surge of emotion almost tripped her. It was the first time she ever felt anything from the Martian Princess.

The little girl caught Mars's face splitting her lip. Blood trickled down unchecked. Minako half expected Mars to lash out but she didn't. The Martian only continued till she stood in front of the man Minako had seen many times over the past few days but had yet to be formally introduced to. Hesitantly Mars placed the girl in the man's arms then slowly back away and back down the ramp.

The shuttle close and Mars continued to stay there watching till it vanished from sigh. Finally the tears she held back fell. Minako took a step forward then stopped. Mars was crying. She was crying—Mars was weeping actual tears and there was no one in the vicinity. Ready to disappear herself she heard the dull sound of something hitting the ground. Quickly she turned back to make sure everything was okay. What she saw only disturbed her more. Mars was kneeling, smashing her fist into the floor sobbing aloud.

"What does she mean to you Mars?" Minako whispered.

She stayed there observing till Rei passed out from exhaustion. Gradually she made her way to Rei's side rolling her over carefully onto her back. Stains were left behind from the tears the woman thought she had cried for no one but herself. Minako's heart broke more times over the past few days then she could count.

Things were going to change.

She'd make them change.

~X~

Slowly she opened her eyes, meeting Ami's.

"Finally you're awake. How's your head?"

Struggling to sit up Rei looked around the infirmary in confusion.

"Why I'm I here?"

Ami returned to the bed with a probe. Gently taking Rei's head to hold her still she inserted it into the Martian's ear. Rei squirmed a bit trying to jerk her head away from the cold object.

"You were found passed out at the transport bay. You weren't ready to get up yet Rei."

Rei frowned in disgust. She would be lucky if Minako didn't hear of it. Letting the pillow take her weight once more she sighed in disgust. One more reason for them to believe she was weak. Her father would be ashamed of her and her mother… Rei never wanted to think of that.

Ami continued to check Rei's vitals. Wisely she dismissed telling Rei that it had been Minako to bring her back to sickbay. It was puzzling though and she couldn't get Minako to open up but something had changed. Something in Minako had changed. She had handled Rei with care and compassion placing her down on the bed then quickly pulling the covers up to keep the chill away.

She had even taken responsible for Rei being up and in danger.

Something had changed with the Venusian, she only hoped it would last.

~0~

She watched silently as another arrow met its mark. It had been two weeks since the Marian entourage had left and Mars seem as good as new. Maybe a little sluggish, however Ami had assured her there were no lasting effects from the poison.

She watched as another arrow hit the bullseye. Eltanin was right. Mars did know weapons. The question was why did Mars hide that part of herself? Why she let them beat her time and time again?

Stepping away from the archway she called out, "Mars. Do you have a moment?"

Rei having drawn another arrow looked up in surprise giving the arrow a early release. It flew past the target embedding it's self in the haystacks behind. "What do you want Venus? I have several moments, for now so if you don't mind I would like to use them to their fullest before you gut me for your own foolish purposes."

Minako didn't rise to the bait. She came here for a reason and one reason alone. "What's your name Mars?"

"Mars."

"No, I mean your given name. The one your mother and," she faltered. If Rei's brother was the example of how she was treated on Mars then her father, for condoning his actions could not be much better. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "I want the name that you were born with."

Rei finally gave Minako her full attention. She wasn't sure what to say. Minako standing there looking so unsure was even more puzzling. After all, this woman had a blood claim on her.

"I won't."

Minako's brow furrowed in confusion at the two words, "Won't what?"

"Give you my name. A name is a sign of trust and there is no reason to trust you."

Minako bit her lip. She had everything going against her furthermore it was her own doing that brought this about. How could she win Mars's trust? It wasn't only her trust but her friendship she wanted. Mars was someone worth knowing.

"I accept. And as of now you are second in command Mars. I look forward to our meetings." With a wink Minako sauntered her way down the hall.

~X~

"What were you thinking making her your second?!" Luna shouted at Venus, "You fight all the time and you personally have come close to killing her!"

Venus continued to kneel in front of the throne, not once lifting her head as Luna continued her tirade. In her mind it was done. Mars would be-was-her second. Nothing would change that except a direct order from the queen; even then she would fight it. They had entrusted the choice to her and many times she had consider Ami however choosing Mars for all intents felt like the proper choice. She felt they should have been happier that she finally made a pronouncement. She had been putting the decision off for months.

"Do you understand your choice Venus?" Queen Serenity asked calmly. The news came as a surprise but watching the girl kneel before her now she was sure that Venus was clear on her selection.

"I do. I believe this is needed for her and I."

"Very well. I approve."

Venus barely hid the small smile of victory. Luna and Artemis stood there shell shocked at the queen's approval.

"Thank you your, Majesty."

~x~

She breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind her. That was one meeting she hoped never to have to go through again.

"You didn't have to pursue it."

Sailor Mars stood, leaning against the pillar with her arms crossed.

A quick mental check reminded her that Mars should be on guard duty for Serenity right now.

"She wanted to go for a ride in the woods. I thought Makoto would be a better choice than me for it."

Venus detransformed but she continued to stare at Mars; puzzled. She hadn't said anything out loud. And it still didn't explain why she was here instead of somewhere else.

Mars smiled but it was more of a smug one. "Sometimes I just know things. And I know you fought for me being your second. You shouldn't of."

She sighed. Being Mars's friend was gonna be harder than she believed. "I meant what I said. We're gonna be friends."

"Are you willing to denounce your blood claim?"

"No. At least I won't kill you when the time comes. I told you that I will find her and I will no matter what it takes."

Rei laughed cruelly, "She will never be yours Venus. She is mine and mine alone."

Minako reached back then slugged Rei knocking her back to the floor before she stomped away.

So there might be a few setbacks on the way.


	11. I'll Always Protect You

"Mars!"

Mars halted her steps outside of the training area as Jupiter came running towards her.

Nodding her head she replied, "Jupiter."

Skidding to a stop Jupiter smiled. "Hi!" she shouted slamming her hand into the Martian's back in greeting.

Mars barely had time to brace herself for the salutation. Jupiter had always been strong. She could remember the first few times they had met the Jovian would smacked her so hard she became intimate with the ground after kissing it so many times. Even now that the Jovian had lightened up to what would be considered a love tap on Jupiter it still triggered her knees to shake.

Groaning Rei sent her a playful glare, "One of these days you're going to bury me Jupiter." Looking past her to the area behind she asked, "Training?"

"Yeah. Minako wanted me to step up my training. I guess since you were sick I've been slacking a bit following Ami around."

Mars smiled. "I know you are in a arranged marriage but I have to ask, do you love her?"

Makoto became unnaturally still. The normal smile that always appeared on her face disappeared, her features closing. "How did you feel about yours?"

Bracing her left foot against the wall behind her Mars leaned back crossing her arms over her chest thinking. They were thought she hadn't entertained since she met Minako again. "I didn't want to get married. Not because it was a Venusian but because I never wanted someone to have that kind of power over my life like my mother did."

"Power?"

"Yes power. I think marriage requires trust just as much as love. I may love someone but if I cannot trust them then it would be a difficult marriage. I would worry that she was being unfaithful or she would burry a dagger in my back."

A sly look came over Jupiter's face while Mars turned worried.

"She?"

Ignoring the question Mars asked instead, "Why did you want to know?"

Her shoulders slumped before she mirrored Mars's position. "I love Ami."

The silence following that statement echoed through the area. Jupiter waited for some show of surprise or even shock but Mars continue to stay where she was. Not even a twitch of the eye.

"Aren't you suppose to be shocked or something?"

"I think you would be more shocked if I were to say that I was in love with Minako and have been for years."

Three blinks then Jupiter doubled over laughing. It was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Minako and Rei together?

Mars stood still silently fuming. Yes, to anyone else the thought must of seemed obscure but it was the truth. She still loved Minako no matter how much of a bitch the Venusian could be. It had been nice that she had been decent even friendly but she couldn't help fretting over when Minako would drop the performance and return to her formal ways. The thought was crushing but something she would have to deal with eventually. Right now she would just get Jupiter to get to her point and be done with this conversation.

"Now that you have entertained yourself at my expense could we please get to the heart of what's bothering you?" The words were practically growled out.

Jupiter straightened all humor left, "she is in love with the princess."

"I know that."

Jupiter struggled for control. "The princess is in love with you and Minako."

"I know that too Jupiter. What are you trying to say?"

"If you two would find someone and then the princess would be free then Ami would…she would…"

Mars pushed away from the wall coming to stand beside her comrade Mars placed her hand lighting on the shoulders that were starting to shake. "The princess will never return Ami's feelings Makoto. I know it for a fact. Someone will come and sweep her off her feet. Whether she chooses that person though is up to her." Taking a deep breath she added, "I suggest wooing her. Ami couldn't do better if she tried."

"Truly?"

A small quirk of the lips then it was gone as Mars responded, "Truly. Fight for her. You'll be glad you did."

Turning away she continued down the hall towards where she was supposed to meet Mercury for patrol when Jupiter halted her once more. "Do you love anyone Rei?"

"I do."

Leaving Jupiter to catch up they had almost reached the meeting place when suddenly the Jovian halted taking stock at the sky. Mars kept going till she realized that Jupiter was no longer keeping step with her.

"Jupiter? What's happening?"

Jupiter came out of her dazed to look at Mars with unfocused eyes. "Huh? Oh sorry Rei. There is a thunderstorm coming. A good one too it seems."

'Thunder?' She could still remember the last thunderstorm. Mina had stayed close to her letting Rei chase the fear of Striker from her mind and heart. "Makoto, switch patrols with me."

"Huh? Rei we would have to-"

"Just switch." She cut her off, "I will take full responsible and if Minako is upset then say I hit you."

Makoto's jaw dropped at the retreating Martian. Without another word Rei had turned her back to Makoto and walked, no she would have to say ran, Rei ran away. Rubbing the back of her neck she shrugged. Well she couldn't say that she didn't want to patrol with Ami. Rei had said woo her. This was a chance.

* * *

Her arms tighten around the bear. On one of the few days she had off Minako had slipped into town, retrieving Mr. Snuggles. Mars had never said anything about the missing bear so for all intents Minako presumed that her bear was never missed. Akima had gotten it for her on their way home once. She had been complaining about how much the Venusian had been snuggling up to her all day. So she had turned to the Martian in the middle of the street declaring that henceforth the teddy's name was Mr. Snuggles in honor of how much she liked to snuggle with Akima. And furthermore if she was unable to cuddle with Akime Mr. Snuggles would be the step in. After that Akima had let her snuggle more often and sometimes she would jokingly call Mr. Snuggles, Snuggie-chan.

Another strike of thunder rolled through the clouds making her shake with fear as she held the Mr. Snuggles tighter.

"Akima, I miss you so much."

Her door flew open as another bolt streaked across the sky illuminating the figure in her doorway but the wind whipped past the figure extinguishing the candles lit around the room. Minako let out a sharp yelp before she quickly hid under the blankets.

"Minako? Where are you?"

The voice was calming and steady but she must have been imagining whose voice it belonged to. Peeking out of the covers she called out hesitantly, "Mars?"

Rei clearly heard the tremor in Minako's voice. That night when they fought and Striker attacked her in the alley flashed back in clarity. Whenever a storm hit the Moon after that same tremor would appear in her voice. Guilt burst in Rei that it hadn't left and pain because back then she had been the only one Minako could turn to, to chase the nightmares away that never should of come in the first place.

Striding forward Rei instructed as soothingly as she could, "Move over Minako."

Minako shrank away as another flash lit up the night. Within seconds strong arms lifted her up placing her back down sideways in her lap. Minako didn't question it she just burrowed deeper into the warmth Mars provided, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Rei's cheeks burned at the sensation of Minako's skin against her fingertips. She had forgotten that Venusians had the penchant to sleep sans clothes. She could still remember the first time she had seen Minako's naked body.

" _Strip her clothes off."_

" _What?!_ _Alshaim, you can't be_ _serious!"_

" _I am. Strip her clothes while I find a cool cloth."_

_Scowling as the Lunarian hurried off Rei was left with a burning up Venusian-a cranky one too._

_Fumbling with the ties she eventually stripped Mina of the drenched tunic. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed down at her friend. She had always thought Mina beautiful but even sick Mina was a goddess. Tenderly she brushed the back of her knuckles against the blonde's cheek. Mina whimpered before leaning into the caress. Alshaim's footsteps snapped her out of the brief daze she entered and quickly she made quick work of the rest of Mina's clothing._

"Mars? I- I hate the thunder."

That small voice broke her out of her musing. She hated that tone in Minako's voice. She remembered it all too well and wished there was something she could do to banish it once and for all.

"I won't let anything happen to you Minako. I swear it."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the flashes dart through the clouds before another clap of thunder echoed around the palace. Letting out a yelp she tightened her grip on Rei. When she realized what she had done Minako flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly it hit her. Mars had called her by her given name. Minako lifted her head away from the soothing beat to look Mars in the eyes. The question burning on her tongue.

"You know my name?"

Rei blinked at the question. Realization came when she understood what Minako was getting at. Since walking in she had called Minako by name instead of the usually Venus. It was a first in her present hearing range but for Minako it must of come as a shock. Her Venusian lay in her arms staring at her in confusion and maybe there was a bit of trust there as well.

"Yes. I've known it. Does that bother you?"

Leaning away from the warmth Mars provided, she considered the question. Did it bother her that Mars knew her name? Not really. Shamed her was the more correct answer. Mars was here during something no one but Akima had seen. She hated thunder and still it brought back images of Striker trying to rape her in the alley. After that first storm she had been glad that it was only four more times during her time on the Moon.

She really was a bitch to Mars.

"No," Licking her lips she fought to explain. "I'm surprised Mars. And more then that I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

Minako thought it would be obvious but maybe for Mars it wasn't. "You know my name Mars. And I couldn't bother to learn yours. It's my fault you were hurt over a month ago by Eltanin. I should have kept my personally dislike for you hidden and not made so public. It gave others ideas and now I still feel like I'm cleaning up the mess I made. I'm sorry. I should have protected you."

Rei wasn't sure what to say. It was true that even though they had found those responsible for helping her brother the political mess it had cause was still being cleaned up. The people of Mars had heard of the attack and were not looking favorably towards Minako or its prince. The Queen of Venus had sent her deepest regrets to Rei hoping that things would work out well for her in the future. Right here, right now, this was the Minako she first knew. The one she fell for. She wouldn't trust her words, not yet. "If he hadn't gotten to me when he did then I'm sure you would have sooner or later. I bet it was a disappointment that he beat you."

" _You can't stand the fact I will finish her off first, can you Lady Venus?"_ Those words echoed so closely to what Mars had just said sent revulsion through her stomach and spine.

Another bolt zipped through the sky lighting up the room briefly. Minako reached for Mars then stopped. She loved the comfort but she didn't deserve it. She had to give Mars an out from this situation they were in. Granted Mars had come to her first but with everything she had put Mars through, Mars would be right to abandon her or use this to mock her for the rest of her life. Pulling away from the warmth and protection beside her she curled into herself mentally scoffing. The leader of the Queen's Senshi was afraid of thunder and lightening.

Seconds later a clap of thunder rolled over the palace shaking the walls around them. Minako covered her ears while tears begin to fall.

"Come here Minako."

Minako shook her head in refusal. She didn't deserve this kindness. She never would. Rei noticed Mr. Snuggles near the side of the bed and smiled. In a quick gesture she snatched up Snuggy-chan then pulled Minako firmly into her arms then threw the blanket over them shutting out the world.

"I got you Minako and I'll protect you from whatever storms that come," she said as she gently put Snuggy-chan in Minako's arms.

Minako tighten her grip around both the Martian and the teddy before asking, "Mars, do you sing? Or talk? Just anything right now. Please I'm begging you."

Rei considered for a moment then softly whispered in Minako's ear.

 _Grasping the cool flower petals tightly_  
I felt as if I saw a break in the clouds  
Going on forever

 _Two dreams_  
Touching fingertips  
Dancing tears on that spring day  
I can't find any reason  
Soon they will come to a stop  
Can I become strong  
Someday?

 _I'll search forever for the sight of a white angel_  
I know they will fall  
Wings that will bring a new me…

She trailed off as Minako's breaths even out and slowed. Another rumble echoed in the distance.

Maybe staying to make sure Minako didn't wake and was frightened would be a good thing. Settling down next to childhood friend Rei quickly fell asleep next to her, holding her tight.

~X~

Makoto sat behind Minako in the colosseum watching the fight between Mars and Mercury. She had noticed that Minako seemed to be watching Mars intensely. Almost as if she was waiting for something to happen in this fight that would be different from all the others. Two minutes later, as she expected, Mercury had Mars kneeling before her once more.

Minako let out the breath she had been holding; ruffling her bangs. She really hadn't wanted to believe him, even after she had seen Mars shoot at a target when no one else had been around, but now she could see it. Mars's sword arm never shook in strain fighting off Mercury. Common footwork that even a child could do was sloppy and mistimed however she didn't suffer the ill effects that someone who was completely lacking in understanding would have. In battle Mars would misuse the weapon but never to the point of dishonoring it or even breaking it. Off the field she would treat each on with the respect and dignity that they deserved that came from years of use.

Mars had well and truly fooled them all. What she wanted to know was the why. There were a lot of whys she would like the answer to.

Why had Mars stayed with her the whole night protecting her from her nightmares?

Why had, when she woke up to see Mars's face sleeping next to her, a bit of joy bloomed in her heart?

Why had Mars, no matter how nasty she had become, never fought back?

She knew that she wouldn't get the answers today or any day soon but someday she would find it.

* * *

The book slid easily back into its place followed by another one. Ami checked the title of the third book in her hands then glanced over at the only other occupant in the library. It had been a week since their last scrimmage and the image of Minako leaving the colosseum frustrated but quiet continued to play on her mind. She never let lose one impolite word to Mars. She had simply walked away muttering something under her breath that no one else heard.

She was glad that the tension between Venus and Mars appeared to be easing however there was something that was bothering her. She also needed to hurry. True to her word Minako had started to learn the Martian language. It was rough and barely understandable but the Venusian was trying. As she put away another book the title caught her eye then she turned back to the other person in the room.

"I'm curious if the temple ever instructed its people in the ways of warfare Rei."

Rei glanced up from her own book at the question. "Yes. Children are trained from the time they are three in how to use a sword. It's a long time tradition that has been in place for over five thousand years. Once you reach the age of thirteen you are considered strong enough to fend for yourself. Those to lack training will be dead unless they have a protector."

"Did you have a protector Rei?"

A soft chuckle came from the other girl then a sound Ami had never truly heard before erupted from the Martain's lips. Rei was laughing.

"Ami no one protected me back then or even now. I've been on my own since mother died. Torn from my best friend. Lost my aunt and have protected my little sister and myself on my own. No one protected me."

Her attention return to what she was reading never giving the question or the implication behind it. Ami was almost disappointed but recognized that Rei though smart may not being giving this conversation her complete attention but that was why she had started it anyway. She doubted the others had seen it yet but Rei's style of fighting appeared precise. Many of her strike against Mars could have been fatal, but even though her defenses were sloppy, she never would have imagined thinking that word in associating with Rei, she held her own.

Each.

And.

Every.

Time.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Another page flipped over as the notes were studied.

"If not as strong as Jupiter and myself she is more then a match for Mercury."

The tablet was set on the desk in front of them. Venus never turned away.

"And how did you come to this conclusion Venus?"

"Artemis, I watched her today. Truly watched her fight for the first time since I met her. Mars is badly good. I don't know why she hides her strength but she does and is continuing to do so."

He leaned back in his chair watching the woman. Venus stood at attention waiting.

"I think you should keep a eye on it and do not press the matter."

"Understood."

~X~

"How much further Makoto?" Rei barked as the five of them strolled down the tunnel.

Makoto had lead with Ami walking steadily beside her. Serenity walked behind them with Rei and Minako taking up the rear.

Minako held in the giggle she desperately wanted to let out. Mars was being cranky like normal but now it was kind of cute. There was no malice in her bites. She wasn't sure where they were going or even why. Makoto and Serenity had come up yesterday with a plan that the five of them could do. The only part of the plan that had bothered her was, even as leader, they wouldn't tell her where they were heading. Only that it was a surprise and it would be a wonderful one.

Leaning slightly over she bumped shoulders with the Martian. When Mars looked at her she gave the Martian the biggest smile she could. What happened next she never would of believed if she had not been there to watch. Mars stumbled. Minako shot her hand steadying her. Heat eloped her hand and her thoughts drifted off to the time Mars came to her room sheltering her from the storm. Mars touch had been warm and gentle then. Her touch wasn't as gentle considering she had almost fallen but it was still just as warm. She gave off a softer smile, which Mars returned hesitantly before helping her stand to her full height. Suddenly lavender eyes caught cerulean and Minako could only stare. Mars eyes were gentle. And soft. And…

"Minako! Mars! Are you two coming or are you fighting again?" They heard Makoto shout from down the tunnel.

Minako and Rei jump slightly at the voice.

Rei shouted back, "We're coming you overgrown gorilla!"

"Gorilla?! I'm going to knock you in this water Mars!" Makoto shouted from down the tunnel.

"Promises. Promises," Rei mutters missing not only Minako's smile but also her blush.

They could both hear Ami and Serenity's laughing. Rei took Minako's hand heading towards where the rest of them were. Soon the tunnel widen and Minako eye's widen in surprise. The tunnel turned into a cavern and in the middle was a spring with steam streaming up from the surface. The calm was broken by a squeal before Minako had to take a step back and off to the side.

Serenity rushed them jumping in Rei's arms. Rei had quickly dropped Minako's hand to catch the princess within her arms. Serenity locked her arms and legs around the Martian smiling happily. Minako frowned at the lost of contact between her and Mars but she also hated their princess's arms locked around the Martian.

"Look, look! Isn't the water amazing R-"

A hand was slapped over Serenity's mouth. Rei glared into the princess's eyes warning her to stop talking. Minako frowned more. It wasn't the same as when she saw Mars with that little girl but something about this just bothered her.

"Sorry Mars." Serenity said

Rei released her grip and Serenity stood on her own feet.

Makoto stood in front of the spring with her arms crossed staring. She hadn't missed Serenity almost saying Rei's name. Ami hadn't either. Both looked at the water then the rest of the group.

Rubbing her hands together Ami asked, "Well should we go swimming now?"

Minako smiled. "Swim? You brought us down here to go swimming?"

Serenity grinned, nodding her head up and down quickly. "Yep! Makoto and I found this a month ago! We told Ami and now we are showing you!"

"We should leave here."

Every eye turned to Rei who was rubbing her forehead as if in pain.

"What? Come on Mars you can't be serious?" Makoto laughed.

"I am. We should leave, now."

Minako felt every look focus on her. There was no reason for them to leave. Nothing seemed wrong. And when was the last time they all had fun together. Shrugging her shoulder she smiled.

Makoto and Serenity whopped and Ami smile. The four of them undressed but she noticed Mars positioning herself near the far wall where she plan to swim. The others splashed each other shouting and laughing. The water wasn't very deep but it was deep enough so she could just let herself float around. The water felt good and she couldn't remember the last time she relaxed like this.

It felt like forever but maybe only a hour before she heard the others getting out.

"Minako?!"

She turned to the sound of her name. "What?"

Ami looked puzzled. "Where are your clothes?"

Minako stood up giving them all a view. Rei barely held in her rage. Ami covered her eyes and Serenity and Makoto stood there with their mouths dropped open gawking.

"What do you means 'Where are your clothes'? I left them on that rock to the right."

Ami, thankful to have something else to look toward, looked at the rock Minako was pointing at. "They aren't there M-"

The walls rumbled.

They all looked around with the exception of Rei. Her focus stayed on the Venusian. Makoto gave a nervous chuckle. "Maybe we should head out of here guys."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Minako took a step towards the exit when the ground under her rolled. Rocks tumbled around her. She heard a splashing then arms were around her. She felt herself being moved and then nothing.

* * *

As soon as the rocks begin to fall from the ceiling she grabbed Ami under her arm and slung Serenity over her shoulder, pulling them into the confines of her arms and ran out of the tunnel as fast as she could go. Serenity was screaming something and Ami was gasping out something. Neither voice was clear in her ear only the need to reach safety. The ground seemed to roll again almost knocking her to her feet.

She could see the end and swore that somehow Serenity was going to go on a diet after this. She felt the wind of another rock crash close to them. Putting her head down she ran faster. Ami shouted a warning and before Makoto realized it she was jumping out of the passageway, the three of them rolling away from the mess.

It was then she realized Rei and Minako were not with them.

* * *

Minako groan as her eyes opened. A hand was suddenly there stilling her.

"You okay Minako?"

"Mars?"

"Yeah."

Minako let out a sigh of relief. "Where are we?"

Rei sighed in the darkness. "Buried underground. A rock hit you as I dragged you to the other side of the cave."

It was then she remember she was naked. Sitting up slowly she pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself. Suddenly something hit her in the face. A tiny glow lit up the space she shared with Mars showing her, her clothes. Turning a questioning look to her companion she waited.

"I grabbed them so you would have them for now."

"Mars?"

Rei hissed when she felt the hand on her forearm. Minako pulled back but then reached again. She could feel the blood oozing from the cut. Rei moved away placing her back against the wall. She extended her hand and the fire she had made appear glowed brighter. Their exit was cut off. Judging by where the pile up of rocks were it seemed like half of the place was cut off to them.

"Put your clothes on then come here. We can keep each other warm till someone finds us."

* * *

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Queen Serenity observed as Jupiter and Mercury blasted away at the rocks clearing a path to Mars and Venus. The two made an effective team. It had been nine hours and they were still working. Drained of almost all their reserved power. Other teams were creating support beams to prevent another cave in.

"Luna!"

The Mau came quickly to her side. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"They need a break. Have them rest and I will try for now. Have another team brought in to give this one some relief."

"At once."

Queen Serenity faced the tunnel taking a deep breath.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

* * *

"Makoto mentioned she talked to you about her feelings for Ami."

Rei looked down then nodded into the hair in front of her.

"Yes."

"What do you think of them getting married?"

"I think if Ami could forget her feelings for the Princess then we would all be better off."

Minako turn her head to look behind her. "You think Serenity can't love Ami?"

"No she can't. Ami will just be heart broken in the long run. Makoto cares about her and is willing to put Ami's happiness before her own. The princess can be a very caring person but she can be selfish too."

Considering that for a moment Minako couldn't help but agree. "Do you think we could have been friends if we had met when we were supposed to?"

Rei drew her closer holding Minako tight.

"I think so."

She remembered embraces like this. Sitting between Akima's legs with her head resting against the Martian's chest. The Martian's arms would be wrapped around her and she would lace their fingers together where she could. Now she was with Mars but she was finding the same comfort in her that she once found in Akima.

Mars had been so gentle and sweet earlier checking her over for any injuries.

Glancing over at the flame Mars created just before she fell asleep she wondered how long it had been since they had been trapped.

Closing her eyes she considered getting some sleep herself.

At least she wasn't alone. And if she was honest she was glad it was Mars here with her.

* * *

"Lord Artemis."

"Yes?"

"Lady Jupiter and Mercury are ready to go again and the Queen is resting. The princess is still begging to be down here with the rest of the staff.

Artemis looked at what still needed to be done. It had been eight-teen hours and crews were working as fast as they could go. The Moon had had another shake to it causing them to move slower. He prayed that the two women trapped inside were all right. They were lucky that Mercury, Jupiter and the Princess weren't trapped as well.

"If I see the Princess anywhere down here head will roll. Brief Mercury and Jupiter of what has happened and then keep working.

"Sir."

* * *

"Mars?"

Rei opened her eyes slowly. "What Mi-chan?"

"I'm thirsty. Do you think the water is safe to drink?"

Rei glanced at the water then at Minako. The flame flared brighter so she could see her surroundings. The water still appeared clear. She was thirsty herself.

"Let me try some and then in thirty minutes if nothing bad happens then you drink as well."

"Why? I mean if we are both thirsty we could both drink. There is plenty for the both of us."

Rei brought her index finger up bopping Minako on the nose, "Because I'm not taking the chance of you getting sick."

"But-"

This time Rei covered her mouth silencing her. "No. I protect you. I will always protect you so I drink first. If anything happens then you can tell them when we are rescued."

"Fine."

Rei moved from behind her towards the pool. Taking a handful she sipped it slowly. The water was still warm but didn't taste horrible.

Sitting back they waiting. Finally the thirty minutes were up and Minako drank her fill.

"Thank you for saving me Mars."

"Don't worry about it."

Minako smile then crawled back into Rei's lap.

Seeing the confused look she said, "Don't ask Mars, but I feel safe. Please let me keep that feeling."

Rei wrapped her arms around the woman again and they both fell asleep.

Sometime later, she couldn't say how much time but suddenly she felt hands picking her up placing her on a bed. Voices were talking but that wasn't how she knew they were safe.

Till then Mars had never release her from their embrace.

~X~

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rei tore her gaze away from the Sea of Serenity to find Minako slowly approaching her through the gardens.

"I needed to breath."

"Serenity again?"

Letting out a sigh Rei nodded. "Yes. She keeps going on and on about how I'm such a hero for saving you."

Minako considered the statement then gestured to the spot next to Mars, "May I join you."

"Of course."

Minako settled into the flowers next to Mars watching the sea and the forest near it. She could still remember the times Akima and her had raced through them laughing while the wind carried their echo away on the breeze. Sneaking a glance at her companion she couldn't help but wonder what the woman was thinking.

They had been lucky. She had been lucky that nothing worse then a few bruises and scratches. Mars had saved her and she had been well away from collapse. It had been a humbling experience that she wasn't soon to forget. Makoto and Ami had worked tirelessly to get them out. There had been a few jokes floating around that it had been a miracle that they hadn't killed each other down there. Queen Serenity had smiled at them both making a point to tell them that she was glad they were all right. The Princess had been shouting the Martian's praises for a week now since they told them the whole story of their time trapped down there. Now that at least one subject had come up maybe now was the time to address it.

Taking a deep breath she said, "She is in love with you Mars."

Rei didn't even turn to look at her when she responded, "You mean both of us don't you Minako?"

"Both?"

Rei struggled not to laugh. "Yes, both. She is in love with both of us."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Rei wasn't sure if she should laugh that off or not. Instead she said, "I don't love her. Not that way." Blowing out the rest of the words she continued, "I could never see her as a romantic interest Minako. There is only room for one in my heart..."

Rei trailed off letting the silence fill the air around them. Two months ago Minako would have been shocked that Mars could care about anything but now, it suited her. Now that Mars had brought it up she finally had the chance she had been waiting for.

"What's your relationship with that little girl?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"What little girl?"

Minako huffed, her irritation getting the better of her. "The one that was here for the masked ball. She slept in the same bed as you. Kissed your cheek and I know I heard the both of you in your room."

Rei's face went completely blank as she looked at Minako before her eye lit up and she laughed. "That's my half-sister Chikane!"

Minako felt her jaw fall open. Mars's little sister? Mars has a sister? A sister? That had been her sister and here she had been thinking they were lovers or…promised? A sister!

Minako threw her head back and laughed. Rei stared at her wondering if she had finally cracked.

Still laughing she said, "I thought she was your lover or something with the way she glared at everything and everyone."

Rei cracked a smile at the ridiculous thought. "No, Chikane is just doesn't like the idea of me leaving her alone."

"But she acted like she…well I thought she was your lover. She was so determined to get into the room to see you back then."

Rei just scoffed. "Yeah well we're Martians. We have stubbornness and possessive issues."

Minako threw her head back laughing even more. "Well I'm a Venusians. We have jealousy and pride issues."

Rei smiled before looking away once more.

"Mars, I've being meaning to ask, what was that in the cave? How did you know?"

Rei did not take her eyes off the scene in front of them. She seemed to stare at it more intently now. "Sometimes," she started then stopped and tried again, "sometimes I can see the future. Premonition mostly. It happens more often if I'm meditating in front of a flame but sometimes it just comes to me whether I want it to or not. If it comes like in the cave then it leaves a bit of a headache behind. Otherwise I'm fine."

Minako chewed this over for a moment. Mars had a gift like her. Different, but it could explain why she could never feel anything from her. Mars could probably block her out. After considering it for another moment she couldn't help but feel like it might be for the best. She still could sense the remnants from the last time and if she followed the lingering thread too deep she would almost buckle under the grief that Mars had felt that day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to feel someone that strongly again.

Mars had given her something so she thought it would be kind to return the courtesy.

"I'm a empathy. I can feel another person's emotions. Most of the time they have to be strong like the princess for example had strong feelings toward you. But most of the time it's like a buzz in the back of my mind and heart." A bit of pride and a touch of teasing entered her voice hoping by opening up Mars would to just a little more.

She eyed Venus with interest, commenting, "You seem to pride yourself greatly on your ability to read people."

A melancholy look flickered briefly in Venus's eyes and she returned her gaze back to the garden, "...'other people'...yes, I suppose I do Mars." She murmured.

"Rei."

Minako tore her eyes away from the garden to gaze at Mars. The single word was unexpected and confusing. She couldn't recall Ami teaching her that word nor was she even sure if Rei was speaking in Martian. A questioning look came to her blue eyes saying she did not understanding what Mars was telling her.

"I'm sorry Mars but I don't-"

Rei cut her off by placing her finger over the Venusian's lips giving her a soft and warm smile.

"My name Minako; my name is Rei."

* * *

She rolled back and forth in her bed hugging her pillow tight to her chest as the smile that had formed earlier that day stayed in place.

Rei.

She finally had a name.

Rei.

~X~

Ami and Minako dashed down the corridor after Makoto with Rei held in the Jovian's tight embrace.

Minako wanted to bash her head in the wall for being so stupid. Hoping to draw out more of Rei's potential she had sparred with Rei herself thinking that the Martian would not hold back as much.

She had been so wrong.

If anything Rei seem even worse and for once a strike got through. Through her left shoulder right above her heart. Rei's blood flooded her hands and sword. Stumbling back she had tossed her sword away immediately catching Rei in her arms, lowering them to the ground. Makoto had quickly jumped the wall running to their sides then scooping the woman up and away.

Ami had slapped Minako to get the blonde to move into action. She just stared at where Rei had been and the blood still staining her hands. Shaking hard.

As soon as they entered the infirmary and Rei was put on the table they were all pushed out. Standing in the hall waiting.

Luna had come by.

She thought the Mau had berated her for her carelessness however she couldn't be sure. The blood was still there. That and the image of Rei's expression once the sword had gone through her. There had been nothing. Not sadness. Anger. Regret. Nothing.

She slammed her fist into the wall behind her.

* * *

"It was a accident Minako." The phrase was repeated for the twentieth time since the Venusian entered the room.

"I should have known better. I should have been more careful!"

"MINAKO!" Rei finally snapped. "Come. Here. Now."

Stopping her pacing she looked at the person in the bed. Rei was scowling at her as she sat up.

Gentler Rei repeated, "Come here Minako. I'm fine."

"You bled. Your blood was on my hands Rei!"

Sick of the fanatic woman Rei reached out, gripped the Venusian's wrist and dragged Minako into her bed.

"Stop! Just stop Minako."

The woman sat there shaking.

"I can't do it Rei. I can't."

"Can't what?"

Minako looked up pinning Rei with her eyes and the tears just fell.

"I could never willing take your life. I should have told you that night when you came for me in my room weeks ago but I didn't and now… I can't Rei. I just can't!"

Rei swallowed, stroking the hair beneath her fingers.

~X~

"Rei?"

Amethyst eyes opened slowly to see Minako standing in her bedroom door. It had become a regular occurrence for the Venusian to come to her in the middle of the night since their battle.

"Rei are you awake?" Minako called out softly again savoring the name that left her lips.

Her voice thick with sleep answered back, "I am now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just- can I sleep with you. Here. I mean um…"

Rei chuckled.

"Come here Minako."

Minako eagerly crossed the room shedding her robe before climbing into Rei's bed however she received the shock of her life upon discovering that a Martian, no Rei, was lying in bed just as naked as she. Thankful to the dark that concealed her blush Minako fidgeted around in bed. As a leader and a friend she didn't want Rei to think she was making a pass at her but the Venusian part of her was demanding that Minako take what she was growing to consider hers.

Groaning at the restless movements from Minako Rei snapped, "Go to sleep Minako. Nothing will happen to you. I swear it."

"It's not that….You just….um," She felt her face getting redder as she made a fool of herself.

Realizing what Minako was getting at she moved to get out of bed and put on some clothes when Minako pulled her back. Biting her lip she looked up at her with a shy smile.

"Don't. Please don't. You're beautiful, just give me a minute to adjust."

Swallowing Rei asked, "Are you sure? I can slip a tunic on in a second."

Swallowing hard Minako made herself speak as clearly as possible. "It's fine Rei. I just never would have imagined it. You… I mean…"

Letting out a soft chuckle Rei retook her position in her bed. Minako lay quietly next to her still fidgeting. Finally getting tired of it Rei rolled over grabbed Minako by the waist then rolled back onto her back with Minako laying fully on top of her. Both held back the moan that wanted to escape their throats as bare skin rubbed against another.

Minako snuggled closer wrapping her arms around Rei's neck, her breath caressing the shell of her ear. Rei securely wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist holding her fast. It was the most torture-ish position they could of found themselves in but every bit as sweet as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake
> 
> Makoto "So the set is cleaned up. I think the cave in went well"
> 
> Ami "Yes. Did the author really cover what caused it."
> 
> Makoto sighs as she looks around the setting. "No but many ideas were tossed around. I think fire coming out of Serenity's butt was one, to light a firework off."
> 
> Ami blinks before she mouth falls open. "Are you serious?"
> 
> "I am. Author was saying that-"
> 
> "Hey girls! Look what I can still do!"
> 
> Serenity squats over a firework then suddenly flame burst out lighting the wick.
> 
> "See!"
> 
> Makoto grabs Ami. "Run!"


	12. Heading Out

Three months since Rei had been injured. Two months and three weeks since the first time she had come to Rei's room asking to sleep with her and since then she would seek the Martian's protective embrace and warm bed each night and Rei gave it willing. Rumors had started to fly around but those that mattered knew there was nothing more then friendship between them; a fact that Princess Serenity seemed delighted for. Pulling the arms tighter around her body she felt like time was slowly running out. Where that feeling came from she wasn't sure. Sometimes she could imagine that Rei's gifts were rubbing off on her.

If there was anything she could be glad about was finally realizing that she, personal, could never raise a hand to Rei in hate and quickly renounced her blood claim on the Martian. Rei stirred behind her pulling her closer into her body. Minako smiled at the movement but then frowned. Somewhere along the way in the last couple months she found herself falling in love with Rei. The only problem, she realized now, was Akima.

It didn't take her long to realize that Rei would never tell her where Akima was. The one time she barely brought it up Rei had walked away. Cringing a bit at the memory she knew it hadn't helped that she repeated that nonsense of Akima meaning nothing to her, she just wanted to find her out of the sake of curiosity and no hard feelings. Rei hadn't spoken to her for a week after that. Her thoughts drifted to that point in time when she had sat beside Rei after she was poisoned, pouring her heart out to the Martian. It was silly but she wanted more than anything to come to Rei baring her heart with no strings attached. Her promise with Akima to find each other teased her heart all the time, but now after all this time it was difficult to even pull Akima's face up in her imagination now. The only thing that stood out in her memory were those emerald eyes that would take hold of her own and make her feel as if she was drowning in warmth and protection.

Here in the dark she could freely admit to herself that part of her feared that if she told the whole story to Rei about her past with Akima and how she wanted to find the woman only to let her go so she could be with Rei that Rei would call her a liar. She could easily foresee Rei accusing her of exploiting Rei so she could finally be with Akima. Rei kept so much hidden but she had learned that her companion did not trust anybody easily.

Snuggling deeper against the warm body she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I only want to love one person. Not many." She whispered into the darkness.

The thought of being with someone else simply nauseated her. Even though the kissed had been done in the grips of a fever she could still remember it. The taste and feel. How soft and gentle Rei had been. She wanted to have that again and again. She hoped no one would ever catch Rei's eye or receive the warmth Rei gave to her.

She wanted no one else.

Just Rei.

~X~

"Enter Artemis."

The study door opened and the lord walked in but Serenity could see the small tick above his eye.

Bowing quickly he straighten then held out his hand. "Majesty. Letters from the royal houses of Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter."

Serenity stared at them for a moment then indicating that he should leave them on her desk. Artemis laid them down then stepped out of the room. When the door shut behind him Serenity picked up the letters opening each of them and began reading.

~X~

She tucked the stray piece of hair away from the closed eyes of the head lying in her lap. The flowers were blooming all around them and she couldn't think of a more peaceful way to spend her day. A little ways off the Princess, Makoto and Ami chased each other in a impromptu game of freeze tag at the Princess's insistence.

Shifting her body a little the head in her lap lifted up before Minako softly placed her own hand on Rei's forehead. Silently telling her everything was fine and that she didn't need to move. Rei relaxed letting the sun beat against them both. Minako gaze returned to three running around. She and Rei should have been playing as well but Rei had been meditating last night and the experience had shaken the Martian. As leader she had pressed many times for what Rei had seen but she wouldn't speak of it.

This was actually the first time that Rei hadn't flinched when Minako touched her today. When Serenity had begged them to join her in the garden to have some fun they had agreed eagerly. Rei had been sitting quietly when Ami had noticed her nodding off. Makoto tenderly pushed Rei in Minako's direction. She had caught the Martian easing Rei's head into her lap. She hadn't missed the sour and jealous stares Serenity had shot them both. She could feel Serenity caught between wishing being the one who was in Minako's lap or the one who held Rei in her lap. Without realizing it she tighten her grip around Rei's waist.

"You know we will have to join them eventually Minako."

Without glancing down she responded, "I know. Serenity keeps pouting in our direction."

Rei sat up but her gaze drifted off to the ocean. Minako's attention was now on her second. Whatever she had seen this morning really bothered her. Reaching out she hesitated then wrapped her arms around Rei bringing her within the safety of her arms.

"Talk to me Rei."

She considered ignoring the request. Would talking about it make a difference?

The arms tighten letting her know she wasn't alone but what if what she saw came true?

"Rei?"

"Fire," Rei took a deep breath. "Fire devours the palace. Creatures I've never seen before rush by killing everyone around." A shiver runs through her and Minako just grips stronger. "Then I see you. The Lunar sword is in your hands and there is blood covering you, your sword…" Rei trails off. The last image makes her wonder if everything will be for not. "I'm laying at your feet Minako. My blood spreading out on the ground from a sword wound."

Hearing that last bit Minako pales. Does she actually make good on her promise to kill Rei? She couldn't image what life would be without the Martian. She renewed her determination to find Akima and break their promise. Rei was the one she wanted, would ever want, she was sure of it.

"Rei I can't see the future like you can but please know that I'll die first before I ever kill you."

Relaxing her body to lean on Minako more she considered their past. Things were so smooth. Nothing in her life and been smooth except when they lived together as kids. But now she knew that time was a lie. Minako hadn't cared about her then. She had simply used her for protection. Which was funny. Mina would get so mad when she had protected Minako without her knowledge.

"Minako?"

Rei never got to finish what she was about to say. Serenity rushed the two in attempt to escape Makoto and break how close together they were. Catching her foot with the other Serenity fell forward tumbling into Rei who fell back hard against Minako. Minako managed to move to the side but Rei momentum had her heading for the palace wall which she would have hit Minako hadn't caught her, pulling her back into her arms instead as Serenity's face smashed into the ground.

Looking up Serenity giggled swiping the dirt from her face but frowned when she noticed Rei and Minako holding each other. She had hoped they would of saved her from Makoto's tickle attacks. Ami crouched beside her helping her up and wiping the dirt away from her clothes but she couldn't look away from her two senshi. They were completely opposite but together they fit. She would give anything for their attention to be given to her alone. Rei who was so silent but mysterious and Minako was strong and fearless.

Her frown froze when she saw Rei's face frowning at her.

"Serenity I don't want to know what you were trying to do but never do it again. Do you understand?"

"Rei, I was just trying to-"

"Stop it Serenity. Now." Rei' deadpanned voice cut across the blonde's fake tears and sentence halting them to a complete stop before walking away with Minako following after her. She had no desire to return Serenity's affections and the sooner she understood that the easier her life would be.

~X~

…

_Thank you for returning her in time for the festival._

_King Dabih of Mars_

"That's it. Another eight letters from each planet requesting them to return home within the month." Queen Serenity said as she scanned each letter that Luna and Artemis had handed her.

Mercury and Jupiter returning was not of any concern and she had responded that they could return home soon. Venus could become a problem if Minako and her mother could not find some common ground between them however that was a family matter and none of her concern. The letter requesting Mars to return however did cause her no small amount of alarm. Reports were coming in and the fear of the people revolting was on the rise. Dabih had pushed harder against the temple and with Rei not present his son could not lay claim the throne. She there was no doubt in her mind that if Rei were to return he would surely execute her in some way that was deemed acceptable to all and above reproach.

Setting them down Serenity rubbed her temple then looked at her advisers.

"Well? What are your opinions?"

"I believe that we cannot ignore the summons for them to return however in Rei's case I do believe it would be sentencing her to an early death. There is the question of Serenity's safety though. All the planets knew what it meant when they sent us their heirs."

"I agree with Luna." Artemis replied. "I also think that Mercury and Jupiter want to have the girls married now anyway. Sooner or later Ami and Makoto must go. It would be a insult if they were married here without confirming with their leaders."

Serenity stared down at the four letters. She didn't have much of a choice. They had to return.

"Luna, how are the girls getting along?"

Her tail flicked to the side in thought. "I would say they are friends. I believe that they would take care of their own. Minako has grown much as a leader and I do believe she would do much to protect your daughter."

Serenity's gaze drifted to Artemis.

"I would have to agree but I do believe she would protect them all if the case became a issue."

It wasn't the solid answer she needed though.

"Would she stand by Rei's side and protect her? Would any of them?"

Both advisers looked at each other before giving their attention back to their queen however to their surprise Serenity was standing at the window looking out on the training field. All the inner senshi were on the field practicing. Her daughter stood off to the side watching and cheering them all on.

Mars.

The planet of War was harsh for anyone. Visitor and Martian alike however when over half the royal family wanted to kill the heir, Serenity had cause to worry but there was little she could do concerning the request. Ignoring the summons was denying them their heir. While the royal family would only consider going to war on principal the people would go to war demanding their princess's return on the fact that they loved the next in line for the throne. Rei's gentle side, which did not come out often, was the same as her mother's. She had to be sure that this idea would not fail if she sent the others with Rei. It would be challenging if the other girls were there and Serenity as an ambassador of the Moon. This would also help them learn about the others' home world. The only downfall of this plan would be the chance of them finding out about Rei's past.

It wasn't that what happened was a bad thing. Rei's father was the only one who truly thought that way but a steady trust had been build and she understood that Rei needed that support. Even more she doubted the young Martian believed any of them would have her back if the situation called for it.

"I believe she would your majesty." Luna said. Looking at the ceiling she considered her next words then nodded her head. "I believe she has fallen in love with her again."

Artemis smiled, "I agree. Minako would never let anything happen to Rei, not anymore at any rate. She would protect them all."

"I will make the arrangements then. Summon them for after dinner. Serenity as well."

* * *

Serenity, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami stood just outside the throne room waiting to be announced. The double doors opened reveling Artemis.

"The Queen summons you now." He said as she stepped aside to give them leave to enter.

Serenity skipped hurriedly past the others up to her mother's side. As gracefully as she could she set herself in her throne next to her mother squirming a bit in anticipation for the news. With admiration she watched her senshi walk in. Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto walked together as if they were one solid wall. Approaching the dais they knelt in unison, keeping their heads down awaiting orders. Someday she hoped that Rei or Minako-instead of kneeling before her-would stand beside her.

While smoothing out her dress her mother stood.

"I have received a summons from your home planets. At the end of the week you all will be returning to your worlds for a week's time each."

Minako felt Rei stiffen beside her. The fist that was resting against the marble floor clenched harder. She had no doubt under the gloves Rei's knuckles were white. The thought of returning home bother her more because she would miss Rei.

Princess Serenity started to panic at her mother's announcement. A whole week without her friends.

Ami had been excepting this. In the last letters to her family they had mention that soon she must wed Makoto. The idea was not as unappealing as she use to believe. They would be planning to make it a reality.

Makoto frowned. She didn't want to leave with Ami so torn between herself and Serenity.

"You all will visit Mercury first then Venus, Mars and lastly Jupiter. Serenity will accompany all of you as well. During your stay on your home planets you will be relieved of duty to my daughter. Keep in mind that while only three of you will be protecting her you all shall be ambassadors representing your home world and the moon."

All four were elated to hear that, except Rei. Quickly she stood, the others remained where they were. Minako hissed at her second to return but Rei remained where she was opening glaring at the Queen.

"I will go to their home world but I refuse to let them step foot on Mars."

"Mars," Minako hiss, "stand down."

Rei just ignored her much to Minako's exasperation irritation. "Send me there now if you must but don't let them come."

"Mars!" Minako and Luna both shouted.

Queen Serenity only smiled.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Prepare you things to leave." Turning to her daughter she said, "You too Serenity. Venus and Mars, you will tarry a moment more."

The three quickly exited the throne room. When the door sealed shut they lingered however Artemis shoo them off.

* * *

A light knock on her door surprised Makoto. A second later Ami and Serenity popped their heads in.

"Have a seat where you can find one." She gestured. Weapons, clothes, and various other items were scattered across the room.

Ami took her place at the table in the center of the room. Serenity spread herself out on the couch kicking some clothes onto the floor in the process. Laughing nervously she quickly picked them up, setting them off to the side as she retook her seat.

Breaking the silence she asked, "Any idea why she made Rei and Minako stay?"

Makoto looked up from where she had been searching through some dishes and Ami stared at the ceiling wrenched out of her thoughts.

"It could be about their change in friendship. They are getting along very well now."

Makoto laughed at Ami's statement. "Getting along? I'd be willing to bet that one or both of them were falling in love."

"Has anyone ever thought that maybe Akima and Rei are the same person?" Serenity asked.

Silence filled the room as they considered that suggestion. Laughter exploded in every corner of the room at the very idea. Makoto begin rolling around on the floor in hilarity and Serenity wiped the tears from her eye from giggling so hard. Ami chuckled with them till something triggered in her mind.

' _Reflect.'_

Not only did Minako look like Serenity but Rei and Minako were like a mirror images of each other. Both were slow to trust. Both had held an intense dislike for the other. They all knew where Minako's had grown from but Rei had never spoken of why she despised Minako at first. Although had Rei really despised Minako? No, it had been more like there had been a hurt there that she, they had never understood. Never asked about.

' _Protect.'_

Regardless of how violent their fights became Rei had protected her.

Always.

Ami would swear that Rei held Minako's life above Serenity's own.

Ami bit her lip as the other two kept laughing.

It couldn't be possible.

* * *

Rei remained standing while Minako had remained kneeling.

Staring at Luna and Artemis Serenity dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Quietly the two Mau exited the audience room leaving the three alone. Inside Minako was fuming. As a princess Rei knew better. What could of prompt her to speak out with such disrespect? Was there a danger on Mars? Could one of them be hurt? Would Rei be hurt? She rejected that idea just as it appeared in her mind. Rei wasn't strong but she could take care of herself. There was no way that the entire planet of Mars would want to eradicate their princess.

Ignoring the Martian Serenity addressed Venus first. "I understand that this will be the first expedition that you will be overseeing Venus. I know that neither you nor any of the senshi would ever abandon her however I want your word that you will protect not only my daughter but those under you."

"I give it."

Serenity smiled sadly. Minako did not see it but Rei did. It made her gut clench. This could very well be the last time she set foot on the Moon. The last time she would ever see the Queen. Murder on Mars was hard to prove especially with some the activities approaching. Her planet was famous for the war games held every year during the (festive of fire/flames) that was held once a year. While members of the royal family were not required to participate it showed the people courage and strength of will.

Men could and had gotten carried away by bloodlust or seeking vengeance against ones person. It would be the perfect time to install Eltanin as heir to the throne. She could not refuse to fight if she returned. Dread filled her heart. She would lose Minako all over again if they came. She could kill her.

"Your Majesty, again I ask you to send me now. I forbid them to step foot there."

"You're out of line Mars." Venus snapped. "This has been planned and you know damn well what an order is."

Something in the stare Mars gave her sent a chill down her spine. Once more she saw the flicker of red in her hair. Makoto had said that it happened when they were completely in their element but what was driving Rei to it now? No matter how hard she reached out she could never discern her emotions and that fact alone bothered her. With the one exception of when she had seen Rei carrying her little sister to the shuttle. Rei was the only person she could feel nothing from. Even the queen gave off some emotions. Right now it was saddens. It drove her insane because what was the use when no one was hidden from her but Rei. The one person she wanted to know the most. They may have become friends but in that moment Minako realized there was still so much hidden.

"Venus, please leave us to speak. Artemis will give you a detailed report concerning the trip and timetable. Pack and be ready to head out in the morning."

Nodding her head she sent Rei a confused look then walked through the double doors. She turned to make her way to her room when two hands grabbed her pulling her back. Luna and Artemis both clamped a hand over her mouth bring their finger to their lips in a gesture meant to tell her to be silent.

Then she could hear it, Rei's and the Queen's voices.

"They can't come! How could you allow them to see it!?"

"You made me a promise. Will you break it?"

"I won't."

"Then you will let them follow you to Mars." Then in a softer voice Queen Serenity said, "Rei, they need you just as much as you need them. Here with them you are safe and when you return home they will help keep you safe."

"They're not safe from me."

Minako blinked once not sure if she had heard that right.

Did she really just say she was stronger? Stronger than them, then her? The thought was laughable but her growing suspicions gave her pause. Eltanin had cowered from her. Even the man that Rei seemed to have a strong affection for grew wary around the woman. By hear say she was proclaimed the 'Goddess of War', if she had truly earned that title then there must have been a reason.

She and Rei had survived that cave in. A lesser man couldn't of. Anger filled her. Rei was still keeping secrets from her.

"Please don't let them come. They finally accept me. I," Minako heard a thud then the sound of Rei choking on her words. "…I can't lose her again. I can't."

Jealousy burned within her. Whoever "her" was Minako would make sure she wasn't around long enough to find anything permanent. If it was Serenity then she would find some way to lure their princess away from the Martian.

"Chikane needs you. You know your people need you. Serenity and Minako need you too. If you die then who will protect them?"

"I will die. Maybe not tomorrow maybe not in the weeks to come but soon."

"Let them go with you Rei. I think you will find that much truly has changed."

"Fine. But I will keep them from me."

"You are not a killer Mars Rei. You never were."


	13. Snow Play

"Achoo!"

Four set of eyes glanced back at a shivering Jovian while she just glared back.

Pointing a shaking finger at Rei she barked, "How the hell can you stand there and not be shivering."

They had just stepped off the shuttle dressed in thermal insulated clothes following Ami to the opening of one of underground bunker. Ami barely held back the giggles that threaten to escape at the sight of her friends bundled up as they were. It was unfortunate that the skyway connecting the shutter bay bunkers with the rest of the city but seeing them and their reactions to the snow swirling around the place was delightful. It had surprised Rei, Minako, and Serenity considering how close to the sun they were. Makoto wasn't surprised due to her visits to Mercury growing up though she kept sneezing since stepping off the space shuttle. They were all surprised that Rei appeared not to be effected as the others.

Ami just watched as Rei casually strolled over to Makoto, cupping her cheek within the palm of her hand. The Jovian mumbled "cheater" before sulking off to the ground's opening. Minako had moved closer to Rei then her mouth dropped open and gave the Martian a small smile before they continued forward with Minako walking as close as possible and Serenity trying to walk between them till she finally gave up and strolled along the other side of Rei.

It was hard, watching. She had known Serenity since they were children, Makoto since forever. When Minako had come into their lives Serenity had immediately attached herself to the Venusian. She couldn't exactly blame the princess either. Where Minako could be fun and playful Ami was more interested in number and learning. The Princess was forever ducking out of lessons when she was able to. Minako too for that matter. She had tried not to let it bother her over the years but with her marriage fast approaching she knew she was running out of time. Minako would never return Serenity's affections and with the appearance of Rei it seemed less probable.

"Are you going to stand in the snow all day?"

Ami's eyes snapped up. Makoto stood in front of her holding out her hand waiting for the Ami to take it.

"No. Let's go."

Taking Makoto's hand Ami let her lead them the rest of the way.

––––––––––

Rei, Minako and Serenity stood still as they stared at the city below them. Crystal, glass like tubes extended around, spiraling up and down, left and right with people sitting on some circular platform, was shooting by in them. Ami and Makoto strolled up behind them not as in awe as the other three. Ami smiled as a man came rushing forward. Rei noticed that there wasn't anything special about him. His grey uniform didn't state his station or his importance to the planet.

Stopping the man placed a hand over his heart bowing, "First Lady. Welcome home. Thee Administrator has waited for your return." Straightening he then turned his attention to Makoto. "Welcome, Consort of the First Lady. Our hearts are warmed by your return."

Makoto gave a half smile trying to ignore the title the man gave her. It was assumed that their marriage was a done deal however if Ami wanted to break it, Makoto wasn't sure that she wouldn't let her. Ami stepped forward with a smile on her face.

"Advisor Auron, my heart is warmed by your good greeting." Turning she gestured behind her, "May I present to you Lady Rei of Mars. Lady Minako of Venus and lastly Lady Serenity, Heir and Princess of the Moon."

Auron bowed to each of them. "Our hearts are warmed by your arrival. We hope that you shall enjoy your stay here. If you allow me the pleasure I will take you to the Administrator."

Rei leaned over asking, "Administrator?"

Ami smiled. "Yes. My father."

Auron had walked ahead towards one of the glass like tubes. Ami and Makoto followed quickly along with Minako and Serenity but Rei held back. She had never seen something like that on the Moon. They had nothing like that on Mars. Minako stopped when she realized Rei wasn't following. Went back and tugged her forward.

"Nothing like this on Mars?" Minako whispered.

"No."

Minako winked. "I've got you."

Rei's eyes shot to the ground as her face turned heated. Comments like this kept popping up. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Come on you two," Serenity yelled. "Hurry up I am hungry."

Rei stepped on the platform then grabbed for the closest thing next to her, which happened to be Ami as the platform shot away. Ami smiled at her friend but made no comment. Minako and Makoto both grimaced. Auron redirected his attention elsewhere. Serenity was too busy looking at all the structures to notice.

Hoping to take some of the attention away from Rei, Ami asked, "You don't seem as surprised by our city Minako as Serenity is."

Minako glanced at their Princess then locked eyes with Ami. "Uranus was like this only they used wind tunnels to take you places. I remember the first time I rode one I scream the whole time. All I can say for it is never wear a skirt or a dress of any kind when you do."

"Why is that?" Makoto asked.

Minako smiled. "Unlike Mercury, Uranus doesn't have a platform to stand on. You basically jump in the tunnel and let the wind take you away. If things aren't strapped down, well," Minako shuddered. "You either lose it or you are showing the planet it."

Rei and Ami blushed at the statement. Makoto and Auron hid their smiles as Serenity continued to stare out.

"Ami–chan?"

"Yes Serenity."

"What are those buildings and these tubes made out of? It looks like glass but…"

Auron spoke up. "It's Quartz Crystal. We found many years ago that unlike glass Quartz Crystal could be shapes but was stronger then regular glass. We could smooth it out and create a frosty complexion to it if we desired."

Serenity thought about that for a moment then added, "But what if you have a Mercury shake. Won't these break since you are underground?"

Auron smiled. "They have broken but compared to living top side we live much longer down here. We go above but always with a snow storm or protective sun gear. We are much closer then the Moon or even Venus."

"Auron, how fast does this thing go? I can't remember."

Auron turned to Makoto. "This can go up to 120 miles per hour. Right now our current speed is only 25."

The platform dipped then shot straight up. Rei's knees buckled. Ami and Minako were both by her side. Minako pulled Rei away from Ami and into her own arms. Ami quickly let go as Rei went willingly remembering too that a possessive Venusian was a dangerous Venusian. Rei grabbed on to Minako like a lifeline, which Minako was overjoyed about. Rei trusted her to keep her safe. To hold her when she needed someone. Makoto hid the smile that wanted to appear. It was horrible of her, but it looked like Rei wasn't so perfect after all.

The platform tilted sideways then dropped.

The last thing Rei heard was a scream before things went black.

––––––––––––––

The doors pushed open revealing his daughter–of–his –heart, future daughter–of –his–heart and the Princess of the Moon. He counted again and only came up with three. There should have been five. Auron rushed forward to whisper in his ear. Stinerest shook his head. It was a disappointment but the fault laid with him. He should have taken the Lady Rei into account.

Waving Auron away Stinerest stood from his desk.

"Welcome to Mercury friends. Welcome Daughter–of–the–Moon. You honor us with your visit."

Serenity curtsied.

Stinerest turned to Makoto. Stepping around the desk he walked up to her then placing his hands or her shoulders. "Welcome, Consort of the First Lady. My heart is warmed by your return. I've missed seeing you these many turns."

Makoto placed her hands on his shoulders in return as soon as he let her go. "My heart is warmed by your greeting and thank you for receiving us."

Returning his attention back to his daughter he said, "I am sorry that the Lady Rei and Lady Minako are indisposed right now."

Ami blushed. "After some rest I'm sure they both, with warm heart, will be happy to greet you."

"Excellent. Then later we shall adjourn to dinner."

"Administrator? I would like to speak with you in private."

Ami's father looked at her then nodded to Makoto and Serenity signaling for them to leave. Makoto bowed then quietly left the room with Serenity right on her heels. Ami's father watched his daughter for a few moments trying to think of what is so important that she would send Makoto away. Waving her to follow him he stepped down from the dais then heading behind the throne towards his private rooms. Ami followed quickly trying to gather her thoughts.

Stienerst took a seat gesturing for her to do the same. Ami sat but kept staring at her hands. Finally he took pity on her.

"You know I have never denied you knowledge Daughter of My Heart. What do you wish to examine?"

Still looking at her hands she replied, "Rei Mars, Serenity made a comment in passing that we–Makoto, Serenity and myself– all laughed at. The thought was humorous and completely out of this galaxy but when I analyzed more upon it, it essentially creates sense." Looking up she caught her father's eyes and held them. "Was Rei the one with Minako on the Moon after she ran away from her marriage?"

Of all the possible subjects to bring up this was far from any probable outcome he could have proposed. The incident had cause a stir among the rulers. Mercury and Jupiter were both upset in how the girls were taken away. Queen Serenity had been very upset with Venus and Mars storming the town looking for the two girls. Chaos had erupted through the streets when they had been taken away…no he thought thinking back on the reports. Ripped was the applicable word to have been use in the situation they dealt with.

What made the atrocious situation worst were the events that transpired after Rei was restored to Mars. With the exception of her damnable father, none of the rulers held her responsible for the events that played out. Queen Serenity and even Lady Hesperia, Ares rest her soul, had implied that the Lady Rei blamed herself for what ensued. He had been informed as well the relations between the Lady Rei and Minako had drastically improved over the course of time so he couldn't help but wonder where this was going.

Choosing to side step the question he asked one of his own, "Would knowing change anything?"

"Minako would finally be with the one she loves and wouldn't have to search anymore."

Stinerst leaned back in his chair. "Let's say it was Rei back then. Would Minako love her for who she is or what she was?"

Ami frowned. "Minako would be happy."

"And what of Rei's happiness? Minako would be with someone she, just a short while ago, swore to kill for taking away her friend. You know this Daughter-of-my-Heart that to love is to love all of someone for all they are. Their past, present and future. Say it was Rei, then Minako would love her but could hate her for never telling her. Or she could love her for what she was but not who she is."

Ami frowned harder. "How could Rei know? Rei never tells a thing about herself, she hides her true feelings…" The words trailed off. If Rei had been Akima how could she trust that Minako's feelings were real? Rei would want Minako to love her as herself, not who she might have been. Minako had even told her she hadn't used her real name so her mother couldn't find her. Rei would have been the same. If they had been together then Rei would have known Minako had not wanted to marry her.

Would never give her the chance or take the chance to learn to love Rei.

Rei…would close herself off and erect a wall keeping them away. Protecting herself from the pain that would come; that had already come with each insult, threat and denial that slipped from Minako's tongue.

Stinerst drummed his fingers against the table watching his daughter process. The results were turning in her head, he could tell and the suppositions were not favorable when she threw her head in her hands.

"You were the one to seal Rei's files."

He let a grim smile surface. "Yes. Mars was not advance enough to think of something. The most palpable choices were her mother Risa and her sister Chikane. After dipping into events I found something else to use. Simple but to the point of never being known or understood."

What he didn't say echoed loud within her mind. Never known or understood unless you knew and understood Rei.

––––––––––––––––

"It's a shame Rei and Minako missed dinner tonight."

Ami walked towards the room holding Rei and Minako for the rest of the week with Makoto beside her. They had all been roomed near one another in case something was needed or Serenity needed one of them. Knowing that Minako stayed behind to watch over Rei and sent the princess into a horrid mood. Once they made her realize that Minako was not as loud and would be uncomfortable with many people in her room did she agree.

"Yes, it is a shame. Father hoped to meet them."

Makoto stopped. Placing her hand on Ami bring her to a halt as well. "You've been quite since you met with your dad. What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Ami slowly let it out. "I'm not sure. Being here is making me think and I don't have the answers yet which is troubling me greatly."

Makoto stilled was wondering what had happened between Ami and her father. When she had finally rejoined them she was shaken. Something had disturbed her. Rei and Minako were too busy keeping space between themselves and Serenity to notice and Serenity was too engrossed in trying to latch on to one of them. It was bittersweet that Rei and Minako were drawing closer leaving Serenity free but at the same time Makoto knew that the free-er their princess was the better chance Ami had at capturing her heart.

"Want to talk about it," Makoto offered.

"Thank you, however I wish to check on Rei tonight then retire."

They continued in silence down the hallway. The designs of the palace had never failed to stun the Jovian. Soon they were nearing Rei's and Minako's shared suit when Makoto brought Ami to a stop once more.

"You know I'm here for you right?"

Ami bit her lip. Makoto was standing there but… There was just too much. Rei and Minako and Serenity. What would it take to have Serenity look her way? What was it about Rei that drew Serenity and Minako to her? Humanoids were in all likely hood to be pulled in by physical attraction first then they stayed in attraction by the person's personality. She knew Serenity liked her as a person so to change her physical appearance would show how physically appealing she could be. Maybe?

She wanted to let out a groan of annoyance. This was the very reason why she preferred book, computers and data. Facts she could understand. They were simple and there. She had looked through the database searching for anything from how to win the love of your life to wooing with confidence. Facts and people did not go hand in hand.

That supportive hand was still there holding her up in her emotional distress. Looking Makoto in the eyes she said, "Thank you. Shall we inquire about our friends now?"

Without looking at Makoto Ami continued forward then without ringing the com system entered the room. Makoto followed after her mumbling curses under her breath. When she entered the room Rei was sitting up in her bed wide awake with Minako sitting on the side smiling down on her second. Ami still seemed to be in the same mood and who knew where Serenity was.

Strolling up to the bed she gave a smile. "Do you faint and scream for all the pretty girls that are around you or are we just that special?"

Rei glared at the Jovian then stuck out her tongue.

Makoto laughed. "Put it away if you're not going to use it Pyro."

What came out of Rei's mouth next caused Minako to fall off the bed, Makoto jaw to unhinge, and Ami to turn redder then Mars's fuku.

"It's not like you'd enjoy it anyways Lighting Rod.

Minako, who was the first to recover her wits, exploded, "Rei Mars, where in the galaxy did that come from."

Rei looked at her friend with pure innocence. "Mina, you made comments like that to me all the time before. I thought I would share in your vast wisdom for once."

Minako's face burst with color before she could hide it then quickly turned tail and ran.

Makoto was still trying to figure out how this got so twisted.

Rei stared at the door with a puzzled look. "Was it something I said?"

~0~

'Password Incorrect'

"Huh. I guess Minako's name isn't the password."

'V-e-n-u-s'

'beep'

'Password Incorrect'

Ami thought back to yesterday when they had been in the room with Rei and Minako. Rei's wording and the tenses she used when speaking were in the past tense. And the name Rei used was different as well. She had never used it before but it was said with such fondness that Ami couldn't imagine that it was made up right then and there.

Leaning back in her chair Ami looked at the ceiling. She had been at it for three hours now. What could possibly be the password? She didn't like to think she was wrong. It had to do with Minako. Her father would not of used 'Love'. What was she missing?

The door comm rang. Without looking up she called, "Enter."

Makoto strolled in looking a little worst for wears. Mercury had never agreed with her physical attributes. It was too cold for one. It had amazed her how much the cold didn't affect Ami but to her it felt like her brain was shut off and she couldn't think to save her life. The Jovian headed for the couch laying down with her arm thrown over her eyes listening to her fiancé continue to work.

She was afraid. Maybe Ami had found a way to break their engagement and was soon to be announced that she would marry Serenity. If that happened then she…

She peeked out from underneath her arm and froze. Something was different about Ami. Her hair was no longer the short blue that she had always loved but long and black?

Standing up from the couch she immediately came behind Ami; her mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words. Finally she settled for taking a few strands, letting them run through her fingers catching Ami attention as she did.

"How? Why have you done this, Ami?"

Ami turned red. She hadn't thought about someone seeing her this soon. What was she suppose to say? She had a theory that if she made herself look like Rei, maybe try acting like Rei then it would show Serenity that she was a available choice and Rei wasn't the only one out there.

"Ami, talk to me. We…we're about to get married and things can't continue like this."

Frustrated Ami kept facing forward to her screen and asked, "What do you want me to say Makoto. I decided to do something different. There is nothing wrong with that."

Gripping Ami's chin Makoto forced her to turn and look her in the eyes, but the lovely blue she was accustom to seeing was gone. A dark purple had replaced it. Well aware with some of the technology Mercury had made that fact that Ami had used it to change her appearance to look more like Rei was enough.

Ami adverted her eyes. The disappointment in Makoto's jaded ones was so powerful it hurt.

Keeping her voice firm but as gentle as she could Makoto said, "There is nothing wrong but you are doing it for the wrong reasons. Looking like Rei isn't going to win you Serenity's heart. Nothing will."

"So I should just give up?! Is that what you are telling me?" Ami stood knocking her chair to the floor.

She didn't want to fight with Ami but… it was time to let this end. "It has been over ten years Ami. She hasn't looked your way once. First it was Minako but she was too caught up in finding Akima to notice. Then it became all about Rei and Rei has told me that she has no intention of walking that path. Her heart is taken and has been for years. Serenity will find someone else someday but it will never be you."

Ami flinched. Knowing what would hurt the most Ami snapped back, "It must have been a big disappointment to your parents to get you, a female."

Gritting her teeth she responded, "That isn't what we are talking about Ami-chan. We are talking about you and your unrequited feelings for Serenity."

"I–you–I don't," Ami stuttered trying to think.

Makoto pulled her into her arms whispering into her ear, "You have to let it go, Ami. She can't and won't return your feelings no matter how much you want her to."

The slap took them both by surprise. Ami for delivering it, Makoto had only held her but it felt too close, too much like the feelings she wanted to share with her princess. Makoto held back the hurt welling up inside. Ami had always been the sound of reason, but this whole situation was destroying her heart.

Ami's hands shot to her mouth covering it as the tears slowly fell from Makoto's eye. She had never hit someone out of anger before in her life and that fact that it was Makoto, her friend, one of her best friends killed her.

Throwing her arms around her friend Ami let her own tears join Makoto's.

"Mako-chan. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

Makoto took a deep breath then picked Ami up and settled them on the couch with Ami in her lap. Ami continued crying into her neck. She wasn't sure what to do. They were to be married in less then a month. She didn't want the unknown. She wanted to be sure that her wife would stay by her side for the rest of their lives. Maybe though like Rei and Minako's relationship everything was unknown.

"Marry me Ami?"

The tears kept falling but Ami's head shot up surprised by the question.

"But–we– I mean… Mako we're already engaged to each other."

"I know." Makoto held her tighter while using her other hand to swipe away a few of the tears raining down Ami's face. "I know we are but I have to ask. I will be your friend, your rock when you are tired and need to rest. I'll catch you when you fall and wipe away your tears when you cry. Be mine and I'll do my best to make you happy everyday we are together."

Shaking Ami brought her fingertips to Makoto lips in wonder. "You love me?"

She swallowed before nodding. "Always have." Touching the long hair she added, "Just the way you are."

Ami burst into fresh tears mumbling between sobs, "Why" and "Why me?"

"You're thoughtful Ami. You befriend Rei before I did and I know how hard it was for you to work your way in. And you have done everything you could to find Akima for Minako. You take the time to be kind to other. You're caring and sweet. You weren't afraid of me the first time we met and you became my best friend." Ami shook her head in denial but Makoto kept going. "Perceptive, I think you see things other don't always catch the first time and you are very patient. You've been teaching Minako Martian.

I love you because I can't not love you."

Ami felt the tears fall faster as she nodded before whispering out a quiet,

"Yes, Makoto. I'll marry you."

~0~

Serenity skipped into the dining hall for breakfast. It wasn't a surprise that Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto had beaten her in there, already served and starting on their morning meal for the day. Administrator Stinerst wasn't present this morning unlike the past few mornings they had been there. Which didn't bother her overly much. What had caught her interest was the difference in Ami and Makoto. Ami still seemed unsure of the wedding, but there was calmness about her that hadn't been there before.

Makoto also seemed to have calmed. She no longer looked sick to heart. She smiles more when the two are together talking quietly together off somewhere. That was another thing that had changed over the last couple days. Ami and Makoto were spending a lot more time together then they had. Giggling together or just sitting quietly in the library with a book. Ami would lay in Makoto's lap while she read aloud.

It was adorable!

She had walked into the library a few times without them noticing.

Her eyes drifted over to the other two eating. Being a empath Minako was sure to pick up the change between them but she wondered if Rei had. It was possible because whenever Minako would get that glint in her eyes Rei would drag the Venusian off elsewhere that she couldn't find them in.

Rei and Minako together was bothersome. So far Minako had not been able to find Akima. Maybe it was time she spoke to her mother about the situation and found Akima for Minako. When she had first met the Venusian she loved how devoted Minako was to her missing love. She wished that devotion directed at her. The Venusian was a beauty, but it was the fun side of Minako that held her in awe. As time when by Serenity learned that Minako would be a wonderful partner and ruler. With Minako by her side she was sure she could take up the title of Queen confidently.

After she met Rei though something shifted and changed within her. Minako was still beautiful and dutiful but Rei was exotic and rare and cold. She could remember when they first met. Her Mother requested she present herself to the Queen's study immediately. When she entered the first thing catching her attention was the onyx hair. The person had turned around giving her the coldest glare she had ever witnessed in her life but the person's beauty rivaled that of Minako's. She had taken a step forward except she did she tripped over her dress as the back of her heel was caught in the silk ripping it.

A small gasp was heard and she fully expected to meet the marble flooring when a arm had caught her bring her close to a warm body. The smell of warm leather and a hint of jasmine invaded her senses. Next she noticed the arms that were wrapped around her keeping her from harm. Before her face almost became intimately aquatinted with the flooring the woman she had seen had been thin. And she did not appear to be strong at all but being held she learned that was wrong. The stranger helped her to her feet but quickly removed their hands.

What was discussed she would never be able to tell someone because she was sure that no matter how cold someone appeared they couldn't be that harsh if they caught someone they didn't know. She was determined to break Rei's icy shell. Over time though it had been Minako who had been the one to break that icy shell. She was the one that brought a smile to the Martian's face. What was so great about Minako? She didn't deserve Rei. She didn't deserve the small smiles and soft touches that Rei would absentmindedly give the Venusian. Minako had hurt her. Almost killed her. She was glad that Minako and Rei were no longer fighting but…shouldn't it have been her that Rei turned to?

"…so we can go up top and, Serenity. Are you going to come eat?"

Ami's voice brought her out of her musing long enough to realize her stomach was growling.

Strolling to the food replicator she punched the start button. A list of all the planets popped up on the display. Neptune caught her eye. Michiru in her last letter had mentioned a new fish they had found near the Sao Sea. A yellowtail. Glancing through the menu she found it and pressed the start button. In the tray below a neatly cooked fish laid before her with a glass of milk and a few slices of orange next to it.

Picking it up she strolled over taking a seat next to Makoto. Rei and Minako paid her no heed. Ami looked over in curiosity while Makoto just kept watching. Taking a bite Serenity just smiled. Glancing at Makoto and waving a hand towards the fish in offering Makoto quickly snagged a bite. Smiling as well she took another smaller piece offering it to Ami. Taking the bite she let it savor on her tongue before clamping a hand over her mouth and dashing out of the room with Makoto hot on her heels.

Minako glanced at the door Ami and Makoto left through commenting, "I hope we still get to go outside." Before she found herself with a face full of strawberries and cream courtesy of Rei and a mumbled, "Don't be a jackass."

–––––––––––––– –

Hugging her jacket closer Rei looked around to the area Ami lead them to.

There were a few snowhover as Ami called them. Minako had run over inspecting the transports while Ami had followed her with the rest hanging back watching them. The grin Minako was sporting made Rei want to run back inside. She couldn't remember the last time she truly saw that smile, but it was the one she would have just before she landed herself in trouble.

"Hey Ami! How do you start this thing?!"

Makoto slid next to Rei after noticing the apprehensive look crossing her face. "Problem?"

Rei took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "That smile is the one she gives right before she would land us in trouble. It's annoyingly adorable."

Makoto didn't have a chance to ponder the words when the roar of a engine caught her ears. Minako was sitting on the snowhover revving the motor when it took off. Makoto had to blink then duck as the machine when over her head. Minako managed to turn the hover heading straight for Serenity. Ami quickly leaped forward slamming them both into the snow.

"MINA!"

Ami turned her head from where she lay protecting the princess to see Rei's face drain of color. The Venusian princess kept going till she angled the hover to far over causing it to hit the snow. It hit again and this time it jarred Minako into losing her grip sending her sailing straight into a snowdrift. The hover kept going till it also impacted with the snow. Mentally she cringed. Father wasn't going to be impressed later.

Rei was already sprinting to the blonde. Makoto was two seconds behind her with Ami and Serenity right behind her. Minako's butt was sticking out of the snow. Her legs kicking up and down in her attempt to get loose.

"Minako, are you hurt?" Rei called.

Some noise was muffled in the bank. Makoto and the rest reached the two, stopping to watch.

Rei placed her hands as gentle as she could on Minako's waist then pulled. The Venusian didn't budge. Minako kicked her legs up and down again. The four stared not sure what to do. Finally Makoto strolled up and wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled hard. She kept it up but Minako still didn't move.

"She is stuck." Makoto deadpanned.

The legs kicked harder, just missing Serenity who had edged closer. Rei and Makoto shared a look then Makoto hooked her arms around Minako's waist while Rei grabbed her legs. Counting to three they pulled together. Minako popped out and they landed in the snow in a heap. Minako rolled on to her back, took a look at Rei, then Makoto, then Ami and Serenity then burst into laughter.

All three watched as Rei swatted Minako in the arm grumbling something under her breath. Minako stopped her laughter long enough to get a good look at Rei's face then burst into laughter once more. She honestly had no idea what she was laughing about but it felt good. Even when Rei smashed a snowball in her face causing them to all start throwing them at each other.

Serenity squealed. Turning left then right trying to pick who to hit before chasing after Ami. Ami was creating snowballs as she ran. Makoto grinned as one sailed passed her head. Minako snuck behind Rei pulled back her jacket, dumping a handful of snow down it. As the cold sensation melted down her back Rei screamed shouting curses. When a really bad one dropped Serenity shoved snow in her mouth.

Rei spat it out then glared at the two blondes. Each shrieked then bolted in different directions. Rei's eyes followed Minako and she took off after her, ducked behind Makoto as a snowball shot past her head courtesy of Ami then rushed Minako. Leaning back she slid between Minako's legs reached up quickly yanking her pants down as she continued to slide away laughing the whole time. Serenity opened her mouth to laugh but a snowball smacked her in the face knocking her to the ground first.

Ami smiled before dodging a snowball from Makoto then lobbed one back. Minako laughed as she managed to pull her pants back up scooped up some snow lobbing it at Serenity who was attacked by four snowballs at the same time. All four guardians glanced at each other then the princess then split in four separate directions laughing the whole way with Serenity chasing after them.

Ami sat in Makoto's lap watched Rei and Minako sitting off to the side talking in hushed tones. Serenity sat a bit aways from both couples. Ami would catch her sending small glares at Minako or Rei then both. It made her realize that everyone had a touch of darkness to them. Serenity was no exception. Being with Makoto was different. Maybe in time…

Makoto laugh drew her out of her thoughts.

Minako was stuffing snow down Rei's jacket before the Martian finally wiggled free, leaped to her feet shouting.

"Mina!"

––––––––––––––––

Minako strolled out of her room heading towards the library to meet the others. She had enjoyed playing out there on the snowhovers. Having Rei pull her out of that snowdrift then holding her close warming her had been especially nice.

As she continued to stroll down the hall towards the airlifts Serenity stepped in front of her crossing her arms in front of her chest. Taking a step back in surprise Minako tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Serenity's body language screamed resentment. She waited to see if Serenity would say anything, but the princess just stared.

Letting out a sigh because she honestly wanted to go to bed sometime soon she asked, "Yes, Serenity?"

"You don't deserve her Minako."

With that the Princess of the Moon turned on her heels leaving Minako alone in the corridor answering quietly.

"I know that already."

––––––––––––––––

Stinerest set down the paper he had just finished reviewing then turned his attention to the woman in front of him.

"I've gone over Jupiter's request and I approve Future–daughter–of–my–heart."

Makoto sat in the seat opposite of him. She nodded in understanding.

Stinerest gaze caught her eyes holding her attention. "There is one more thing I would like to speak of."

"Yes sir?"

"Love her. That is all I ask."

Makoto smiled. "I always will."

–––––––––––––––

Her fingers tapped out a slow rhythm on the keyboard. If she didn't succeed now the chances of her breaking the file would drop eighty-nine percent. What was she missing? Minako was part of this password, she was sure of it.

Reflect.

Rei and Minako reflected each other in personality but Minako and Serenity could almost pass for sisters with their looks.

Protect.

Rei and Minako protected Serenity but Rei protected Minako as well.

Unlike Serenity Rei didn't give the rest of them nicknames. Minako was the only one…

Then it clicked.

She had heard it that day they had played in the snow.

Four letters.

So simple but…

'M–I–N–A'

'Password Accepted'


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 Festival of the Stars**

Minako kept one eye on Ami as she manipulated the controls, landing the shuttle on Venus. She could see the royal guard standing at attention waiting for them to disembark, but that wasn't what really held her attention. Ami had been silent since they left Mercury. What was even more interesting were the looks she kept giving Rei. It wasn't like she was staring at the Martian or giving her the death eye, but she just kept glancing at her to the point that the rest had noticed. What annoyed her even more was that it was making Rei extremely uncomfortable.

"Ami," she finally snapped, "is there something on Rei's face?"

Ami and Rei both flushed at the comment as Ami's grip on the controls tightened.

Responding quietly she said, "No. I just have something on my mind and believe Rei could help."

If it had been anyone else Ami would have expected them to drop the subject then and there. Unfortunately for her it was Minako and she should have known that that answer would satisfy her leader in the slightest.

"So what is the question?"

Just then the shuttle made a uneven landing. Each person grab for something to anchor them in their seats as the shuttle tilted on its landing pad to the right. Ami held on turning the steering hard to the left trying to tip them back. Finally she was able to even them out.

Ducking under the stares Ami quickly unbuckled her harness straps and left the cockpit.

––––––––––––

Pulling her tunic over her head she grabbed her dress off the floor throwing it on her bed in frustration. They had only been there less then six hours and she was ready to move on to Mars. Then again maybe they could just return to the Moon. Eltanin had been annoying compared to Dabih. The king of Mars had come yesterday to open more trade between their two kingdoms but the looks he continued to throw in Rei's direction had her gripping her knife a little bit tighter with every hate filled look he sent her.

Seginus had been in attendance for dinner as well. He had taken it upon himself to change his name to Adios a few years ago. Most of the dinner he attempted to monopolize her attention however she kept interrupting Dabih when his comments grated on her nerves about Rei and her lack of skills. Even Ami and Makoto had started coming to Rei's defense when Rei would not. Soon her Mother had addressed his lack of manners and he remained silent for the rest of the meal, but no one missed the disgusted glances he kept throwing her way.

Serenity had seemed oblivious to everything surrounding her.

A knock on her door drew her attention away from her thoughts.

"Enter," she called.

The door cracked open revealing Rei.

"Minako," she said.

"Please come in."

Rei looked around Minako's room taking in the stuffed animals and other décor. It was how she always pictured Minako's room would look. Just being with Minako gave her a sense of peace she had sorely missed. Ami had just finished speaking with her. At first she was angry then just sad before she finally tried to be indifferent to it. Ami swore she would never tell which cause Rei to feel better but with Ami continuing to say that she didn't view her as different was a balm to her soul. The little Mercurian had even joked with her about holding back and next time they sparred she expected Rei to not hold back. The last comment Ami had made to her as she walked away was to tell Minako, everything.

It was that thought that sent her running to the last place she thought she would want to be, but it was the only place she could honestly say she wanted to go. The idea of Minako knowing would be great. But…if she told her then would Minako like or maybe say she love her because of their past or because Minako loved her for her and not who she pretended to be back when they were children. She could be honest and say she had fallen for her friend. The days they spent on the Moon were cherished memories. If they had stayed Rei could have seen herself confessing once they were a little older.

Arms wrapped around her holding her close. She could feel Minako's breast pushing against her back. She wanted to feel them sans clothes.

"Are you okay Rei?"

Swallowing she choked out, "Yes."

"Did you need anything?"

Shaking her head no Rei went to leave the embrace except she found herself being held tighter.

"Sleep with me? I need you Rei."

Nodding Rei let herself be lead to bed and when Minako pulled her into her arms she was sure there was no place she would rather be.

––––––––––––

Looking up, her breath caught as Minako descended the stairs. At the urging of Queen Akiko they had all agreed to head to the festival tonight. It was called the Festival of the Stars or the Lovers Festival. Many Venusians believed that if you searched hard enough you would find your one. If you found your one and confessed then you would live a life full of love and happiness forever. Serenity had stared at Rei with dreamy eyes for the rest of dinner earlier that night. Dabih had scoffed at the mere word love. He had been more interested in striking up a trade agreement that suited him all day.

They were all waiting on Minako to join them and the waiting, it Rei's opinion, was worth it. Golden silk, which left Minako's flawless shoulders bare to Rei's gaze, wrapped around her slim frame causing Rei to catch her breath. Minako hair was even let down, flowing down her back as graceful as water.

She also noticed Minako wearing more jewelry that night than she had ever worn when they were children or in the time they had been on the Moon. Aside from the earrings and an ornate armlet, Rei could make out a necklace with a fine silver chain that dipped into Minako cleavage. It drove Rei a little wild that she couldn't tell what the trinkets were. A small part of her was jealous because it was touching skin she very much wanted to caress her–self. Adios had stepped forward to receive her as she came to the last step, but Mianko was pleased to see Rei cut in taking her hand within her own, escorting her down.

Serenity huffed before turning to head for the door. Makoto offered up her arm to Ami. Ami smiled, took a quick peek at Rei and Minako then followed their princess out. Adios excused himself after being on the receiving end of one of Rei's glares, catching up to the rest of the group.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Princess Venus." Rei whispered to Minako. Minako could feel her face heat up as she watched Rei's violet eyes burn with a emotion she had never seen before. At least she had never seen it on Rei. If it had been any other person then she would believe that they wanted to pull her into a dark alley and have their way with her. Getting a reaction like that from Rei actually wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Thank you kind lady. Shall we?"

Minako asked before pulling Rei out the palace doors and into the very heart of the city.

–––––––––––

Makoto handed over the stuff unicorn to Ami with a smile. Retuning the smile Ami hugged it close then took Makoto's hand as they continued on there way down the row of booths. Serenity was kneeling down next to the goldfish scoop trying to get a fish. They had noticed that whenever Adios tried to get closer to Minako she would move closer to Rei, which cause Rei to glare at Adios. A few times, much to everyone's' amusement, Rei would look between her hand and Minako's as the Venusian princess kept their fingers locked together, swinging them lazily as they walked together.

Pulling Rei off to the side Minako asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't like him sticking around."

Lightly placing a kiss on Rei's cheek she silently wished and wanted to know the feel of Rei's lips against hers. Would she be gentle or passionate? A mix of both? If Rei ever made love to her would she be warm like the hints of personality Rei hardly ever shows but when she does it makes those around her feel on top of the Galaxy. Or cold? Minako couldn't imagine Rei as a cold lover. The times they slept in the same bed, which were becoming habitually, she felt so cherished. It wasn't often but the few times Rei would let her hold her through the night; it was like they were getting back something long missed.

"Then stay by my side okay."

Taking a quick peek around Rei bent swiftly returning the earlier peck. "Alright. Just stay by mine too."

Serenity ran over then shout, "They are about to start the boat races."

"Boat races? You mean the races when a set of loves row across the lake and grab a apple, eat it together then race back?"

Everyone but Ami stared at Rei stunned by her question. Rei realized her mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. There was nothing like that on Mars and even on the Moon few mention Venus and anything associated with it around her. Minako was just starting to share things she once shared when they were younger and Rei had never corrected her either. She remembered the time they went to the Moon's version of the Stars Festival. Minako had been so embarrassed about the fact Venusians did the event naked.

Puzzled Minako asked, "You know about those races. I thought you didn't know any Venus customs."

Waving off the question she just shrugged.

Frowning Minako nodded. Where could Rei have learned about that detail?

–––––––––––––

She considered the food stations they passed before asking, "Is anyone hungry?"

"I am!"

They all laughed at Serenity's enthusiasm. Rei smiled. "I'll go get something. Be back soon."

Minako moved to go after her but before she could Serenity grabbed her wrist.

"Can you all head back so I can speak with Rei alone?"

Minako blinked as a sick feeling came over her. Serenity was going to confess. There wasn't a good enough reason to refuse. She couldn't come out and say she wanted Rei for herself. She still had to find Akima and end that before she felt like she could approach Rei. Inclining, she turned away to leave. Adios caught her hand leading her away. Makoto and Ami left as well. Their only thought was that this wasn't going to end well.

Returning with the Kani Pan Rei was surprised that the others had gone leaving her with Serenity. Handing her one of crab shaped breads Rei started walking back towards the palace. She heard Serenity's step fall in behind her. Maybe she could court Minako. Have Minako fall in love with her then after she was sure of Minako's feelings then tell her everything.

It could take a bit.

Minako did not seem interested is Adios.

Maybe…

"I love you Rei-chan!"

Rei halted her steps. She kept her back to the Princess. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. She just wanted to get back to Minako. Serenity couldn't have picked a more ill timed confession. She had never given Serenity any hint that she returned the princess' feelings. Why was Serenity pressing this now?

As coldly as she could Rei spat, "Your physical well being Serenity, is all I'm interested in. I swore to give my life for yours but my heart was taking by someone else many years ago. I'm _not_ interested in taking you as a lover or as a wife."

"But, Rei–chan…"

Clenching her fist Rei still didn't turn around. "I love someone else Serenity. I always have and always will."

"But…" Serenity felt tears spill out as Rei continued towards the castle. Not even noticing her passing of Ami and Makoto.

–––––––––––––––

"I feel bad for Rei."

Makoto lead Ami back towards the castle but they silently agreed not to wander too far. They both had a good idea of what was about to happen. Minako wasn't please with leaving and Adios was only too happy for the chance to have her to himself.

"I know. She'll break Serenity's heart. Are you okay, Ami?"

Clasping her hands behind her back she shook her head. "I think so. But I'm not sure. I'm glad you've been so patience with me. It's all I could have asked for."

"Anything Ami." Hesitating for a moment she asked something that had been on her mind for a few days. "Is everything okay with you and Rei. You've been giving her strange looks since before we left Mercury."

"We're fine," pausing she searched for the words. "I…I cracked the file. And before you ask no I won't tell you what's in it and I will never tell Minako. I feel bad now that I did. We spoke and Rei isn't happy with me but we've reached a understanding."

"At least tell me if anyone is in danger."

Ami stopped walking. Took a deep breath then let it out. "When we get to Mars I fear she will be."

Makoto sighed. She was hoping to hear the opposite.

"Then I guess we will just have to protect her along with each other and the others."

–––––––––––––

It was a nice walk but all she wanted was to be with Rei again. Seginus, Adios, she was having a hard time making the adjustment to thinking of him with a new name, kept talking about things she really had no interest in. She simple nodded and hummed where appropriate and whenever he would try to take her hand she would discreetly step aside. When she realized they had come to a stop on the castle wall she hoped the evening was over and she would be able to return to her room and hopefully to Rei. She hadn't missed how eager Serenity was to be alone with Rei.

Turning to face her he got down on one knee asking, "Marry me Minako?"

Minako felt all the color leave her face at those words.

"I would be a strong husband," Adios continued. "I would rule our people wisely with you at my side. There isn't a day when you would wonder whether I was there or not supporting you. You know we belong together."

"Seginus…"

He shook his head from his kneeling position. "It's Adios now. Minako I love you and no one will love you like I do."

"No. What you feel isn't love Seginus or Adios…whatever you call your self now. It is possession. And I'm not a object."

Standing to his feet he paced for a second then met her eyes. "Why? You refused me as children. Your mother refuses my suit. I am everything a Venusian should be."

"I don't love you. I never have. You were my friend and I can't see you as anything else." Taking a deep breath she kept going, "Not like I love someone else. Their whole being consumes me and even though I barely have her friendship it is enough just knowing we're friends. I want nothing but the best for her. To see her smile. To see her laugh. I want her at her best but will always love her at her worst."

Glaring at his princess he lashed out, "I curse you Minako, Princess of Venus. I swear by the Goddess Aphrodite that your love will be hopeless forever!"


End file.
